


механик

by StarkTony1



Series: Tony Stark and Bucky Barnes; HYDRA's worst nightmare [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes knows all, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Excalibur, Hydra, Kidnapped Tony Stark, M/M, Post Civil War, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Bucky Barnes, Tony Whump, angst tony, hydra tony, loss of limb, real reason why hulk was missing from civil war, slight mind control, violence but not too graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 48,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6937387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkTony1/pseuds/StarkTony1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Tony Stark gets himself kidnapped and becomes Hydra's механик. </p><p>or</p><p>The one where HYDRA try and control Tony's mind but really they should know better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What is Happening?

He’s lying there, staring at that god-damn blasted shield when he hears them.

The voices.

The footsteps.

Barnes and Rogers have long since vanished.

General Ross has no idea where he is.

Wanda, Clint, Sam, the dude with the weird-ass ability to get all tiny and fuck- giant ass all over a freaking landing base.

Tony shuts his eyes as he tries to control his breathing.

He’s cold, the suits down, every inch of him aches. He’s powerless.

He watches as rubble is removed. The former HYDRA base glares at him through the legs of a dozen or so black clad agents.

“Tony Stark” one of them addresses.

Tony’s hands curl around the shield. His last ounce of strength failing him.

He barely registers his body moving, whoever is taking him isn’t being careful he knows that.

But whoever is taking him is letting him keep the shield. He smiles as his vision wavers. Perhaps now, now he’ll be forgiven.

 

**WAKANDA**

**1 WEEK LATER**  

 

Steve groaned as he leant into Bucky, “you said left”.

“I meant left” Bucky replied.

“It was right” Steve muttered as Bucky helped him into their apartment. One that King T’Challa had graciously let them use during their recovery in Wakanda.

“Yeah which is my left when I face you”.

“You did it on purpose”.

“Of course I did Punk. You made me cut my hair. I liked it long”.

“You looked like an old hobo”.

“I heard that’s the look of today’s young crowd”.

“Buck you’re at least 90”.

“As are you, old man”.

“Still kick your ass” Steve replied and groaned as he sat on the sofa.

“Yeah? You and what army” Bucky grinned as he slumped on his sofa and turned the TV on.

Steve just shook his head and smiled.

Bucky looked at the moving images on the screen and frowned, “Steve”.

Steve followed Bucky’s gaze and caught sight of the Avengers they’d left behind. The ones General Ross had taken prisoner.

“We’ve gotta get them back” he whispered.

“Do you even know how to get into that thing? It’s gotta be at least 100 feet deep and that’s not even mentioning the security” Bucky began.

“So you think it’ll be hard to get in?”

Bucky nodded, “for Bucky yeah. Winter? He could get in… he could get in and not trigger anything”.

“He’s not allowed in” Steve ordered, “not unless its life or death understood?”

“Jesh yeah mom” Bucky snorted, “I miss you being the weakling. I got more action then”.

“You’ll get plenty of action if Bucky comes with me to the prison”.

“Stevie” Bucky cringed. “You’ve been hanging around Stark too much-“

There was a beat before Bucky apologised which of course Steve waved off.

Tony Stark was a touchy subject. There had been no news of Stark since they’d left him in Siberia the previous week.

Almost like he was lying low. Staying away from the world that had lashed out at him. Almost, Bucky thought, like he was The Winter Solider.

 

 

* * *

_What is Bucky thinking? Could he have realised Tony is not laying low at all? And just who has Tony?_

 

_Find out in the next instalment!_


	2. Tony really should learn to shut up when kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tony refers to one of HYDRA's men as a dog from the Pixar film, UP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it's unclear, this takes place a week after the events of Civil War.

Tony groaned as he was chucked into the cell. His arm long since past the point of any kind of repair. It was mangled beyond recognition now.

Tony ~~whimpered~~ no, Stark’s do not whimper. Tony grunted as he tried to move.

As soon as he came to the first time he knew HYDRA had taken him.

They stank of unwashed, idea-stealing, craziness.

Tony had told them so and in return, they’d nearly pulled his arm off.

They wanted information on how to perfect a brainwashing device. Tony had spat in their face and told them to go to hell, then everything had faded into red, black and blue.

Tony smirked at the thought, _much like my body_.

He gazed at the shield they’d hung on the door. Mocking him.

Taunting him.

Steve wasn’t going to come.

Nobody was.

Tony had taken Captain America and ruined him.

He’d ruined Bucky Barnes too.

If he ever got out of here, he’d make Barnes a new arm. One that shot lazers and played obnoxious music that Bucky had undoubtedly missed out on. Artists like Black Sabbath, Queen, The Beatles! Oh God and he would never live it down if he missed the opportunity to put on a few cheesy songs…

Maybe ABBA songs.

And of course they’d play at the wrong times.

Like if they were mid-battle and the arm would suddenly sing, _Waterloo I was defeated, you won the war._

Or maybe they'd all be watching some kind of scary movie, all huddled together on the sofa and a burst of  _Honey honey, how you thrill me, a-ha, honey honey. Honey honey, nearly kill me, a-ha, honey honey._

Of course that might just make all of them freak the hell out, not that Tony would be scared. Nope. Tony Stark does not get scared. Not at all.

Tony shivered as the men in black walked into his cell.

“Stark” the taller spat, “Up”.

“s’Good film that” Tony smirked, “you’d be that nutty dog that has a squeaky voice. Y'know the one”.

He was kicked and punched for his comments. A tooth came loose after the fourth punch. He spat out blood at his captors shoes.

His vision was wavering so being Tony Stark he grumbled, "got better dental in Afghanistan". He looked up just in time to see the base of the boot he'd covered in blood fly into his cheek bone. Howling in pain he mused that they wanted him to be quiet or stop making jokes. Either way they wanted him obeying them.

But that would never work on Tony. Which given his current situation was probably more of a hindrance than an asset.

“His bark is worse than his bite” Tony cackled as they hoisted him to his feet.

“Today you will work for us”.

“Naa I’m not in a working mood” Tony smiled sweetly and gestured to his arm, “bit broke. Got any spare parts?”

“You misunderstand Mr Stark it is not voluntary. You will work or I will carve your eyes out and make you eat them" the tall man smiled sweetly, “come along”.

 

**WAKANDA**

 

Steve paused as Bucky glared at the security, “the uhh power is down? Seriously? Well, it looks like someone up there is on our side”.

Steve nodded, “we need to work quickly. It most likely won’t be down for long”.

“You go left I go right”.

“My left or your left?” Steve smirked.

“Shuddit’ Punk” Bucky replied with a punch to Steve's side.

As they freed the Avengers, Bucky had a sudden sense of wrongness.

Something off kilter.

Like trying to remember the recipe to his mom's cookies. He could picture it but he just couldn't put words to the image.

It unnerved him.

He’s couldn’t shake the feeling, even after he’d left the prison.

Even when he was safely back in Wakanda.

“What’s wrong?” Wanda eventually asked during the evening meal.

“The person… the person that freed- that turned off the security” Bucky began and Steve suddenly caught on.

“There’s only one person who could do that” Steve whispered, “only one person who has the audacity”.

“Tony?” Clint asks through a mouthful of rice, frowning at the thought of anything to do with Tony Stark.

Steve nodded as he watched Bucky.

“So why isn’t he gloating?” Bucky pressed, wanting them, urging them to understand the feeling, "he's Howard's son. He's a Stark. They show off!" In a brief moment he felt his mask slip and The Solider come out, having realised what Bucky was trying to say but couldn't put in to words. 

"They have him” he heard himself say.

“Who?” Scott asked, “and we’re talking about the big old bad Stark who doesn’t even know me! I mean seriously, you fight a battle where might I add I could have died from going giant sized”.

Steve looked at Bucky, dread finally filling him, “Tony never shies away” he muttered, “T’Challa? Did you get any visuals on an Iron Man suit flying away from Siberia? Maybe even his helicopter?”

T’Challa looked at them and sighed as he went over to the tablets. His hand fell across the screens in a quick, smooth motion as he scoured them for information. The wait was agonising and to Steve it felt like being in the ice again, only this time he could actually hear his surroundings and watch his life go by.  

When T'Challa eventually looked back at them he shut his eyes for a few seconds, pinched the bridge of his nose and whispered, "They are no scans of Stark Tech leaving Siberia. I fear he has either perished or...”

Steve hissed and immediately he’s Captain America again with his faithful friend Bucky Barnes by his side.

“Clint get onto Natasha. Get her here. Scott talk to the ants. See if they can somehow get info on Tony's location. Wanda go with T’Challa and see if you can find out where the shut-down of the security came from, even if it's a tiny little pin prick I want it. Buck?”

“I know” Bucky replied and after a deep breath The Soldier becomes him again.

“Where would HYDRA take a prisoner?” Steve asked.

“On value. If high taken to High Commander to go through brainwash program. If low, killed”.

Steve nodded as if the information didn’t surprise him, “How high would Tony Stark be?”

“Anthony Edward Stark. Son of Target Howard Stark and secondary target Maria Stark. Level Extreme Value. Bring in for testing”.

Steve kept his emotions hidden under azure eyes, “what’s the location?”

“From Siberia. Maybe Sweden. HYDRA has a chair there. But they have chairs everywhere”.

Steve failed this time in keeping back a wince.

The Soldier flashed Steve a small hopeful smile, “he’d have to be very bad to go to the chair”.

“It’s Tony when does he ever play by the rules” Clint remarked, “Tasha says Tony’s not in New York; Malibu or DC… Vision came on the phone to ask for Mr Stark. So that rules out the training grounds. Rhodey said he's not been for a visit and well, Pep and Tony broke up so she's not seen him since the last board meeting”.

“So Tony’s been taken. Right, lets get packed and moving to Sweden. Uh Buck you think you can remember whereabouts the grounds are?”

There’s an audible shudder as Bucky regained control, “yes. He’s not too happy someone else is going to become HYDRA’s pet, so let him do the fighting”.

Steve nodded, "alright, Avengers Assemble!"

* * *

 

_The notorious HYDRA have Tony Stark. Can Captain America and Bucky Barnes save him? Or will Tony succumb to HYDRA?_

 

_Find out tomorrow!_

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the love I've had so far on this fanfic! It's been quite a while since I last wrote a multi-chaptered Avenger fic and my first stab at a Bucky/Tony fic.
> 
>  
> 
> Also planning a series of mini fics with Bucky's ABBA singing arm.


	3. Spare Parts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets his wish for spare parts.... unfortunately it's not quite what it seems...
> 
>  
> 
> Warning for more violence here. All I can say is Tony needs a hug.

It had been little more than a month since he was taken. His chest had borne the brunt of the abuse HYDRA’s Soldiers had sent his way. Thankfully they understood that to work for them, Tony needed full use of his arms and fingers. Of course his left arm was still a useless piece of flesh. Tony had caught them idly looking at it, smirking at the unspoken joke.

Tony’s fingers tapped at the keyboard. They’d wanted him to perfect the formula for brainwashing. He wasn’t stupid. As soon as he’d finish then they’d use it on him. He’d become something like Bucky had. HYDRA’s tool. Their new pet.

There was no other way for him to get out. HYDRA had broken his thigh after his little trick with the security so walking, sitting, lying down had become a lot harder for him.

So if he was going to be brainwashed. He’d plant a trigger to help him afterwards.

A trigger that had to be so complex that he wouldn’t know about it until it was triggered.

Before he’d been taken, before he’d fought with Steve. Tony had recently created a device where he could re-create a memory. Alter it, change it, to help him.

Adding memories or an image specific to his own mind, would only help ensure the trigger would work.

He typed fast as he imprinted the code.

The shield was too obvious. He’d see that every day and it wouldn’t help him. And they’d suspect it straight away.

Steve’s face? Maybe, although he had no doubts that Steve would be his first…victim. But he was still a little unsure of how quickly the trigger would actually work. He’d hate for it to work right after he’d killed Steve. That would crush him more than seeing his Mom die.

Tony’s face clouded over as he looked at the code he’d typed. Nobody would suspect it. Nobody would even begin to think of this trigger until it was too late.

 

* * *

 

 

It was several days later before Tony finally met with the doctor of HYDRA. Baron Von Ruska. He had taken over from Alexander Pierce during the fall of SHIELD.

“Ah… I see you have _finally_ perfected Zola’s work, ja?”

Tony nodded and tried not to wince as Ruska gripped his chin, “my men have been very rough with you haven’t they”.

Tony kept his breathing level as the Ruska looked at his injuries. His eyes fell to Tony’s arm and he squeezed.

Tony cried out.

“Ah such a shame” Ruska tutted, “they did not let it heal. I am so very sorry Mr Stark”.

Tony grumbled, “just… you’ve got what you wanted”.

“Oh yes I have and I have no doubts that you’ve planted a trigger” Ruska smiled, “that’s why I copied all your data from your little memory device and if there were any tiny little tweaks…” Ruska leaned in and smirked, “did you really thing a little trigger of that giant man would help you?”

Tony spat, “his name’s Scott”.

Ruska laughed and backhanded Tony, “oh so much fight! I love it! Arnet, Kesta. Restrain him”.

Tony tried to move quickly away from the approaching men but his broken thigh didn’t help, he soon found himself kneeling at the Baron’s feet. His heart rate accelerated as Ruska looked at him.

“I have a special little chair I want you in. You may have heard about it from the good Captain’s friend; our little toy…Bucky”.

Tony thrashed as the wall was raised and behind it sat a chair, some medical tools and… Tony gulped, a metal arm.

Ruska laughed, “oh that? It’s a little thank you Mr Stark. Since your arm is broken beyond any kind of repair we thought we’d gift you a nice new arm. After all, you did ask for spare parts” Ruska smirked.

“Go to hell” Tony snarled and struggled more as he was brought over to it.

He couldn’t lose his arm.

He couldn’t.

He could feel the panic rising as a bit was shoved in his mouth and his shirt was unceremoniously ripped off.

“Of course we will remove your arm and then give you our special Solider treatment so that you can cope with the new weight. Call it a favour”.

Ruska gripped his chin as his arm was stretched out before him. Tony howled and thrashed more, despite the pain that shot up and down his arm.

“Please” Tony begged through the bit, “please I’ll make another formula please don’t cut off my arm”.

“Ah I would normally accept” Ruska said and he tilted his head, “but you American’s are so much fun to hurt. I should like to see your face when your arm is gone”.

Tony gripped and struggled, tears flowing freely. Not even Afghanistan was this bad. They’d threaten his death sure, death was what he was building them, but death was never gonna happen if they wanted their missiles.

Tony screamed himself raw as his shoulder was caressed with a knife.

“Take as long as you like boys” Ruska teased Tony as he walked to the door, “just don’t kill him”.

Tony’s shoulder was on fire as they slowly removed his arm, hacking at the sinew and pulling his arm occasionally which made Tony beg and plead. The two men laughed at him and kept up their removal of his arm, only each time Tony begged they made sure to go even slower.

He wished he was knocked out for this, wished he was dead.

Heck he’d gone for being back with Stane if it meant he was away from all this.

But they’d injected adrenalin to keep him awake but not enough for him to blot out the pain. Tony felt like he was about to pass out when he heard a thud and felt both relief and nothing at the same time.

“Накройте пень. остановить эту потерю крови. я получу Baron”.

Tony numbly felt something press against his shoulder. For half a second he thought it was his arm.

As the Baron walked in a few seconds later he was carried onto a medical table. His bit removed.

“Doesn’t that feel better Mr Stark?” Ruska grinned.

“g-Go… go to” Tony stuttered as he tried to focus on the manic Baron. His body going into shock after registering his loss of limb.

“Go to what Mr Stark? Go away? Leave you to bleed?”

Tony moaned in pain as his shoulder was stabbed with a needle.

“That is just to keep infections out whilst I attach your new arm, that is nice of me, ja? It will also keep your body from rejecting the new limb and help you work more efficiently”.

Tony nodded slowly, but soon found he had no feeling in his left side. He attempted to tell the Baron but it appeared his face had shown it all.

“I think you will be happier to sleep through this, ja?”

Tony nodded, smiling softly as he was injected with a tranquiliser. Whatever they were going to do to him, at least when he woke it would be done.

* * *

 

_Will The Avengers find Tony before he's given The Winter Soldier treatment? Will his trigger work? And will he get his revenge for his terrible loss of limb._

 

_Find out tomorrow!_

 

 

 _RUSSIAN:-_  
Накройте пень. остановить эту потерю крови. я получу Baron-- Cover the stump. stop the blood loss. I get Baron   


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Tony is uh... yeah. Well, uhm, yeah. Sorry.


	4. An old friend is found as another is lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony wakes up and sees his new arm for the first time and the Avengers find themselves on the verge of death

Steve groaned as they emerged from the HYDRA base in Sweden, Clint had left an exploding arrow behind and had pressed detonate once they were clear of the blast radius.

Tony was nowhere to be found.

He’d been missing for a whole month. It had of course taken longer than they wanted to find the HYDRA base in Sweden. Bucky had told Steve during his brief appearances that The Soldier wasn’t always privy to conversations of HYDRA’s bases.

They had found 20 hidden in Sweden before they found the last base. But, like the rest of them, it was empty.

The Winter Soldier gave Steve an apologetic look before pulling him close. Steve tensed in the hug but calmed as his back was rubbed. It was clear that Tony had become a fixation in the Winter Soldier’s mind.

Whilst Bucky was still wary of Tony, their battle in Siberia had proven just how violent Tony could be. The Soldier did not want the man to become like him.

A puppet of HYDRA.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony looked in the mirror they presented him with when he awoke. His left arm, up to his shoulder was metal. A lot like the arm Bucky had, it even had a red star. The flesh that was right next to the metal was red and scarred. Dried blood caked around part of it. It horrified Tony that just a few short weeks ago, heck, a few hours ago, he had two arms. Two _flesh_ arms. Now he was… part robot?

Was this how Bucky felt?

The arm was painful, oh so painful. It was like he'd stuck his entire arm into the sun. 

Did Bucky feel this much pain?

If he ever saw him again he'd fix that. He'd fix everything.

Tony bit back tears as he looked at his metal arm. He couldn't fix everything anymore.

He was useless without the use of his arms. His  _flesh_ arms.

He knew HYDRA had intended him to go under _The Winter Soldier_ treatment, but this far? This was inhuman. It was sick.

It was-

His legs buckled as a wave of nausea hit him, but his thigh blazed in pain and he ended up leaning into one of the men behind him.

Ruska patted his thigh, “Don’t worry. I will give you something for that”.

Tony’s fear shot through his eyes.

They wouldn’t!

He couldn’t lose his leg too!

“No no not another limb. The art of walking is harder to master with a cybernetic leg” Ruska muttered and tapped his own leg, “I will not wish that upon you”.

Tony opened his mouth to say something but found his throat was raw.

“All in good time” Ruska promised as the mirror was taken away and Tony was placed on the medical table again.

No.

No.

Not again!

No!

Tony began thrashing and gripped one of the men by the throat with the metal arm. He squeezed and thrashed before he heard a crack. He unclenched his fist and to his horror the man fell down dead.

But just as soon as he realised what he- what the arm had done. He was subdued and his legs and arms were strapped down. “No” Tony sobbed as the Baron injected his thigh.

He’d been stripped to his boxers during his last sleep, allowing him to see the full extent of his injuries.

His chest marked with scratches, bruises, his side looked caved in so he probably had a broken rib or two. His shins were bright purple. His knee looked twisted and his thigh was incredibly swollen and purple.

However, after just a few short seconds, it looked better after whatever the Baron had injected him with took his course. All of his injuries did.

What had he been injected with?

“A healing serum” Ruska answered Tony’s silent question, “from now on you will heal faster, nothing will be able to harm you for long” Ruska’s eyes darkened as he grinned, “you are our механик”.

Tony felt his mind go numb as he clenched his fists. Delighting as both obeyed. The metal arm was still raw and HYDRA had obviously been working on the nerves and making sure that whenever Tony wanted it to move, it would.

Ruska smiled as he watched, “today you will lose your mind”.

Tony snarled in anger but paused as the bright glare of the shield appeared at his feet.

“This is yours” Ruska smiled, “your weapon. Your shield. It is a mockery of a nation that has betrayed you. It represents everyone that hurt you. It is your weapon now механик”.

Tony hissed and tried to kick.

Ruska tutted, disappointed in Tony’s reaction.

“Wipe his mind” he ordered as a cold unfamiliar metal was pushed onto his head.

Tony focused on the shield, his mind shut out the pain and he chanted in his mind _Captain America’s shield_.

_He was loved._

_He wasn’t betrayed._

_That was not his shield it was Captain America’s!_

_Captain America’s shield!_

Captain America’s….

Captain…

Shield…

 

* * *

 

 

Steve growled as he ran through corridors. The element of surprise had long since been lost after they’d bumped into a rather angry and very unhappy Hulk.

HYDRA had apparently taken him shortly after the Ultron incident. It was almost a relief to Steve that Hulk hadn’t left them on their own by choice.

Bruce had yet to show so who knew how much damage had been done.

When Natasha had tried to explain to the Hulk that Tony was missing. Hulk tore down walls and chucked them at HYDRA agents. Which to his credit, certainly helped them get rid of more HYDRA agents.

The Winter Soldier looked up at Hulk curiously, his senses on red alert as he barked out a command.

“Stop. Find. Stark”.

Hulk paused and looked at The Soldier, sniffing him he slowly turned back to Banner. His body was malnourished and as he took in his surroundings he fell to the floor unconscious.

The Winter Soldier shrugged, “rather that, than angry green giant”.

Clint quickly checked Bruce for any internal injuries before Vision helped him lift up Bruce and carry him to the QuinJet.

“We are close” The Winter Soldier announced, “next location was for minor threats…easy to kill. They took those to a place not 20 miles east from here” he was about to let Bucky take back control of the body when a screen ahead of them turned on.

“This thing on? This thing actually working? Christ old shit really does work”.

Tony’s voice.

Steve and The Winter Soldier ran towards it as Natasha and Wanda made sure any surprise agents were dealt with.

A grainy photo of Tony Stark was on the screen looking a little worse for wear, “so if you’re actually watching this… if you’re seriously watching this cause y’know it is HYDRA for all I know I’m watching this. If I am hey this is Tony from the past and you’re looking fiiine Tony in the future” Tony smiled at his flirtatious comment.

Steve rolled his eyes, trust Tony to make a pass at himself in this situation.

“But. I’m dead if this message is out there. If someone other than myself or HYDRA are watching this, then, well, Steve, if it’s you whose watching this I’m… I’m sorry. Not sorry you found it… I mean I did trigger this for whenever you were near where I was kept to play so you’d at least know I’m dead. No more of the big bad Anthony Stark, no more useless Tony. Least you’ll be happy I’m dead”.

Steve’s heart stopped.

“Well, most likely dead. Well, maybe I’ve not got back to the terminal… actually scrap that it’s being sent because if it’s being relayed in a HYDRA facility then they’ve probably hit upon one of my files that they shouldn’t of seriously. So, because of that this base will blow up in ten seconds. Hope you’ve got your running shoes on fellas. Tony Stark over and out” the screen went black as warning lights blared.

All four of them ran.

But they weren’t fast enough, Wanda had barely thrown up her shields in time when the base exploded, bringing the entire base down upon them.

* * *

 

_Has the great Tony Stark finally lost himself to HYDRA?  Did they survive the blast?_

 

_Tune in tomorrow!_

 

_RUSSIAN-_

_механик- Mechanic_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for the Hulk not ditching them but poor Bruce!   
> Will they ever find Tony?


	5. Механик

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When all is lost a lesson must be learned...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Astonished by all the love this fic is getting!! Thank you <3!!

He stared at the shield.

The red, white and blue paintwork.

His shield.

His mouth curved into a smile.

His shield.

His.

He owned something else.

The star matched his arm.

How did he know it was a star?

What was a star?

The bit was shoved back into his mouth and his eyes darkened as the familiar metal surrounded his head.

He welcomed the pain.

It was the first thing he owned.

 

* * *

 

 

Steve groaned as he came to. Bucky’s head was against his lap. Wanda was with Natasha who was nursing a broken arm.

Bucky still wasn’t conscious so Steve pulled him close, “Buck” he whispered as he stroked the hair out of his face and smiled at Bucky, “c’mon y’lazy arse”.

Bucky’s eyes fluttered slightly but he remained unconscious.

“Wanda, Tasha, can you clear a way for us to get out?” Steve asked as he pulled Bucky into his arms.

Wanda nodded and they set about clearing a path for their way out.

Steve kept Bucky covered by any other falling debris, Natasha was pointing out to Wanda what parts of the infrastructure were safest to remove first.

As Wanda and Natasha worked, by some crude joke the screen they had viewed Tony on was uncovered.

 _Tony was dead_.

Steve’s heart was breaking second by second. Sure they’d had their differences; he could see why Tony had fought for the reasons he had.

He could just about see why Tony would fight Bucky and himself. Maybe he should have taken the tactile route and told Tony about who was behind his parents’ deaths. Then maybe they’d be chilling at the Avenger’s facility in Upstate as opposed to crawling out of a HYDRA base.

And Tony would be alive not… dead.

 

 

 

* * *

He watched as they walked around the chair. His eyes didn’t trust anyone. He knew only two things.

Shield and pain.

Pain was good. It was real. It eradicated mistakes and made him better.

The shield was different. The shield was unique.

It was solid and full of bright colours; he didn’t know what the colours meant. But they were on the shield. 

The shield.

His shield.

The Handler told him it was a weapon. He killed with it.

He would kill with it.

He would hurt with it.

He would destroy the Avengers with it.

Avengers?

Who were the Avengers?

Captain America was an Avenger.

Captain America must die.

Who was Captain America?

“Механик”.

His eyes snapped to his left, The Handler was speaking. He walked with a limp. He wasn’t like Механик. Механик had no faults. If he did they were removed. Механик was perfect. The Handler wasn’t.

Why didn’t they fix that?

He would fix it.

He would fix it once he had completed his mission.

They all needed fixing.

They all needed fixing and then they would be proud of Механик.

“They are soon here. You know what to do” The Handler said with a smirk.

Why did he smirk?

What was he hiding?

Hiding?

Slowly, he nodded and watched as The Handler gave him new orders. New objectives. Told him his fighting skills were dormant in his mind. He would appear innocent until it was too late.

The Handler’s words gave him structure.

Something to focus on.

New meaning.

He was Механик.

He did not let anyone beat him.

He allowed them to place the garish red and gold tarnished suit of armour over his body. There was a hole in the centre of the armour, it looked like something had attacked him.

Was that why he had a metal arm?

Or did he have a metal arm before?

Was that why there was a suit?

All these questions floated around caused too much delay. He was Механик. He did not need questions.

He didn't need answers only orders.

He wasn’t supposed to be recognised they whispered as they hurriedly shoved the armour over his body.

Механик was confused. He was Механик, who knew him?

He was a tool.

An asset.

He only knew death.

He showed them that as he tore everyone in the room apart limb from limb.

 

* * *

 

Steve cradled Bucky in the QuinJet. He’d came to as they’d exited the rubble but soon lost consciousness again.

Steve looked down at his friend and stroked a hair behind his ear. The last time he’d held Bucky had been in 1940 when Bucky had just got dumped by his latest girlfriend in favour of being a reporter for the War.

She’d not wanted a Brooklyn Boy any more.

Bucky had cried himself to sleep that night and although Steve’s asthma was acting up, he’d be damned if that was going to get in the way of him comforting his best friend.

Bucky whimpered as they flew to the next location. Steve sighed, “Buck’s not gonna be able to come with us to this one. I should stay with him but-”

“I’ll keep watch” Scott offered with a hint of a smile, “if anything happens I can shrink the jet so nobody gets killed. Just don’t step on us? It’s my daughter’s birthday next week and I’d reaaally like to be around to see it”.

Scott pretended to yelp when Wanda smacked his head.

Steve nodded, “thank you”.

Bruce shivered, “I think I’ll give it a miss too guys. I uh don’t feel too stable” Bruce paused as a wave of nausea hit him. He gripped the seats as Natasha helped him sit down.

“They were brutal on me” Bruce whispered after a while, “and I know not to talk back. If Tony is still alive…well we all know he can’t shut up”.

Steve nodded, “he once threatened this politician who was trying to take me in for my part in Sokovia… he well, he point-blank told him _back the hell down and get away from my Spangles_ ” Steve grinned, “then he pointed at me and said _I’ll pop a dollar in the jar later Grandpa_. Before ranting to this politician until he begged Tony to let _him_ leave”.

Everyone laughed at that. It was such a Tony thing to do. Even Wanda cracked a smile. Tony could take down HYDRA single handed by just ranting at them.

Steve shuddered at the thought of HYDRA.

Yes, Tony could talk HYDRA to death.

But they could just as easily shoot Tony to death.

When the jet landed, Steve, Wanda and Clint climbed out leaving Bucky, Natasha and Bruce behind. Steve cast a glance backwards towards Bucky’s prone figure, “stay safe” he muttered before following Clint and Wanda into the next HYDRA base.

* * *

 

_Have the Avengers finally found the right base?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lesson? Even under HYDRA's control Tony will still rip 'em to shreds!


	6. Bucky's eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have they finally found Tony?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an ask guys, all you artists out there I'm wanting a few pieces of fan-art to go with this fic.
> 
> 1\. Tony thinking about Bucky's arm playing ABBA.  
> 2\. механик and Winter Soldier bonding over hatred of HYDRA.  
> 3\. Bucky and Tony bonding over their metal arms. 
> 
>  
> 
> Please send submissions to; primevalpendragon@hotmail.co.uk

They could smell, rather than see that death was around them. With a few kicks here and there they soon came across a room with a cold metal chair on it. Limbs were strewn across the entire floor and bodies were bent at so many unnatural angles.

It was like a horror movie only a thousand times worse.

“Wanda, any signs of life?”

Wanda’s nose turned at the stench of the building but as she cast her eyes across the floor of limbs she shook her head, “these have all been… recent. Whoever did it is nearby; I can sense their presence”.

Steve nodded and looked to his left, to where the bulk of the limbs were. There were three doors, cell doors.

 _Please be here Tony_ he silently begged, “three doors, three of us. Pick a door. If you need back-up or find Tony yell”.

Wanda nimbly floated over to the closest one, she gave a shrug as Clint pouted at her choice- it had the least bodies.

Clint jumped over the pile of legs and landed by the middle one. He grinned at Steve.

“Oh thanks guys” Steve shook his head, “I get all the good jobs” before he ran and jumped over the legs and arms. He landed by the door and gripped it.

It was times like this that he missed the shield. Still, if Tony was here, maybe the shield was too? Steve nodded at the two Avengers and held up 3 fingers.

Eyeing the door for its weakest point, he lowered a finger. 2. Steve took a step back as he lowered the final finger and kicked the door open, immediately raising his gun in preparation. He heard the other’s doors open as he walked into the cell.

“Tony?” he asked into the darkness.

“Tony?” he heard Clint ask.

He looked around the room, even with his _super-vision_ as Tony liked to call it. He couldn’t see any sign of life in the room. Nothing except an old suit of armour.

Steve did a double take as he recognised the armour. The red and gold was still battled damaged from his and Bucky’s brutal assault back in Siberia.

“Tony?” he whispered and lowered his gun. Walking slowly towards the suit, he had a brief thought that maybe Tony wasn’t inside. Maybe he really was dead and this was just his suit.

The armour moved.

Steve held back a gasp as his fingers twitched towards his gun.

He kept his eyes on the figure as it slowly made its way over to him.

“Tony?” Steve kept repeating as the armour raised its right arm, his palm outstretched as if about to attack. Steve raised his arm in a feeble attempt at blocking whatever was coming his way.

He tensed, waiting for the blow.

After a few seconds he dared to look. The arm was still outstretched but the face-plate had been removed. Tony’s face was littered with cuts and bruises. Although most of it was hidden by a splash of blood going across his face.

Had he found Tony like this on the battlefield any other day, Steve would’ve dubbed this as normal and told him to go wash up.

But Tony had been taken by HYDRA. And if the brief snippets he’d heard from Bucky weren’t enough to chill him. Tony’s eyes were.

He remembered the dull, lifeless look Bucky had given him a couple of years ago, that had shaken him up real bad. But at least his eyes had shown a hint of anger. Even towards the end of their fight they’d had a hint of remorse and recognition starting to bleed through.

But Tony’s eyes, they weren’t just glazed over. They showed no emotion, no sign of recognising Steve or his surroundings. It was like his was a Vision- no not Vision, he had at least been curious when he was created.

Tony was…

_The Winter Soldier_

Steve crushed the thought before it could manifest into anything else. Tony was not The Winter Soldier. He probably thought Steve wouldn’t come get him so he’s scared to believe what was in front of him. In hindsight having the gun clenched in his hand wasn’t the best idea.

“Tone?” Steve tried again.as he discarded the gun, pulling the man closer. As he did he heard Wanda and Clint enter the room.

“Can you hear me?”

Tony nodded once, his eyes snapped mechanically to Steve’s.

“Let’s get the armour off him” Clint said, Tony’s posture was beginning to unnerve him. Something was wrong with his left side. He was leaning more to the right and his left arm was by his side. Clint knew that it had been broken in the fight at the landing bay so if HYDRA had made it worse being in the suit must be unbearable.  

“No” Tony whispered, only showing the briefest sign of anger as Steve’s arm reached out to his shoulder, “no!”

“Okay don’t worry we won’t remove it. C’mon let’s get you out of this place” Steve assured him and lowered his arms.

Tony looked at the door, “shield”.

“I’ve not got it” Steve smiled, “but I can still be-“

“Shield” Tony repeated.

Steve looked at Wanda, “check his mind”.

Wanda nodded and was about to start looking when Tony’s eyes turned fearful and they snapped to hers.

“On second thoughts… wait for that one” Steve said and moved towards Tony again.

“Shield” Tony repeated and moved towards the door, “Shield”.

Steve looked up and turned the door slightly, “oh” he smiled as he unhooked the shield from the door, “guessin’ you kept it close”.

“My shield” Tony warned and pulled it close. His eyes snapping to Steve’s, “shield mine”.

Steve nodded, “it’s yours don’t worry”.

Tony smiled slightly, “mine”.

Clint stiffened. A smile would be great; heck it would be the best thing in the world to see on Tony on the best of days. But this was a Tony who had quite literally just ripped HYDRA apart. Coupled with his unnerving eyes the smile was evil.

“Let’s get you out okay?” Steve smiled, his hand stroked Tony’s cheek.

Tony nodded, “mine”.

Steve smiled and held Tony’s hand.

Tony yanked it back and whimpered.

“No!” Tony cried out and backed towards the cells wall. He looked at all three of them as his eyes clouded over.

He was Механик.

He was Механик.

These were the Avengers. They had faults.

This was Captain America. He stood for justice, freedom.

He carried a gun.

He had a problem.

He must be fixed.

Механик would fix him and then they would be proud.

“Tony?” Steve’s face crumbled with concern as Tony’s eyes glanced over his body in an assessing manner. He had a very bad feeling about this.

“ты в безопасности” a voice in the doorway said.

Tony’s gaze shifted to the speaker.

Who was this man?

He was not an Avenger.

He had a silver arm. Silver arm with red star.

Tony’s lips curved into a smile.

He was Механик but this was his predecessor; Winter Soldier. He had no problems. He did not need fixing.

It was a relief to Механик. He didn’t have to fix 4 people, only 3.

Winter Soldier said he was safe.

Механик was safe.

That was not right, Механик was never safe. What was safe?

This place was not safe with 3 remaining faults.

They would be eliminated soon enough, then Механик might be safe.

“Не безопасно” Tony slowly responded as the speaker moved towards him.

“Buck?” Steve whispered, “I thought you were out for the count”.

“Вы котенка. обещаю. пойдем с нами”.

He needed guidance.

This man was not an Avenger.

Avengers were to be killed.

What should he do with this man?

What would he do to Механик?

 Tony nodded, “защитить?” he was so unsure.

Bucky nodded, “I will” before holding his hand out. Tony’s gaze fell upon the arm. The metal arm and he latched on.

Tony looked at Bucky, “arm” he offered. And in an instant, Bucky saw through Tony’s eyes. He really saw. He could see past the layers of nothing and delved into the pain. Tony had grabbed his arm with his own left arm.

 _Oh Tony_ Bucky thought as his eyes glistened with tears as he gently pulled the genius closer, “yeah it’s a big silver arm shellhead. Might let’ya play with it”.

Tony’s eyes narrowed and he slammed Bucky back into the wall, his eyes ablaze with fury.

How did the Winter Soldier know!

How did he see his arm!

His arm was special!

It was his!

Механик arm!

Winter Soldier was with the Avengers.

He was a fault. He needed fixing. They all did

 “устранить Avengers” Tony snapped as he dug his hand into Bucky’s neck.

Bucky groaned and tried to find purchase on Tony as Tony began slamming his head into the wall. Kicking at his shins and crotch.

Clint was the one to help though by firing an arrow at Tony’s armour, briefly distracting him.

Tony cocked his head at Clint and chucked the shield into his side.

“Target Clint Barton. Fault; hurt Механик. Fix: Kill”.

Clint’s eyes widened and he’d only just ducked when Tony jumped over to him. His arms grabbing the bow and pulling Clint back before he could slip out of it.

“Guys little help” Clint rasped as Tony began strangling him. Wanda ran to help but found she was in the same position as Clint within a few seconds.

“Target Wanda Maximoff. Fault: Left Baron Strucker. Fix: Kill” both were suddenly lifted in the air by Tony’s hands. The armour was battered and torn but Tony was displaying more strength than he had when he fought Steve and Bucky.

Steve winced at the thought of Tony having this much power. Let alone what he was doing with it.

“Tony!” Steve yelled and raised the gun, “put them down”.

“TONY” Steve yelled when Tony refused to obey.

Bucky groaned and rubbed his throat, “Механик. Они были исправлены. Положите их вниз” he growled.

Tony shook his head, “Они не были исправлены. Я убью их. Тогда я убью тебя” and continued tightening his grip.

“You have no reason to kill us Tony. We’re help to help you. To bring you home” Clint gasped out as he pointlessly wriggled in Tony’s iron clad grip. Tony snarled and slammed Clint and Wanda against the wall giving him a better grip on their throats, “targets will be fixed in 5 seconds”.

Clint’s eyes were drooping shut, his face red with the effort of trying to breathe. Wanda was going purple, her eyes glowed red briefly before she slammed her energy against Tony, causing him to fly back and let them go.

“Bitch” Tony spat.

Wanda groaned and flew more energy into Tony’s face, only stopping when Bucky grabbed his arms and pulled them back, “alright Tin Man. I can see they’ve fucked you up. But if you come with us we can sort you out”.

The Winter Soldier’s voice was not mad.

He was calm.

He did not give him pain- why did he not get pain!

Механик did not deser-

“I’ll make sure nobody hurts you” Winter Soldier said, his eyes were ablaze with both fury and understanding.

“n-No” Tony’s voice cracked.

Those eyes!

Those eyes they were…  

Механик was no longer in control. Tony gasped as he focused on The Win- no no it wasn’t him, it was Bucky. Bucky was in control. He had to get him to understand, understand he did not want to kill. He was Tony, these were his friends.

He did not want to kill them.

 _He_ would.

Механик would kill. Tony pushed back the pain as Механик tried to take hold again. He had to leave them. They would all die if Механик-

Механик was coming.

“NO!” Tony howled and yanked his arms free from Bucky’s grasp, “No! I’ll kill!” he shook them all off and ran towards the exit.

“TONY!” Steve roared as he ran after him.

* * *

 

He had to run. Had to.

The man, the blonde.

The blue red and white man. He was the shield.

He wanted his shield.

His shield.

Механик shield!

“Tony!”

Who was Tony?

Was he Tony?

No.

No.

He was механик.

He wasn’t anything else.

He had to run.

He didn’t want those people to die.

He didn’t want the death. He didn’t.

It was his orders.

He didn’t-

He fell to the floor as something struck his head. Groaning in pain he welcomed the arrival of the darkness.

* * *

_So Tony has been found but whose given him a nice trip to the land of unconsciousness? Find out tomorrow!_

 

 RUSSIAN:

(not fluent at all, it's mainly all translate) 

ты в безопасности-  you are safe

Не безопасно- it is unsafe

Вы котенка. Обещаю. пойдем с нами- You are kitten. I promise. come with us

защитить- protect

устранить Avengers- eliminate Avengers

Механик. Они были исправлены. Положите их вниз-Mechanic. They have been fixed. Put them down

Они не были исправлены. Я убью их. Тогда я убью тебя- They were not fixed. I'll kill them. Then I'll kill you

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whosoever whacks a genius over the head, if he be stupid, will realise he hit a HYDRA killer.
> 
> I'm curious as to what Team you all think I am.  
> Am I Team Cap or Team Ironman.  
> If 4 people get it right I'll upload the first Bucky and ABBA fic!


	7. Little Buckling and Mr Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The One Where Talking Leads To Snowflake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of you guessed my Team. I am a Team Cap. Not only for his own reasons for not signing the Accords but a lot more reasons. Bucky does help though.  
> Anyway, I will upload the ABBA fic tonight!  
> Still looking for artists so please share this with all who draw!  
> Remember I'm looking for;
> 
> 1\. Tony thinking about Bucky's arm playing ABBA.  
> 2\. механик and Winter Soldier bonding over hatred of HYDRA.  
> 3\. Bucky and Tony bonding over their metal arms.
> 
>  
> 
> Please send submissions to; primevalpendragon@hotmail.co.uk

“I would’ve removed the armour... but something tells me you don’t want that” the drawl of a Brooklyn accent smirked.

Tony’s eyes opened slightly to find he was on make shift bed in the lower section of his tower; the section they usually used for prisoners.

“Oh yay I’m a bad guy for keepin’ my suit on” Tony snapped as he sat up. Taking off the helmet he rubbed his head, “so you hit me then?” he asked as he looked at the speaker, Bucky. Or was he the Soldier?

Bucky grinned, “stole Cap’s shield. I just couldn’t resist a running target like yourself dollface all gold and red. Besides, the others were a little occupied with y’know trying to breathe again” he then waltzed into the cell and sat on the bed beside Tony.

Tony winced, “I’m not safe Barnes”.

“Look, you and I both know you’ve had something happen to your so-called brilliance”.

“i-I” Tony began.

“And I think we both know they did something much worse, correct?”

Tony narrowed his eyes, “I don’t know what you are talking about”.

“Nobody else can hear, nobody’s gonna scan you. Nobody but us kid”.

“Not a kid”.

“Well you’re certainly not older than me either” Bucky fired back, “look, ignore it for all I care. But the others only know that your attack on them was a result of HYDRA. I think Stevie may believe it’s brainwashing or some form of mind-control. The others, that witch she keeps trying to get in your mind but I told her I’d let Winter deal with her if she attempted to do it again”.

Tony looked at Bucky for half a second before speaking, “you don’t have to protect me y’know”.

“Sure I do dollface” Bucky grinned and swivelled in his position so that his legs rested on Tony’s lap, “I’ve been told you have to stay in this room till Mr Green Giant can determine what’s up with you”.

“Mr Green Giant?” Tony questioned, “and feet off, this suit is very expensive”.

“And it’s also looking more and more like scrap metal each time you move and he’s the one with the green thing in him”.

“Bruce?” Tony asked, his eyes shined with a hint of anger, “what’s he doing here?”

“HYDRA had him” Bucky supplied

Tony nodded as if that one tiny word answered a million of other questions all at once. He slowly rubbed circles on Bucky’s one foot, “I didn’t know they had him”.

“Nobody did. From what I’ve heard, he didn’t know much either. Witch checked his mind though, he’s clean from anything”.

“What if something’s dormant?”

“She checked for that too”.

“That why you won’t let her check me? Cause you know what’s inside. You know I’m a monster”.

“I never said that Kitty” Bucky whispered and sat up, with his one hand he tilted the metal chin and forced Tony to meet his gaze, “and if you’re a monster what’s that make me huh? I’ve got a lot of kills under my foot”.

“Belt”.

“What?”

“It’s belt. A lot of kills under my belt”

“Well that’s shit” Bucky mumbled, “sounds way better being under your foot”.

Tony cracked a smile, “it does doesn’t it?” before he bit his lip, “I am a monster though”.

“You-“

“I ripped people apart limb by limb Buckling. I tore into them like it was nothing and I enjoyed it. I enjoyed killing them and tearing them apart. Hearing their life fade out of them and laughing as they begged me. A week ago I was begging them for mercy. Begging them to stop and here I was laughing as I pulled them apart as if they were nothing more than chunks of Lego”.

Tony sighed and rubbed his eyes, “I need coffee. God how long has it been since I had a decent bit of caffeine in my system”

“Probably before you and Steve had a cat fight”.

Tony laughed, “a cat fight? Seriously? That’s what you wanna call it? I was going more of a Civil War. Sounds manlier”.

“Ain’t nothing manly about a man who fights in Spandex”.

Tony chuckled, “My dad once said he rescued a lot of people wearing a showgirl outfit”.

Bucky’s eyes lit up with glee, “oh it was much worse. He looked like such a punk in that guise. I was almost tempted to hang back and see if someone with more style came along”.

“He’s a good man though”.

Bucky nodded, “the best”.

“Stubborn though”.

“Aren’t we all?”

“A fitting match”.

Bucky gazed at Tony’s armour and turned away when he noted the damage to the chest plate, “if we hadn’t of attacked you this would never have happened” Bucky let out an angry sigh as he moved his legs off of Tony’s lap and stood up.

Tony nodded, “I’m not gonna lie, this is entirely on Captain America and Boy Wonder”.

“Boy Wonder? Seriously, you’re going for Boy Wonder? Not Winter Soldier? Or I don’t know maybe- my name?!”

Tony nodded, “Course. I mean you looked more like Girl Power with your previous- shockingly handsome hobo look”.

“See I told Steve it was a good look”.

Tony smiled, “next time he comes near you with scissors I’ll put itching powder in his costume”.

Bucky laughed, “I’d sure as hell like to see that”.

“FRIDAY add itchi-“ Tony cut himself off as he remembered where he was. The walls of his cell suddenly seemed a fraction colder and despite Bucky’s presence he felt alone.

“Take off your armour” Bucky suddenly commanded.

Tony blanched, “nope, no way nu-uh”.

“That wasn’t an ask. Take it off”.

“I’m wearing hardly anything underneath you know” Tony said with a slight narrow of his eyes.

“And I used to sleep next to 30 men”.

“Seriously?” Tony’s eyes went wide, “you’re kidding right? Tell me you’re kidding? Did Cap too? Oh my god this is just the best news ever. Does Cap spoon? Did you?”

“Tony if you take your armour off I will tell you about how Captain America used to go to sleep sucking his thumb and cuddling a teddy bear”.

Tony’s eyes widened and he quickly began to unclip the lower portions of his armour.  

Bucky watched the man as his armour was removed. Tony was still favouring his right arm. With one very awkward manoeuvre he’d managed to get the right arm off. Leaving only his left arm and chest in armour.

“Need a little help shellhead?” Bucky asked.

“Depends what part of me you’re wanting a feel of” Tony smugly grinned back and Bucky blushed as he realised that apart from the chest plate. Tony was only wearing boxers.

He soon frowned as he saw the state of Tony’s legs.

“Di-Did I-“ he began with a hoarse whisper.

“HYDRA” Tony finished, “HYDRA did everything”.

“But your-“

“It was HYDRA James. HYDRA fucked me up completely” Tony sighed as he sat on the bed, “If you’re just gonna stand there get me something to shove on? I’m not as keen on looking at HYDRA’s artwork for any longer than I have to”.

Bucky nodded and shook his head, “you’re the only guy I know who could joke about something like this”.

“Well HYDRA are no Van Gogh that’s for sure- hey you ever seen his work? Man was he a talented guy! I’ll have to take you Musée d'Orsay some time okay? You have a passport right? Wait no don’t answer that I don’t even wanna know how you get across countries”.

“I do not have a passport” Bucky replied, “Steve keeps wanting me to get one, join the world”.

“I can get you one tomorrow if it’ll stop him nagging like the housewife he is”.

Bucky laughed, “alright Stark. You get me a passport I’ll get you pants deal?”

“And coffee. Don’t forget coffee”

“Coffee? Woah no I ain’t your slave”.

“But Snowflake” Tony pouted.

Bucky blushed as he felt Winter blush. That single word sent sparks up and down Bucky’s back, “we’ll see” he stuttered out, “I won’t be long” he added before walking out of the cell. Desperately trying to keep his emotions in order he couldn’t help but give Tony another look before he left the man alone.

Tony was staring at his left side, touching it, squeezing his hands into fists.

There was something that wasn’t quite right about the whole scene that made Bucky question if he really had been speaking to Tony Stark or whether his new counterpart was in control.

* * *

_Is this love Winter?_

Hope you enjoyed this filler chapter- this fic started off as 6,000 words and now it's doubled- thank you to all who've left kudos/comments/bookmarked it- it means a lot!!

Tune in tomorrow for the next instalment.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you know of any fics where Tony was in the War with Bucky and Steve I would love to read them. Please go with Bucky/Tony but if there are any with Steve/Tony but Tony still ends up in present day with Steve I'd love them too!
> 
> Thank you <3


	8. Plums

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could Механик have a soft spot for a certain Winter Soldier?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally planned on having more Avengers in this fic but I felt the urge to let Winter have a few lines. He's a real swell guy ^_^
> 
> Still looking for artists so please share this with all who draw!  
> Remember I'm looking for;
> 
> 1\. Tony thinking about Bucky's arm playing ABBA.  
> 2\. механик and Winter Soldier bonding over hatred of HYDRA.  
> 3\. Bucky and Tony bonding over their metal arms.
> 
>  
> 
> Please send submissions to; primevalpendragon@hotmail.co.uk

Bucky frowned at the coffee maker. It was more complex than any he had come across. He wasn’t as naïve to the new technology as everyone thought he was. But Stark’s coffee maker might as well have been from Mars it was so complex.

“Tony likes that one” Steve whispered as he pushed a button on the machine.

It whirred into life and a mug was swiftly placed under the tap.

“Thanks” Bucky muttered and looked at Steve. His eyes were hollow and red, he’d been crying.

“Did he-“

“They fucked him up big time Stevie” Bucky answered,” no use pretending that he ain’t damaged”.

“They… what he did to Clint, to Wanda” Steve took a deep breath, as if the very words were causing him pain.

“Spit it out Punk” Bucky groaned and grabbed the coffee, “his lordship is wan’ing a coffee”.

“They brainwashed him”.

Bucky stiffened and he sent a sharp look to Steve, “Winter is better at explaining what they’ve done. But he’s angry. So I’ll say this Steve; Tony is unstable. He’s gone through a lot of pain and it won’t take much to twist him back into their pet”.

Steve nodded, “do you know what triggers it?”

“The Avengers”.

Steve paled.

“a-All of us?”

Bucky’s lip twitched, “who?”

“Wanda”.

Bucky calmly placed the mug on the side table before running towards Tony’s cell.

 

* * *

 

Wanda watched as Tony watched her. It was like the cat watching his mouse, toying with it. Waiting for that final moment before it sprang. She had watched Pietro do the same thing to their old dog; Edgar. He'd wave a treat in Edgar's face before chucking it into the sofa the second Edgar was about to pounce on him.

“I can see such pain in your eyes” Wanda softly spoke.

"And I can see your power is unnatural. Come closer, let me fix that” he stood slowly, his left hand twitched as he kicked the door to his cell open.

Wanda flew energy back at Tony in an effort to keep him in his cell, “stay back Stark” Wanda warned.

“Your little tricks only work for so long. I can stand here all night” Tony smirked, “maybe I’ll kill you like Ultron killed Speedy Gonzales”.

Wanda screeched and chucked more energy at Tony, “You will regret mocking my Pietro”.

“No I won’t” Tony sing-songed as he punched a hole in the side of the wall with his fist, “you gotta ten second headstart if you leave now”.

Wanda’s mouth twitched, “you’re fighting a battle Stark that is hard to win. Keep fighting it” and without another word she left.

Tony felt a sudden intense pressure lift from his shoulders. Taking a deep breath he stepped out of the cell.

_Fix her._

No!

_Fix her._

_Fix them all._

_They need your help._

Tony shut off the voice and gripped the doorway, “god where is Barnes when you need him”.

As if on cue Bucky appeared in the doorway, “Where is she?”  

“Who?”

“Mind Lady”.

Tony’s jaw clenched, “I-I let her go. Didn’t want to. Still don’t, I wanna tear her apart. Make her scream as I pull her-“

“Is your coffee machine from Mars?” Bucky cut in, hoping the question would distract Tony’s counterpart from making an appearance.

“I made it”

“That explains a whole lot Kitty”.

Tony grinned, “I made a heart in a cave with a box of scraps. Do you honestly think I couldn’t make my coffee machine awesome? Speaking of. Coffee. Where at?”

“Oh I uh-“

“You left it didn’t you. Buckling” Tony whined and pouted, “and hey where are my pants?!”

Bucky smiled, “was hopin’ to lend ya mine”.

Tony’s eyes went wide as he glanced at Bucky’s pants. Smirking to himself he replied, “and what would Captain Righteous say about that?”

“Eh Captain Righteous used to buy his clothes from the little girls section when he was 18” Bucky smiled, “figured he didn’t get a say if I lent my pants over to a Stark. Least we’re the same size”.

“Oh are we? You been looking? Cause I could’ve sworn you were only a-“

“Buck you forgot the coffee” Steve said as he walked over to Bucky, apparently choosing to ignore what he had obviously been listening in on, “and the pants” he added as he handed over a spare pair of black pants.

“Get out” Tony snapped as his hand tightened its hold on the doorway, “GET OUT” he yelled.

_Fix him._

_Fix him._

_He was weedy. He is unsafe. He needs fixing._

Bucky felt the change before he saw it, taking the coffee and pants off Steve he nudged the super soldier to one side with his hip as he got in line of Tony’s view, “Winter likes Plums” he offered.

Tony’s eyes twitched. He wasn’t Tony anymore; he was Механик.

“I got a fault?” Bucky asked as he stepped closer to the cell.

“Buck-“ he heard Steve start to say.

“Get out Steve. He’s not safe with you here. You need to get out”.

“Fix. Kill. Captain Rogers” Механик repeated.

“Plums” Bucky began, “I could never stand the buggers but Winter loves them. Think he knows I don’t like ‘em so he eats and eats them then lets me have control so I get the aftertaste”.

“Kill Captain Rogers” Механик snarled as Bucky stepped into the cell and placed the coffee in Механик’s hands.

“That other voice in you, he likes this drink. But he’s terrified isn’t he?”

Механик paused his mantra and looked up at Bucky before slowly nodding.

“That scares you doesn’t it?”

Механик nodded.

“He’s only scared cause you wanna kill good people”.

“They are not good they have faults. They need fixing!”

“Drink up and then I’ll let you fix me” Bucky smiled, “Promise”.

Механик paused, assessed Bucky and nodded quickly before downing the coffee in one gulp.

“Oh” he gasped as he felt the caffeine flood through his system.

“Oh indeed” Bucky nodded, “now look uh… what is your name again?”

“Механик”

“Okay Механик, now your voice inside you; Tony. He loves that stuff”.

“It is good”.

Bucky smiled, “he also wants to wear pants. You wanna do me a favour and put them on? It’s way too early for me to get up close and personal with your Crown Jewels”.

Механик flushed and held his hand out.

“I have a voice in me too”.

Механик twitched as he placed his one foot in the bottom of the trousers, he grunted as he slipped onto the floor, “stupid things” he grunted.

Bucky smiled and knelt beside Механик, “you put your feet in the big part not the small bits” he offered as he held Механик slip on the trousers.

Механик leant against Bucky and sniffed his neck, “you are… okay”.

“Okay? I slip on your trousers for you and all I get is a _you are okay?_ ”

Механик growled and bit Bucky’s neck.

“OW! Okay yeah. Okay is great” Bucky whined as he rubbed the mark, “Jesus Kitty, if you’re not careful I’ll let Winter out and he’s very curious about new things”.

“Winter?”

Bucky smiled, “yeah he’s about my height. Shockingly bad taste in food. His hygiene is appalling and he sleeps on his side. I mean who does that?”

Bucky felt the familiar pull as Winter took over and he was having his all-too-often argument with the Winter Soldier.

“I resent that” Winter spoke, “Plums are lovely”.

Механик twitched, obviously not expecting Bucky to change his demeanour or his voice so suddenly.

Winter looked at Механик and nodded once, “hello Механик”.

“Hello” Механик answered simply, “you do not need fixing. I will not kill you”.

“You couldn’t if you tried” Winter grinned, “you have any plums? Girly doesn’t like ‘em”.

Winter smirked as he felt Bucky send him a rather rude gesture at the nickname.

“Plums?” Механик questioned as if the word was an entire new language”.

Winter nodded happily and he gushed, “or bananas. I like plums the best though. They are small. I like fruits, do you? I really like plums and bananas but I don't mind apples and grapefruit. Although they are very sour and make my eyes water. I don't like that. But I do like fruit. They are cheap and free- usually. Girly doesn't like it if I steal too much. But I like plums and I don't see them often” Winter suddenly stopped speaking as if he had said too much. He looked at his feet and mumbled, “sorry”.

“What for?” Механик responded and stepped towards Winter, “you have no faults. It is refreshing. What are plums?”

Winter smiled at Механик, encouraged by Механик’s question he went on to describe plums in every way he could using the words Bucky supplied and helped him pronounce.

By the end of Winter’s lengthy talk on the fruit Механик had grown tired, he was not used to being let in control for so long, his head drooped against Winter’s shoulder and Winter guided him to the bed. He held him by the waist as he lay down beside Механик. Механик's hands found Winter's shirt as he shut his eyes.

“When you are next here. I will get you a plum. You will agree they are the best” Winter beamed and for a fraction of a second he felt a swell of pride emanate from Bucky as Winter held Механик till he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do plan on having more Avengers in the next bit. Maybe Bruce and Clint? But I'm curious as to whether you'd want more of Механик and Winter talking.


	9. My first kiss went a little like this...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> механик is back and this time he discovers plums

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please contact any of your artist friends as I would love some art to go with this fic!  
> Also if I do end up not having this fic finished by middle of June there will be a week wait as I'll be in Italy. I do hope to have it all done by then but I have plans for a sequel!
> 
> Totally my longest chapter here. I swear this fic wasn't even meant to be this long and I don't think I'm even half done yet!!
> 
>  

As he stirred from the unexpected sleep, Tony felt the warmth of a chest and the steady beat of a heart against his ear. Nuzzling into the warm body. Tony tugged at the shirt that had wound up caught in his fist. Opening one eye, he saw Bucky was curled against him, holding him against his chest in a protective manner. The man was asleep, his face losing all tension and worry that claimed it when he was awake.

Tony didn’t realise he was staring until Bucky opened an eye and huffed, “guessin’ you never learnt its rude to stare”.

“Thought telepathy would get you to get your hands off my ass” Tony quipped with a shy grin. Bucky only snorted in response.

“Didn’t hear any complaints Kitty” he smiled but sat up slowly. Allowing Tony to stretch out, “you still got parts of your armour on. It must be uncomfy to sleep in”.

Tony shrugged, “its fine Snow Boy”.

“Again with the nicknames?” Bucky laughed and got off the bed, “you are sure as hell are a lucky punk Stark. Else I woulda-“

“You’re one to talk you call me Kitty”.

“Kitty suits ya. All the scratches of a kitten and with a cute face to match”.

Tony blushed.

Bucky smiled, “I think the fairy coffee mother musta snuck in whilst we were out. There’s coffee and food here for ya”.

“Coffee?” Tony’s leg twitched as he all but pounced over to Bucky, “gimme gimme gimme”.

Bucky laughed and handed over the mug, Tony looked at the contents, “coffee oh my sweet wonderful nectar I shall never go a day without you ever again” before sipping fervently at it.

“Careful Princess or y’all end up with a scorched mouth”.

Tony shrugged, “so kiss it better” and continued drinking.

“Maybe I will” Bucky muttered as he sipped his own drink. He’d not had a decent mug of the stuff since before they’d got Tony back. He’d been almost entirely dependent on the beverage as he worked tirelessly in finding out where Tony could be.

He felt Winter growl at him.

Winter was in many ways like a child. He was constantly curious about the world around him. Always in awe of anything new and he hated coffee. It was far too bitter for him. Feeling almost guilty about subjecting Winter to the harshness of coffee, he added sugar to his drink before taking another drink.

Tony looked up at Bucky, “I don’t think I should be here”.

“What in the cell? Na you shouldn’t. I could sneak you into your labs-“

“No” Tony began, “I mean in the Tower. I see the Avengers and all I wanna do is attack them the way a starving orphan would attack food. I can feel it building up even now. I just wanna rip out Cap’s throat and strangle the others with it”.

“Woah now Mr Grumpy” Bucky cut in, “that ain’t happenin’”

“I know you won-“

“No. You can fight him. Wanda came by yesterday, so did Steve. The cell was open and you could’ve just easily killed them but you didn’t. Granted I did introduce механик to coffee which might turn out to be a bad thing but it sure as hell knocked him for six”.

“ме- who?”

“It’s uh what your other you likes being called. Mine is The Winter Soldier. But he thinks it’s a mouthful and prefers Winter”.

Tony nodded and drained his mug before looking over at the food that had been left for them.

“Plums?” Tony smiled, “I haven’t had one of those in years”.

Bucky blanched, “trust me you don’t want-“Bucky groaned, “Winter now is not the time you can have one later”.

Tony looked at Bucky with a curious expression on his face, “he speaks to you?”

“More like I get a thought? Like he just pops up”.

“My uhm, механик. I mean I think it’s him. Another personality? Like bi-polar but more… kill happy. He’s eyeing the plums”.

Bucky laughed, “Winter’s very happy. He taught механик all about them yesterday”.

Tony nodded with a small smile, “he ever had blueberries?”

Bucky shook his head, “nope but he’s curious about them. You got any?”

Tony nodded, “they’re the blueish balls in that red bowl. Help yourself” Tony smiled and watched as a twinkle began in Bucky’s eyes.

“Thank you” he softly said as he placed one on his tongue. Tony sat and watched as Buck- no, no the light and expression on Bucky’s face was not Bucky’s. Granted it was a subtle change, but it was noticeable, Winter was currently in control.

Apparently the thought of trying a new fruit was too much for The Winter Solider and he just had to try some.

Tony smiled as Winter let out a squeal of delight as he swallowed the blueberry.

“You like?” he asked.

Winter nodded and smiled at Tony, “let him out. I wanna feed him a plum. I promised” he pouted.

If it weren’t for the fact that Winter was wanting a homicidal maniac to say hello, Tony would have obliged.

Winter’s eyes drew in suddenly and as if by magic. He gave Tony the only puppy-dog eyes that he could never resist. The only puppy-dog eyes that he had only seen on one other person; Steve.

“I’m gonna regret this” Tony muttered and knelt in front of Winter, “listen Snowy. Механик is a little sleepy right now. But I’m more than happy to eat some plums”.

Winter’s eyes twitched and his nose wrinkled, “only if you take off that silly armour. It’s not agreeing with механик” and then came another pout.

“You know for a deadly assassin you are such a pouter if you want something” Tony smirked and took his chest plate off. A dark bruise was still visible on his chest but it was receding. He wasn’t stupid. As soon as his knee and thigh had healed he’d worked out what he’d been given.

A rough, if yet effective, version of the Super-Soldier Serum.

“And the rest” Winter whinged.

“Can it Snowflake” механик snapped, “It’s hard”.

Winter grinned wide, “механик! I have plums! You must try them!” he exclaimed and placed one against механик’s lips. Smiling so brightly that механик bit into the soft fruit and moaned as felt his mouth exploded in flavour.

Winter grinned, “you like?” his eyes were so full of hope that looked so fragile on his face. Winter had obviously never had the pleasure of getting so close to someone he wasn’t ordered to kill.

Механик nodded as he swallowed. He was about to open his mouth to speak but was given another bite of the plum.

Winter flushed as механик’s lips caught his fingers. Happy emotions had often confused him. The Grumpy man in his head liked to give him _mind-hugs_ whenever he was feeling murderous, which, to Grumpy’s delight ended up with Winter crawling back to a curious state. Watching механик certainly was a feast for his curious mind.

He was so unlike his counterpart that it was almost like watching two people. Technically it was watching two people except they were trapped in one body. Механик was obviously so lacking in human contact- like Winter had been a few years ago.

And if the man had never tasted plums then he obviously hadn’t lived.

Механик caught his stare and smiled at him.

Winter’s heart sped up as he felt an urge he thought only the other man got.

_What is this feeling?_

He wrinkled his nose as he got no response so instead he focused on eating plums. Plums were good. He liked plums. He liked механик.

Wait what?

He liked another person?

Another person who wasn’t himself?

He didn’t think that was possible. He tolerated the man in tights. He did not trust the lady with the red glowing hands and he certainly didn’t trust the man who was all purple. He smelt too new.

But механик? He was so much more innocent. He was raw and in so much pain. Winter could sense that he had suffered like Winter had.

Forced into an existence that neither counterpart had any preparation for.

Механик looked at Winter and ran his fingers across the rest of the plum. Lightly tapping Winter’s lips, he smiled as Winter licked them.

“I like plums” механик softly said, “they taste sharp but sweet”.

“I like plums ‘cause they make me feel in control” Winter admitted. All of the emotions that were flooding through him were so new and so challenging that Winter was afraid one wrong word would cause механик to panic and flee.

Winter glanced behind him at the open cell door.

They could both escape.

Live off plums and grapefruit and-

Winter was cut off as the other man in him told him to look at механик.

He turned his head to see механик was tilting his own head at Winter. Assessing him. Gazing at him. Механик’s eyes were soft, almost like his counterpart Tony’s were when he was smiling.

“You are a curious thing” механик began. His words were slow but deliberately so, “there is another like us. One but two. Scrappy Man says he is a green giant. I would like to meet him. D-Do you think he likes plums?”

Winter pondered at the thought of the green beast he had met in the HYDRA base eating something as simple and quaint as a plum.

“Maybe” he answered and picked up the last plum. He offered it to механик who held in his hand for a few seconds before nibbling at it and handing it back.

“You don’t like?” Winter started and could feel the voice nudge him over to механик.

“I do like. You like too. You eat I eat”.

Winter beamed, “you’d share with me?”

Механик nodded, “you do not need fixing. But you need food”.

“Can’t argue with logic. ‘Sides Grumpy don’t like ‘em”.

“Snappy doesn’t like water” механик cut in suddenly, “he doesn’t like it cause some bad guys hurt him with it. I want to make them pay. I want to burn them. I want to fix them but he tells me that they have already burned. Does this mean I am me and Snappy is you?”

Winter chuckled at механик attempt at understanding the confusing thoughts his counterpart had. He placed the plum against механик’s mouth, “no Kitty. It means that your voice has a dark side too. Gir- my voice, uh he’s called Bucky. He was in a War. He fought and he was very good. Very talented at shooting. I know this because I can sometimes use his skills to fight and he enjoys it. He says I am like his little brother which is rather insulting because I am not little I am the same height as him”.

“You think my voice can stop me from hurting people I don’t wanna hurt?”

Winter paused before nodding, “if he can’t I’ll try”.

Механик smiled, a real genuine smile that showed his teeth.

Winter smiled back, механик’s smile was incredibly infectious. He titled his face towards механик’s and without any hint or push. He leaned into механик’s face and pressed their lips together. A soft “oh” came from the back of механик’s throat as he slowly began kissing Winter back. The taste of plums and blueberries mixed together as they explored each-others mouths.

* * *

 

 

Steve sat against the entrance to the cells. A year ago he and Tony had placed a very niggly and very grumpy Dr. Doom in the very cell Tony was currently occupying.

Such a lot had happened in the year.

So many things that should never have been and so many things that perhaps could have been avoided.

Steve shuddered at the memory of Tony’s blank unseeing eyes. He had now spent more time with the younger Stark than the elder. And he’d ruined any form of friendship with one of the most understanding of people.

When he’d confessed to Tony that Bucky was alive and he was out there somewhere, Tony had told him he could have access to whatever he needed whenever. It had greatly improved his searches of Bucky. A number of times he reached a safe house that Bucky had obviously only just ran out of a few hours prior.

And now Tony had been tortured and brainwashed like Bucky had all because Steve was too damn proud and just had to keep most important secret from Tony. Natasha had not been so kind when she had told Steve that Tony had never really had anyone that hadn’t betrayed him.

Everyone had at some point, even her.

The thought was so heart-breaking that Steve had to clutch his chest to make sure his heart wasn’t actually breaking.

Steve winced when he heard a thump come from behind. Peeking around the doorway he saw that it was only the mug he had put coffee in for Bucky. It had simply rolled onto the floor. Not breaking, he didn’t want to risk Tony breaking a porcelain mug and smashing it into Bucky.

He rubbed his chest as he took calming breaths before his eyes went wide in shock.

Sitting on the floor of the cell were Bucky and Tony, which at first glance seemed innocent, but Steve had enhanced vision and so he could see Bucky and Tony were quite obviously oblivious to their surroundings as their lips were locked together, hands tangled in each other.

 

* * *

 

Bruce rubbed his head, Hulk wasn’t feeling too good and so therefore neither was Bruce. He was upset that Tony had been hurt, which of course Bruce was upset about too. But Hulk was upset because Tony now smelt differently.

He smelt both new and old.

It confused him to amounts that Bruce didn’t even know that Hulk possessed.

“He’ll be fine once Bucky’s got him snapped out of the brainwashing” Bruce mumbled as he looked over the blood results that they’d taken from Tony when he was asleep earlier that day.

They had initially came back as normal at first. But then Bruce had taken a closer look and saw that they were closely resembling that of both Bucky and himself.

His DNA sparked and changed every few seconds. As if there was something else in Tony. Something else that was begging and fighting for the chance to live.

Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose and winced as Hulk raged at him, “it’s okay Big Guy. Tony’ll be okay” he soothed.

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Winter, how d'ya like your first kiss?


	10. Captain Dumbo Strikes Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Bucky begins to worry, he learns that Winter is a fast learner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DOUBLE UPDATE DAY:  
> This is a slightly short mini extra update. I hope you enjoy it

Winter slowly pulled back and with a hint of a blush on his cheeks he rested his cheek against механик’s.

“That was...agreeable” механик finally said.

Winter nodded, “very” he smiled at механик, “I think it would be very agreeable to do it again”.

Механик nodded and bit his lip, “with you I feel safe. There is no bad pull when I am with you. You are… you make my mind stay stable. You are beautiful” механик’s gaze fell upon his metal arm and he stroked it gently, “so beautiful. I like silver things”.

Winter blushed and brought his hand up to механик’s cheek and stroked it gently, “these feelings are very new to me. I don’t think I’ve felt them as me. Mr Grumpy face has. He is pushing at me now Механик. I did enjoy sharing the plum with you. Please get me more plums. They are very pleasant”.

Механик smiled and nodded, “I will make a note”.

Winter smiled and his shoulders straightened all of a sudden.

On Bucky’s return, Механик was about to disappear into himself when Bucky placed a hand on his shoulder, “I’m sorry for uh Winter kissing ya’ he’s a curious devil and you seem to be all he can focus on. Well, that an’ plums. Still, he’s fragile. One second he’s hampering on about all the fruits in the world and the next he has someone who’ll listen to him about them. He’s so starved for attention and I can only do so much. I’m…Sorry”.

Механик narrowed his eyes slightly, “he’s a devil?”

Bucky groaned, “oh for godsake you’re as bad as him. No he’s not a devil. Look punk. He likes ya and I’m sorry he kissed ya without your permission. He’s never kissed before and he was just so excited you liked the plums-”.

Механик shrugged as he interrupted Bucky, “I told Winter” Механик paused as he tried to find the right words, “I told Winter that it was agreeable. But it wasn’t. It was more. It was so much more. It was like plums and blueberries. It tingles. Like the metal helmet. But that brings pain. He brings other feelings that voice has. He was… it was like fireworks. It was like a million splendid suns. A million equations and the universe all at once”.

Bucky’s lip quirked, “other feelings?” copying Механик’s choice of picking up one fact. Механик blushed furiously and was about to swat at Bucky’s hand when a familiar voice called out.

“Hey Buck!”

Bucky whirled around and saw Steve approaching them.

“Oh my god my best friend is an idiot. I’m friends with a freaking idiot” he muttered, “Механик no!” he suddenly yelled as he heard Механик snarl. He watched in horror as Механик tackled Steve down, his fists colliding with Steve’s face, snarling more and more as Steve tried to keep the fists from landing on his face.

Bucky wrapped his arms around Механик’s waist, “Kitty stop it. Let him go”.

“NO NO NO HE LEFT HIM! HE MADE ALL THIS HAPPEN” Механик screeched as he kept punching Steve, “HE LEFT ME AND HE HURT ME!”

Steve, to his credit didn’t fire back a single punch, his nose was bloody and he was coughing up blood. Механик snarled and wriggled free of Bucky’s hands and ran out of the prison area.

“Механик!” Bucky yelled. Although he was pretty sure it was Winter who screamed.

 

Механик ran as fast as he could, his body enhanced now. He could run faster than his body had in years. Механик ran up some stairs as he heard his name yelled.

He panicked as quickly as he had run, turning around he saw a figure on the staircase.

**_32_ **

Механик traced the letters, somewhere in the back of his mind he remembered what it meant.

“Weaponry” he spat and his mouth curved into a grin as he ran through the doors.

 

* * *

 

Bucky cursed, “any time you wanna help Winter. It would be really. _Really_ helpful” he’d so far managed to convince Steve to stay away from Tony. But he wasn’t convinced Captain Dumbo would stay away for long.

_You look funny when you’re all red._

“Hilarious” Bucky muttered, “your boyfriend is currently MIA and he wants to kill. Y’fancy helpin?”

_What’s a boyfriend?_

 “Oh lord. Christ Winter, you pick now for _the_ chat?!”

_The chat?_

He could feel Winter grinning at his mind which was a minefield of the chat that Sarah Rogers had given Steve and him decades ago.

“Don’t make me spell it out” Bucky groaned.

_Please do. What’s a chat and what’s a boyfriend? What's a Romeo?_

If he had the time, Bucky would have whacked his head against the wall. Ever since his first kiss, Winter had become more curious about romantic feelings. And judging by the images that were floating around Winter's mind, Bucky had to educate him as soon as he could. Instead, Bucky simply growled, warning Winter to behave. He wasn’t in the mood for Winter’s curiosity right now. He wanted to find Механик before he could do any more damage.

And before The Avengers would discover just how badly they'd let Tony Stark down.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has Механик finally snapped?


	11. Kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce discovers a secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I get 5 comments I'll upload the next chapter tonight so you get another double update!!

Механик chucked arrows at the floor, tearing down the wall that hid secret weapons. He snarled and kicked at the guns.

“Where is it?!” he cursed before ripping the armour on his left arm off.

He glared at his arm and screamed, “WHY ARE YOU HERE?”

_Because HYDRA hurt us._

Механик whirled around, “whose there? Y’all need fixin’ if you think-“

  _You’re alone Sweet-cheeks. Look, you gotta put down that gun. It’s uh me… well, the other you. Tony?_

Механик looked at the weapon in his hand. He slowly looked up and caught sight of himself in the mirror.

To HYDRA’s credit, he looked younger. Healthier- to an extent, than he had in years.

He smirked and shot the reflection.

“Pain is me. I fix. I fix and I am pain. I am going to kill everyone here. All the Avengers!”

_No! Please. HYDRA DID THIS! HYDRA HYDRA HYDRA!_

Механик clutched his head as memories swirled around his head.

_Pain._

_Pain_

_Fire._

_Oh so much burning_

_Pain._

_Siberia_

_So cold._

_He was born in pain._

_Shield._

_Ruska_

_Ruska hurt._

_Ruska must pay_

Механик cried and dropped the weapon, “GET OUT GET OUT” he sobbed as he pulled his arms over his head, “stop stop remembering please it hurts”.

_Let me in control. If you let me in control I can stop the pain._

Механик sniffed, “I’m so scared”.

“Kitty?”

Механик looked up and saw Bucky in the doorway, he squinted, “I hurt him”.

“Who?”

“h-Him. T-the”

“Captain Asshat?” Bucky asked, “he’s an idiot. Don’t you worry about it, he _finally_ got his ass handed to him”.

Механик tensed as Bucky sat beside him, “so this is your arm huh?”

Механик moved to bring it into his chest but stopped as Bucky waved his own, “was beginning to feel lonely with my one”.

“Hurts”

“I know” Bucky whispered and rubbed Механик’s back, “you know HYDRA’s controlling should never even get me getting this close. Maybe Winter’s made more of an impact on ya than he thinks”.

“i-I he…I think he changed it”.

“Who?”

“The man in my head. I see so many equations. So so many figures and numbers and noise! Everything is so noisy! But he chants nonsense at me. I cannot fix him. He fixed me. He likes you and I like you because you and I are the same and I don’t want to fix you because you gave me that nice black drink”.

“I knew I never shoulda introduced you to coffee. You and Tony are gonna guzzle it all”

Механик twitched and ran a hand along the joining of flesh and metal, “it hurts so much” he whispered.

Bucky nodded and pressed a small kiss to Механик’s head, “c’mon. Let’s get you down to the labs yeah? Nobody will come and bother you there. No surprise visits from Captain Ass”.

Механик nodded, “why are you being friendly? I hurt someone”.

“Even an assassin needs a friend Kitty. Besides, you gotta get Winter those plums or he’ll drive me crazy”.

Механик smiled softly, “I think I should like to sleep now. I feel safer when I am not here. Voice agrees”.

Bucky nodded, “his name’s Tony”.

Механик looked at Bucky, “why do you call us Kitty then?”

Bucky flushed, “you just sleep and let Tony get back. He can stop the pain”.

“He can?” Механик asked doubtfully.

_Hey! I built a freaking suit of armour in a cave, I can fix the arm. I can fix both you nutjobs arms!_

Механик flinched but gave Bucky a small smile, “he says he can fix Winter too”

“Fix?” Bucky raised an eyebrow as he helped Механик stand.

Механик nodded and then with a little more confidence he added, “stop the pain. Y-yours must be painful too”.

“Nothing ever gets past you Stark does it” Bucky asked as he looked directly into Механик’s eyes.

_Not a thing Buck-a-ling_

Механик smirked at the name.

“What?” Bucky asked.

“Nothin’” Механик bit his lip. It seemed to appease the voice that he kept the name a secret.

“Oh yeah?” Bucky asked and lifted Механик over his shoulder, “then I guess you’ll have to stare at the world upside down till we reach our destination” Bucky laughed as he began to carry Механик down the backstairs that he knew led to Tony’s lab.

Not that he had memorised the blueprints Tony had kept hidden in his room.

 

* * *

 

 

Bruce sat back in horror over the footage he had just seen.

FRIDAY had alerted him to a disturbance in both the prison cell and the weapons room. He’d asked her, politely, to bring up CCTV.

He wasn’t sure if Hulk was up for a round of smashing, but the second he saw the glint of a silver arm on a certain genius he did all that he could to keep Hulk from making an appearance.

Tony had a metal arm?

Tony had a-

Tony had?

Oh god what did HYDRA do?

 Bruce place his glasses to one side and rubbed his eyes, a habit that he had begun to develop now that he was back in the safety of the Tower. He freeze-framed the scene when Bucky walked in.

Tony’s whole body language changed, even though he hadn’t spoken to or seen the man enter, he visibly relaxed.

Which was ironic given the fact that a little over a month ago they were both prepared to fight one another to death.

“FRIDAY?”

“Yes Dr?”

“How many people know of Tony’s uhh condition?”

“Only you and Mr Barnes, Dr”

Bruce nodded, “you intended me to see it didn’t you?”

“I do not know what you mean Dr. My predecessor may have understood, but alas. I am only FRIDAY”.

“JARVIS would be so proud” Bruce mumbled with a small smile before deleted the footage. If Tony was wanting to keep his arm a secret, then he must’ve had a good reason to keep it. Bruce may have inadvertently found out, but that didn’t mean he was going to blab.

* * *

 

“This aint the location I ordered” Механик said as they entered the lab, “I ordered a bed, preferably with you wearing nothing on it”.

Bucky let out a startled gasp and he looked behind at Механик’s face, only to see a pair of haunted eyes gazing back at him. He was Tony again. As much as Tony was fighting with Механик for control, Механик had at least seen the sense in letting Tony be in control in the lab.

“Get me dinner first” Bucky smiled.

“Such an effort. And I’m a lousy cook”.

“So order pizza- you do know how right? Your butlers didn’t do everything for you did they Stank?”

“Stank… you talked to Rhodey didn’t you!”

Bucky just grinned, “maybe. Although I have learnt one or two things with the world and technology. ‘Sides… I swiped Stevie’s StarkPhone”.

“James Buchanan Barnes you thief” Tony mock gasped as Bucky put him down.

“Shuddit punk”

“Naa” Tony grinned and took in his surroundings, “oh baby. Daddy’s home”.

Bucky could have sworn he saw Tony let out a tear as he hugged a robot arm, “hey Dummy”. The robot chirruped before clasping Tony’s metallic arm.

Bucky held a gasp, sure that this was going to push Механик back in control. But to his relief he stroked the robot arm’s top.

“Yeah. We’re a pair ain’t we” Tony whispered and let the robot pet Tony’s arm. He thought Tony was going to wait all night but found as soon as he was in view of the robot arm, Tony was ancient history as he was soon surrounded by the robot arm.

Tony laughed, “oh he likes you”.

Bucky pouted as two more robots suddenly appeared behind him and began tapping at his arm and petting his side.

“The one who’s taking a fixin’ to your arm is Dummy. The one by your ass is Butterfingers and the bigger of the three is You”

Bucky smiled and said hello to all three of the robots, who just as suddenly as they had appeared, disappeared.

“Where’d they go?”

“They scanned you. They’re getting everything I’ll need to fix up your arm”.

“What about yours?”

Tony paused, “Механик views Winter as a priority. Right now fixing his arm is stopping him from fixing up the Avengers in a not so friendly way”.

Bucky nodded and took off his shirt, “so tell me where you want me then Kitty” he purred.

* * *

 

_Bucky and Tony are shamelessly flirting... is it any wonder where Winter is getting it from? ;)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more Avengers in the next chapter I promise. But also I'm going to give you the choice as to who should be the next Avenger to find out about the arm. You have a choice of 3 Avengers.
> 
> Sam  
> Natasha  
> Thor


	12. Sam knows all.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gives Steve some advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised! I even slotted in your most wanted Avenger too! Didn't expect to but they just popped in.   
> Still looking for that artwork by the way! It would be un-paid but I'd send you a WinterIron fic as a thank you :)

Sam watched as Vision and Wanda sparred.

“No. You cannot go through the floor. That is cheating” Wanda shrieked as Vision lifted her up.

“I do believe it is called _the_ _element of surprise_ ” Vision smugly grinned.

“Alright who taught Vision how to be secret ninja?” Sam groaned.

“He’s part of JARVIS remember” Steve sniffed as he rubbed his nose.

“Woah what happened?” Sam asked, “Did Stark do that?”

Steve winced as Sam fussed over his face, “I shoulda known better” Steve grumbled, “I knew he had problems but no I poke the bear don’t I? Now Bucky won’t even speak to me. Bet he’s suckin’ face with Tony too”.

“Woah woah woah back up hot shot. Two things. A; What did you do? B; Whose suckin’ what of Tony’s?”

Steve, to his credit, looked embarrassed and almost laughably innocent as he muttered, “Tony and Buck were kissin’”.

“Woah…Tony _and_ Bucky?”

“No Tony was kissing his own reflection” Steve deadpanned, “course it was Bucky. Tony lashes out at me whenever I’m in the room”.

“That’s not true”.

“It is! Tony was put under some sort of mind thing. A brainwash. Heck it could just be a chain of commands, but oh so high up on that list is killin’ me!”

“So let me get this straight- take five Vis, Wanda” Sam said as he noticed Wanda and Vision had gotten bored of sparring and were now chucking each other as high as possible.

Vision nodded and opened the door for Wanda as she floated down.

The pair walked out together and Sam just rolled his eyes, “the whole Tower is a love nest at the moment. Anyway, go on you were saying”.

“Tony wants to kill The Avengers. Starting with me” Steve reiterated.

Sam nodded and pulled up a chair. Nodding to the other spare, he waited until Steve was sat down before he offered his own opinion.

“Well, I guess I can understand. Ah ah ah Cap. Y’stay sitting till I finish. Look, Tony has obviously been heavily tortured over the past month. And yes, probably brainwashed into thinking we are the enemy. But did you ever read up on his notes? The guy suffers from PTSD, panic attacks, anxiety attacks. He’s a whole enigma wrapped up in a mystery of masks and illusions. I don’t doubt that we’ve never seen the real Stark. Which brings me onto my next point. HYDRA are using Tony as their tool to eliminate us, okay? I get that. Smart move. But this is Tony Stark. He’s strong. Wanda said Tony’s fighting this battle in his mind for control over his body and if you caught Stark kissing up to Mr Miserable then he must be helping Stark a lot more than any of us can. Tony will come to you when he feels he can”.

Steve frowned, “you know I came here looking to be feeling less like a pile of garbage Sam?”

“I know you did. But sometimes you gotta take a dose of crap to let the good times roll in”.

“Who said that?”

“I don’t know I heard it in a movie once” Sam grinned as Steve finally smiled, “seriously Cap. If Bucky and Tony are kissing, then at least he’s figured out one way to stop him from killin’ us cause as much as I love this Tower. Ain’t no way I’m kissing Stark to keep him from going all 'The Shining' on me”.

Steve bit his lip.

“Add it to the list” Sam threatened, “Or _I_ will personally go 'The Shining' on you”.

Steve laughed, “alright I’ll add it. After training we’re all gonna do a bit of bonding. You know, maybe get us back to what we were before all this happened”.

Sam nodded, “you know. Stark going missing, that certainly helped you get your ass into gear”.

“What do you mean?” Steve frowned.

“Lord help me now” Sam muttered and looked up at Steve, “way back when I was on the raft. Tony came to me, took down the power for a few seconds and he told me he needed to find you and Mr I-Want-More-Foot-Space He said he was wrong. He said he knew Bucky was framed and that he wanted to help stop Zemo with you. He was willing- the most pain in the butt stubborn ass guy I know. Was willing to admit he was wrong and risk everything, potentially face going on the run, just to get his friend back. You? The second you knew Stark was gone. You _and_ Bucky were like caged Tigers. All bared teeth and adrenaline. Teaming up instantly to save Tony”.

“I really should stop coming to you for advice you always go weird on me” Steve laughed and began walking towards the door.

“It’s not weird when it’s right” Sam hollered at Steve as he left the training room.

 

* * *

 

Bucky watched as Tony leant in close towards him, he could almost feel the breath on his arm as Tony attached a wire.

Bucky smiled at Tony as he winked at him, he’d been caught staring again.

“So Buckling,” Tony smiled, “we kissed”.

“Technically it was the fruit lovers that did all the smooching” Bucky replied as Tony welded a hinge.

“You saying you wouldn’t wanna kiss me Buckaroo?” Tony smirked, “I’m told I’m a very good kisser”.

Bucky cockly smiled back, “I’ve been told- by most the dames of the 1930’s that _I’m_ the best kisser around”.

“Keep dreaming Snowflake” Tony laughed as he attached another wire to the one he had just added, “okay that’s the nerves done. You’ll feel more things now- something Winter will get all giddy over” Tony ran his hand down Bucky’s arm and smiled as Bucky’s eyes widened as he felt every second of it.

“Woah” Bucky gasped, “it’s… it’s so responsive! Thank you” Bucky whispered.

“Well when Winter comes out to play let me know what he likes механик has a list already planned”.

Bucky nodded, “got a way of calling up plums?”

“Nope, but I can get a function in the Tower so that whenever he wants some they’ll come to him”.

“Yeah?” Bucky grinned, “he’d like that. He also wants lights installed. Not sure why though”.

Tony nodded, “okay well I’ll set a few for now and if he wants more or less that can be sorted” Tony then walked over to a table that had a plethora of tools and pieces of metals and came back with a cord.

“S’that?” Bucky asked.

“It’s a cord of lights. Made it a few months back- don’t ask I was drunk. I’ll cut it up thin and then ease them into your arm. If you want your lights on then your thumb will be the switch okay?

Bucky nodded and grinned as Tony sat closer than he had before.

“Practically sittin’ in my lap there Kitty” Bucky growled lightly.

“Yeah? Oh I am so sorry Buckling” Tony grinned and sat on Bucky’s lap, “that better?”

Bucky chuckled but he kept his flesh arm wrapped around Tony’s waist. Holding the man against him. He grinned as he slid his thumb up Tony’s shirt. Tony hummed as Bucky rubbed circles as he worked.

“You’re a menace Barnes” Tony grinned as he placed each new light on the side. Bucky refused to relinquish his hold on Tony. Content to keep Tony and himself touching, Bucky rested his head on Tony’s shoulder.

His metal arm rested against Bucky’s chest.

For his work, Tony had grabbed a spare vest shirt and pulled it on. Leaving the arm exposed, baring the painful joining of flesh and metal to the world.

“There was a file… it was actually during the mission that killed your parents. Howard was the target, Maria collateral. You? Well, you weren’t in the car, I forced myself to act like you were. To act like you had been killed. Cause if said you weren't even for a second you would've been taken in. Even then, even then Winter, who was so used to killing without question didn't want anyone else being hurt by them” Bucky looked at Tony, “you’ve always been HYDRA’s target for the next Winter Solider. But… I guess you would’ve started off as their механик and grown to that level. They sure as hell skipped it”.

Tony nodded, “y’can say that again” before attaching the lights to Bucky’s arm. He then welded the arm shut so that they wouldn’t come loose during a fight. Tony kissed Bucky’s thumb as he gently pried a hole into it. Sliding the switch in, Tony made doubly sure that only those that new it existed would notice it.

“It’s attuned to your DNA. It won’t switch on for anyone but yourself”.

“Thanks” Bucky replied as he pressed his lips to the joining of flesh and metal on Tony’s shoulder.

Tony’s breath hitched.

“If you show me what to do I can help” Bucky offered, “always wanted to be an engineer you know... before the war began... when I was a kid”.

Tony’s face froze for an instant of a second and Bucky was about to take it all back when Winter’s senses picked up what Bucky had failed to do.

Someone else was in the room.

“Well this all seems horrible” the voice of Natasha Romanoff stated from the doorway.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will механик react to Natasha's sudden arrival? 
> 
> And just how will Steve react when he finds out that his best friends can now join the metal arm club and he can't?


	13. Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Widow meets Mеханик

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5 Comments gets you a second update!   
> Also, mega curious;
> 
> How do you think Winter would act around Steve?

_There have been times that I would have paid good money to see the mighty fall. Times when I was paid to make the mighty fall._

_Times where I would have been glad to see the great Tony Stark so lost and alone._

_I longed to be able to forget like he had._

_Forget my past._

_It’s funny how everyone sees me as a killer._

_They say they don’t but how could they not?_

_I’m a Widow._

_I’m the Black Widow!_

_Tony is just a civilian. He is the only civilian on this team. The others have powers or enhanced strength. Or are Agents. He is a man._

_He was a man._

_He’s got a metal arm like The Winter Soldier. Does that mean he’s a Soldier too? Do all Winter Soldiers get one? Steve said nothing about the other Winter Soldier’s in Siberia having one._

_His arm is what struck me as the most pitiful part of Tony. It was obviously new, new and very painful._

_I should have known he would do this. Known he would have followed Steve and Bucky to Siberia._

_It’s Tony Stark. Of course he would’ve followed. He’s self-obsessed- always right, everyone else is wrong._

_Although I can’t help but see doubt in his eyes. There’s something in him that wasn’t there during our battle._

_Those eyes are by far the creepiest ones I’ve come across._

_They’re so haunting. Both lost and mad. Broken and blank._

_Tony Stark prides himself on his masks, but this Tony Stark? The one with the metal arm, he does not know what his masks are._

_I failed him._

_It sounds so selfish. But it’s true. We all did._

_Sure Steve got to HYDRA having him quick, but then I guess that’s another truth we kept. Something else we didn’t want him knowing. HYDRA have always wanted Tony Stark as their pet. Him going to the base, the base of Winter Soldiers. I should have made sure he got out._

_I should have. It’s my job to notice things. My safety didn’t matter when I knew what HYDRA were capable of. When I knew what they wanted._

_His arm is my penance. He’s lost his mind and goddammit what I wouldn’t give for him to snark at me with some stupid nickname._

_His broken eyes are my knives, killing me with a single look._

_The Red Room was never bad; it was torture. But it was all I knew. All I wanted to know. To know anymore was always a terrifying thought. I was killing families. Killing anyone who touched me._

_Tony Stark looks like he could snap me in half without breaking a sweat. Without me knowing._

_I’d let him._

_Because seeing this Tony, it’s nothing compared to the horror and guilt of the Red Room. It’s worse. It is so much worse. Tony is a fixer, a mechanic. An engineer._

_He shouldn’t be the one needs fixed._

_He shouldn't be broken and so in need of attention._

_And yet somehow it was meant to be. Howard and Maria’s lacklustre parenting left Tony in need of constant attention. This side of Tony was similar. This brainwashed version was everything Tony refused to express. His anger at us, his need for someone. His eyes are his windows to his soul. And now maybe he has two. Two versions of himself._

_Tony Stark._

_Tony Stark and whatever HYDRA did to him._

_He’s begging me for attention, threatening Bucky with it. Except with those blank eyes. I’m terrified that the only attention he wants from me is his hands on my neck._

* * *

 

It was almost comical for Natasha to see Tony Stark in one of the most, if not the most fearless assassin; The Winter Soldier’s lap, not quite so comical that she laughed. She wasn’t suicidal. The Winter Solider may have looked deadly during their first encounter, but that was nothing compared to Bucky’s gaze as he touched Tony’s elbow.

“No kitty. No fix” he spoke calmly although his posture was anything but.

And to Natasha’s surprise, Tony replied in Russian.

"Позвольте мне убить ее. Позвольте мне исправить! Вдова нуждается в фиксации. У нее есть недостатки!"

Natasha paled, “faults?” she looked at Bucky whose grip had tightened.

“Get out Natalia” Bucky whispered, “get out and don’t come down” Bucky looked at Tony, “sugarplum, you need to fight. You need to focus on me, I don’t need fixin’ nobody in this room does-Natalia get out” Bucky spat the last part as Natasha remained rooted in her spot.

Her eyes and Tony’s were linked.

If she moved, he would.

If she reached for her gun-

All of a sudden Bucky snarled, “Механик!” as he tackled Tony to the floor. Tony squirmed as Bucky pinned him down but he did not give up the fight.

“Механик fight it please you do not want to kill her” Bucky begged, “please Winter is upset!”

“Winter is baby” Механик spat and tried to crawl towards Natasha who had gotten her gun out and trained on his head.

“oof” Механик grunted as Bucky dropped onto him, using his weight to pin down Механик. He pressed his thumb and shined his new lights into Механик’s eyes. Механик howled and shut his eyes.

“You say sorry to Winter Механик” Bucky ordered. His hands on his hips as his eyes narrowing; partly in sorrow but there was a twinge of anger in them.

Механик, to Bucky’s relief curled towards the arm, “Winter m’sorry”.

Bucky stroked the back of Механик’s head, “he’s in a forgiving mood since he saw the lights”. Bucky kissed Механик’s forehead, “you’re safe with us. Safe Механик. My little Kitty”. Bucky’s mouth curved into a smile as he looked at Механик.

Механик nodded and suddenly swung his metal arm into Bucky’s head. Knocking him to the side he growled at Natasha. Her hands were deadly still as a tiny bead of sweat trickled down her face. Her fingers lightly rested on the trigger. He was close to Bucky. The man who was hiding his friend.

He was too close.

If she fired; it would hurt Bucky. Hurt Winter.

Hurt his Winter!

_Winter must be protected._

Механик grunted in agreement with the voice.

Winter was his.

He must be protected.

Winter had a voice.

The voice must also be protected.

This woman in front of him would threaten their safety.

Механик protects Winter and his man-friend Bucky at all costs.

Механик took this all in before he pounced at her.

Natasha pulled the trigger.

* * *

 

 

_Russian-_

"Позвольте мне убить ее. Позвольте мне исправить! Вдова нуждается в фиксации. У нее есть недостатки!"- "Let me kill her. Let me fix it! The widow needs fixing. She has flaws!"

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :O
> 
> Sooooo
> 
> Has механик been shot?  
> OR   
> Has Bucky?


	14. An unlikely saviour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha learns that Tony's counterpart is not quite what he acts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what film I watched that inspired me to put this quote in:  
> "to err is human to forgive is divine"
> 
> Hint: It's the finale to a trilogy

Механик growled as a chirruping claw caught the bullet in his claw. Moving up and down he span around and whizzed to Механик. Holding the bullet up to him.

_That’s Dummy._

“D-dummy” Механик spoke and took the bullet from his claw.

 _She is good_ Механик. _Please. None of the people living here deserve death. I can personally vouch for them._

Where these people when pain was here?

Where were they when he lost it all?

Where was the red, white and blue man when everything was hot and angry?!

_They are good people. To err is human to forgive is divine. You will feel better when you no longer want to kill._

I want to fix.

Fix. Fix. FIX!

_No, you want to kill. And you hurt your pal Frosty_

Winter

_Not Snowcone? Snowflake?_

Механик smirked at Natasha, as she wasn’t privy to his internal conversation so she took the smirk as a threat and jumped up at him, wrapping her thighs around his neck she twisted. Desperately wanting to get the best of Механик before he got the best of her. They fell to the floor as they fought for dominance. Natasha's hands wrapped around his throat as she squeezed. 

Механик growled as his voice cursed him in many languages he didn’t know yet somehow he understood he was being called an idiot.

Механик was not an idiot.

He was…

He was…

What was he?

He was like Winter-

“Winter” Механик gasped, “Snowflake? Kittens? Frosty Flakes!” he needed Winter. Winter was his and he was Winter.

It was the third thing that made Механик who he was.

Winter was beside him in a flash, tearing Natasha off of him he pulled Механик into his chest.

“Kitty. He’s here, he’s just terrified to come out” Bucky whispered and rubbed his back, “my Kitty”.

Механик clutched at Bucky’s shirt, he was trembling with both rage and fear.

Natasha backed towards the door. She’d dropped her gun when she’d tried to attack Tony- no Bucky had called him Механик. Was that what she was facing? Tony Stark’s version of The Winter Soldier. Механик?

Either way, her senses were telling her to stand down.

“I’m sorry for scaring you Механик” she whispered as the trembling started to stop.

Механик flashed her a look of despair, “y-you have faults”.

“We all do. To err is human to forgive is divine”.

 Механик’s eyes lit up with a strange sense of hope, “That is what he said. Are you friends with him?”

“Who?”

She looked at Bucky as he mouthed _Tony_. Keeping her eyes on Механик she nodded, “I am. And I bet he’s not really wanting me dead”.

Механик shook his head, “He’s yelling at me to not kill you all. But it’s all I know. It’s all I know!”

“And it’s scary to know anything else?”

Механик nodded.

Natasha stroked Механик’s cheek, “Возьмите прыжок немного один. Ты сильный” she murmured before kissing his head and picking up her gun, “I’ll keep your secret Tony. I’ll make sure nobody comes here until you want them to”.

Механик nodded and Bucky rubbed circles on his hips, nuzzling his neck. He rubbed Механик’s shoulder and kissed at the joining of flesh and metal.

“Sorry for shooting at you” Natasha whispered as she walked to the door.

Механик nodded and watched as she left the room.

The robot claw that had stopped the bullet, Dummy. Wheeled over to Механик and nudged him as Bucky’s arms held him.

“I’m proud of you” Bucky whispered and kissed Механик’s neck, “we both are. You just keep thinking of what she and Tony said. The Avengers will make mistakes but that doesn’t mean they deserve death doll”.

“I know. It’s just… I see them. I see them and I feel everything for them. They are Tony’s friends and yet they left him. They let him get hurt, but Tony does not seem to harbour any resentment. He wants them safe. I-I know they are good people. But the urge to fix is very strong. J-just like the urge to protect Winter and you. That is a very strong feeling too”.

Bucky nodded, “alright then punk we’ll just have to work on breaking the urge to fix and change it to a protection then. Kinda like what you seem to be doing for me and Winter. We’ll do it together?”

Механик smiled at Bucky and nodded in agreement, his hand found Bucky’s as he replied, “together”.

 

* * *

 

Bruce looked up as Natasha entered his lab.

“Hey” he smiled warmly before frowning, Natasha had a thin trickle of blood falling down from her cheekbone, “woah what happened?”

“It’s nothing” Natasha waved off his concern and placed her gun on the table, “you wanna go get a pizza?”

Bruce nodded, “yeah uh just… at least let me see it? I’ve got a first aid kit. Maybe I could patch it up?”

Natasha paused before nodding. She sat beside Bruce and caught his look.

“Tony”

Natasha didn’t nod but she didn’t disagree with Bruce.

“FRIDAY where is Tony?” Bruce asked.

“He’s with Bucky” Natasha whispered, “they’re in some kind of odd relationship. But it works. Bucky stopped him from killing me”.

“That’s what Bucky did in 32”.

Natasha’s eyebrow twitched, “Tony was in 32?”

Bruce opened up the first aid kit, “I don’t… what I mean is I don’t”

“Bruce. I think you and I are dancing over the same record. So let’s stop and hit fast-forward; Tony has a metal arm. HYDRA have attacked him in such an-“  words failed Natasha as Bruce gently wiped the blood away from her cheek.

“I know” Bruce whispered, “it seems like Tony is another person. Like Bucky and his Winter Soldier counterpart”.

Natasha flashed him a look.

“FRIDAY has got me all up to speed. Including what Steve and Tony have done. I can’t believe those idiots would cause a war”.

“It wasn’t a war” Natasha began and winced as Bruce began putting butterfly stitches on her cheekbone.

“And you all took sides” Bruce continued, “it was stupid. Very stupid. Whatever happened to Tony is on everyone. His metal arm is on everyone. Seriously you all couldn’t just sit down and talk?”

“I was on Tony’s side Bruce” Natasha protested.

“Yes and you let Steve and Bucky go to Siberia and let the others get arrested”.

“That wasn’t my fault”.

Bruce rubbed Natasha’s arm, “I know. But ‘Tasha it should never have come to this” Bruce let Natasha go as he tidied away the first aid kit.

Natasha blinked slowly as she watched him, “he wants to kill us”.

Bruce nodded, “hardly surprising”.

“No. I mean Механик- Tony’s other part. He wants to _fix_ us. He wants us dead. I-I think I may have gotten through to him because he stopped wanting to kill me after a bit. But he stopped. Механик is very vulnerable. But he’s new. I think if Bucky is with him and Bucky’s own counterpart, then Механик will be under control. But that doesn’t mean he wont flip. And right now Bruce, I don’t know if you or The Hulk will make him angry, and I really don’t want to see you hurt so soon after I-we got you back”.

Bruce pressed his lips to her cheek, “your concern is so sweet” he murmured, “I can protect myself, from what I’ve seen and what FRIDAY has told me. This… Механик really likes Bucky. Which is a good thing. They both need each other. So, how about we work on keeping the other Avengers away from them and we have some pizza with them as we tell them to leave the pair alone. Of course we’ll send them pizza too. Maybe showing this Механик that we care”.

Natasha smiled, “I always knew you were the real genius around here”.

* * *

 

 

_Russian-_

Возьмите прыжок немного один. Ты сильный- Take the leap little one. You are strong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pick out of the following five and I'll get the top two choices in the next chapter:
> 
> Scott  
> Rhodey  
> Sam  
> Thor  
> Vision


	15. A Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott learns about take-away night and Tony gets a visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhodey won by an enorrrrrmous amount (like 16?!)  
> Vision was next with 8.
> 
> I do want to get Thor in at some point but he might have to wait until the sequel

“So you have different take out days depending on the battle? This is so cool!” Scott said through a mouthful of pizza.

Sam nodded, “I know it’s crazy! They once had 7 days of take out”.

“Busy week then?” Scott questioned.

Steve looked up from his plate and with a small smile he said, “it was more of a clean-up operation. Somebody had caused the giant beast we had fought to explode all over Manhattan”.

“Well somebody had to stop it given the fact that Tony was about to get eaten” Clint butted in, “didn’t hear him complain”.

“Well he was unconscious” Natasha said and stole a slice of pizza from Clint’s plate, “and you know, not breathing”.

“Hey!” Clint protested.

Bruce smiled as Natasha ripped it in half and gave him the bigger slice. Ever since he’d gotten away from HYDRA’s clutches, Natasha had made it her mission to get him back to full health.

Sam wolf-whistled at the pair of them, “save it for the bedroom lovebirds”.

“Oh so Tony and Bucky can get it on in the cells but Bruce and Tasha can’t make gooey eyes at one another?” Clint retorted.

“Given the fact that you still have bruises on your neck that proves you shouldn’t mess with Tony I think they’re allowed to get it on wherever” Natasha retorted as she swung her legs so they were resting on Bruce’s lap.

“Wait am I missing something here? Tony and Bucky kissed?!” Scott exclaimed, “Tony Stark who a month was hell-bent on killing Bucky who _killed_ his mom, kissed?”

“Last time I saw him kissing like he kissed Tony was before the war” Steve murmured and pushed aside his uneaten pizza, “looked pretty serious too”.

“You jealous Cap?” Sam asked.

“What? No! God no. No! I mean I love Bucky but he’s like a brother to me. And he’s the one whose putting up with those nicknames Tony gives us all”.

“Bucky’s quipping them back just as quick” Natasha smiled.

“Yeah?” Steve looked up, “what nicknames is he calling Tony?”

Natasha sipped her beer before she answered, “Kitty”.

Everyone laughed at the thought of the infamous assassin calling someone _Kitty._ It was sweet and completely un-Bucky. Steve smiled at the thought, “least they’re getting past the fight. I get close to him and get attacked”.

Natasha and Bruce shared a look, “well, we’ve got a theory about that” Bruce said.

Everyone put down their pizza slices except Clint who was trying to shove two slices in his mouth at once before Sam took them off him.

“Before we got to Tony” Natasha muttered, “HYDRA brainwashed him. That part you know. But he’s been given a trigger. Specifically, us. The Avengers. He wants to kill us as soon as he sees us”.

Clint choked on his pizza as Sam dropped his empty beer bottle on the floor.

“What?!” Steve exclaimed.

“Shiiit” Scott muttered.

“So don’t go down and see him” Natasha said.

“We’re not sure how we can get him past it” Bruce added.

Steve nodded, “we should’ve expected this I guess. I mean given what they did to Bucky”.

“But we don’t know what Avengers he is targeting Steve” Bruce said, “I’ve not seen him and I don’t want to until we can determine if he’s gonna try and kill me. I mean him attacking me will not end well”.

“Cap’s already been attacked” Sam supplied and flashed Steve a cheeky grin, “what? You have been!”

Steve rubbed his head, “yes but that wasn’t-“

“Like it or not Steve, Tony has changed and he will try and kill you everytime you see him” Natasha said, “and we all deserve it”.

“All?” Clint huffed, “what have I done?”

“We turned our back on him” Natasha said, “we fought against one another and Tony has paid the price. It’s not death but-“ Natasha thought about the garish metal arm Tony now had and shuddered. Bruce pulled her close as he finished what she was going to say.

“What’s happened to him is by far worse”.

“What could be worse than death?” Scott said.

Natasha shot Scott a look that would’ve frozen his pizza had he not already demolished it.

“So if I catch anyone of you trying to visit Tony. You’ll wish you were still in prison” Natasha calmly said.

* * *

 

Vision looked at Wanda as she strummed her guitar, “I have no idea how you can learn to do something so complex and yet look so graceful”.

Wanda blushed, “I only know a few chords. My mother taught me”.

“It’s beautiful” Vision smiled and perched on her bed, “I see your belongings from the training facility have been moved here”.

Wanda nodded and she placed her guitar to one side, “I hear I have you to thank”.

Vision shrugged, “well i-uh I”

“Thank you” Wanda smiled and kissed his cheek.

Vision’s cheeks grew red, “I believe I am experiencing a blush” he stated and Wanda giggled.

Vision smiled at her and stroked her hair, “they have food up in the entertainment floor. I believe I am smelling pizza”.

Wanda smiled, “I like pizza”.

“I have never tried it but it was a favourite of Mr Stark’s”.

“He needs to see you” Wanda whispered, “I have seen his mind. Seen the horrors and the one person he’d most want right now is you”.

“I-I” Vision started and cut himself off. He couldn’t face Mr- Tony. He had paralysed Col Rhodes. Tony’s best friend.

He’d been there longer than JARVIS had.

“He will take time but he will forgive” Wanda whispered, “right now there is a part of him that is very raw. He needs support”.

“I thought Mr Barnes was-“

Wanda’s eyes lit up with a glimmer of mischievousness, “The Winter Soldier has taken a shine upon Mr Stark. So much so that they are… making gooey eyes”.

Vision’s brow lifted, “gooey eyes?”  

Wanda smiled, “it is what my brother used to say whenever our parents would kiss”.

“The Winter Soldier has kissed Mr Stark?”

Wanda nodded.

Vision smiled softly, “I often thought that they would somehow fit together. The limited memories I can access from JARVIS display Mr Stark as a soul in need of love. They certainly have some similar parallels. I think they both are terrified of their own mind and both certainly suffer from all of those deaths that they have caused”.

Wanda smiled at Vision, “you would make a good matchmaker”

Vision frowned, “I don’t see how matches come into this?”

Wanda laughed and kissed his head, “you go see him. But be careful. I will go upstairs”.

 

* * *

 

Tony watched as Bucky helped him work on his arm.

For a guy who was borderline 100 he had surprisingly nimble fingers. Tony smiled and nodded in encouragement as Bucky twisted a screw.

Bucky grumbled as his hair got in his face. Although he had a cut off his long hair a month ago, it was growing back rapidly. He blew at the hair in an effort to get it away from his eyes only for it to go straight back in front of his eyes.

Tony smiled and held it back with his hand.

“Thanks Doll” Bucky murmured and bit his lip in concentration. His tongue stuck out in the corner of his mouth as he carefully smouldered the bumpy metal that ran from the tip of Tony’s thumb up to his wrist.

Tony winced as he went over a nerve.

“Sorry”.

“It’s okay” Tony reassured, “i-it’s the nerves”.

Bucky nodded, “I get it. I’ll go slower ‘kay?”

Tony smiled gratefully, “thank you” he then handed Bucky a smaller screwdriver and watched as the man copied what Tony had done with his own arm.

As Bucky worked, Tony studied his face. His eyes were a lot like Steve’s except where Steve’s were a brighter blue. Bucky’s were a softer… slightly greyer blue. Bucky licked his lips as his brow furrowed in concentration.

Tony smiled and stroked his hand down the back of his neck. Smiling as Bucky shivered, “you know things’ll get done quicker if you can keep your hands to yourself Doll”.

Tony’s mouth twitched, “I prefer to see you writhing under my hands Sergeant”.

Bucky laughed and looked at Tony, “that was the worst pickup line I’ve ever heard”.

Tony grinned, “got you gazin’ into my eyes though Snowflake”.

Bucky blushed, “guess it did. I’ve nearly finished your arm by the way. Just a wire to fix in your elbow”.

“Do you need me to bend?”

“Always Kitty” Bucky smiled and as Tony twisted in his seat he found Bucky’s lips pressed against his.

Tony lowered his arm as he held Bucky close with his flesh arm. Knocking back the tools Bucky held him tightly as he deepened the kiss. Tony slid his fingers down the back of Bucky’s pants, grazing at the soft cotton of his boxers. His metal hand slid through Bucky’s hair and held him in the kiss.

Bucky hummed in appreciation and pressed his hips against Tony’s. Backing him against the desk he slipped his tongue into the kiss and grinned as Tony moaned. The warmth of Tony’s mouth had Bucky rubbing against Tony. Tony gripped Bucky’s ass as he slipped his own tongue into Bucky’s mouth.

Pulling each other impossibly closer, Tony grunted as Bucky thrusted his hips against Tony’s. He removed his one hand from Bucky’s hair and slowly unbuttoned Bucky’s shirt. Tony’s legs parted and wrapped around Bucky’s waist.

Bucky smiled against his lips and without breaking contact he let his shirt slip from his shoulders. Tony whined as his hands met bare flesh. Bucky moaned at the cool touch of the metal arm as it slid up his chest. Bucky growled and ripped Tony’s shirt off.

“I go away for one month- _one month_  and come back to a porn fest? Unbelievable” a man snorted from the doorway.

Bucky went bright red as they pulled apart. Tony slowly removed his legs and looked at the doorway.

“r-Rhodey?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These Avengers sure are cockblocks :'D
> 
> Five comments gets you the next update tonight and it may just feature your favourite brainwashed guys ^_^


	16. Purple Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Механик greets Vision with nothing but love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, this chapter is longer than I thought it would be- hope you enjoy it!!

Rhodey smiled and shook his head, “least you have some clothes on this time ey?”

Bucky watched Rhodey as he wheeled himself into the lab, his recent paralysis crushed Bucky. If Steve hadn’t of been so determined and Tony so stubborn then this man would be walking.

Tony’s hand found his and he squeezed gently.

“It’s okay Buckling” Tony whispered, “Механик is oddly sedated. Think our make-out session got him so excited he dropped off” he pressed his lips to Bucky’s in chaste manner before he looked at Rhodey.

“Heya Honeybear” he greeted.

“Hey Mr Stank”

“I swear you two are the only people who even use that name- god is your nickname old news”.

 Rhodey snorted, “so you and Mr Tortured Soul over there a thing now?”

Bucky’s hand rested possessively on Tony’s hip, he grumbled against Tony’s shoulder, “Winter is wanting more of that kiss Kitty. Hurry the chat and I can get back to devouring you”.

Tony bit back a moan and squeezed Bucky’s fingers, “yeah we are. Happened not long after I got a present from HYDRA”.

Rhodey nodded, “least I wasn’t the only one who came away unscathed then”.

Tony nodded, “don’t blame Steve”.

Bucky’s grip tightened almost painfully and Rhodey’s brow hardened, “don’t blame Steve?” the chorused.

“Well yeah? I mean my unshutupable mouth and HYDRA’s relentless beatings caused this. They chopped it. They added it. Captain Patriotic Ass wasn’t there and you guys need to work on new names for him cause calling him the S word is making Механик twitchy”.

Bucky nodded, “Captain Asshole and I left Tony in Siberia”.

“I had just tried to blow your arm off pumpkin” Tony retorted as Bucky’s hand slid across his hip.

Rhodey’s nose wrinkled, “alright ladies keep your panties on I ain’t wanting to see anymore flesh than I have to; I lived through his freshman year at MIT” Rhodey shuddered, “what that boy did-“

“Okay Rhodey the killjoy” Tony pouted, “what brings you here to my humble abode?”

“You’ve been ignoring my calls”.

“So you thought I was cheating on you” Tony mock gasped and grinned as he patted Bucky’s chest, “well you’re not wrong. I got myself a gorgeous soldier boy from the past and I ain’t up for sharing”.

Rhodey laughed, “no offence James but I’ll let you keep Tony for yourself- I know where he’s been”.

“Oi!”

Bucky chuckled and pressed a soft kiss to the crevice of Tony’s neck, “good job. I’m not a good sharer”.

 _That’s all swell cause I only like the look of Winter. This_ _Bucky kisses like a starving puppy_.

Tony laughed at Механик’s voice.

“What?” Rhodey said, “you get a boyfriend and suddenly is hilarious?”

Tony’s eyes watered with laughter, “god no it’s” Tony held back a laugh as Bucky’s lips found his ear.

“Механик you awake?” Bucky mumbled.

“Oh yeah he’s awake” Tony answered, “thinks you kiss like a starving puppy. He only fancies Winter at the moment”.

“At the moment?” Bucky’s quirked his eyebrow, “how can I be attracted to two guys who are the same?”

“I ask myself that everytime Snowflake comes out to play”.

“He’s still wanting his plums” Bucky grinned and kissed Tony.

“Uh guys please. Save your eating each other for when I’m out of the room. Speaking of, since you’re blatantly ignoring the elephant in the room I’ll shoot; Tony, you have a metal arm. What the damn hell?”

Tony sighed and looked at Bucky, “you mind finishing it as I tell Honeybear a bedtime story?”

Bucky nodded and sat on the seat by the tables, pulling Tony onto his lap he stroked a finger down the side of his arm, kissing at it as he worked on Tony’s elbow.

Rhodey wheeled over to Tony’s side and winced at the joining of metal and flesh.

Tony cracked a smile at him, “you’re the first unexpected visitor I’ve not wanted to kill”.

“The Avengers all pissing you off then?”

“It’s Механик they’re grating on. Me? I’m just begging him to not use as much force”.

“Механик?”

“Kinda like The Winter Soldier but only wanting to kill Captain Ass and the gang”.

Rhodey nodded, “well, uhm, is Механик here now?”

“He’s assessing you” Tony answered simply, “he knows not to _fix_ you but he’s feeling sad”.

“Sad? About me? What for?”

Tony sighed and looked at the wheelchair.

“Tone I don’t want your pity least of all this Механик. It was not your fault. Someone was bound to get hurt in this attack. Someone was bound to end up like this or worse”.

“Yeah well it shouldn’t have been you”

“But it was so don’t go wallowing in guilt Tony it won’t help and I’ll just kick your ass. Механик or not”.

Tony cracked a smile, “like to see you try. I got an ex-assassin on my ass”.

“He’s very comfy” Bucky murmured as he closed the metal casing and stroked it gently, “done”.

Tony smiled, “thanks Buckaroo” before kissing him hard and pulling back with a tell-tale grin.

“Oh no” Bucky frowned, “no no no. Don’t you dare”.

“What? What’s he doing?” Rhodey asked.

“Winnterr” Tony cooed.

“Not listening” Bucky grumbled and covered his ears.

“I’ve got plums”.

“If that’s some kind of freaky sex thing don’t show me” Rhodey moaned and covered his eyes.

Tony laughed, “Dummy go fetch the plums”.

There’s a whir as Dummy whizzes past Rhodey, briefly stopping to tap him on the head before he turns a corner and appears with a basket of plums.

“Okaay, real plums and starting to question my choices in friends” Rhodey muttered with a smile.

Tony grinned and got off Bucky’s lap as Winter takes over.

Dummy placed the basket on one side and he patted Winter’s arm before going back over to Butterfingers.

“I take it all back you guys were made for one another” Rhodey rolled his eyes, “gimme a closer look at that arm of yours Tone… I take it that it’s a permanent fixture”

Tony nodded but stayed by Winter as he happily tucked into the plums.

“It is. A-And” Tony gripped the table, half marvelling when it bent under his metal hand.

“You just want this all to be a dream. That it can’t possibly be happening to you because you’re invincible yeah?”

Tony spat out a laugh and nodded, “when did you get so wise”.

“Bout the time I gained a tag-along when I went to MIT”

Tony rolled his eyes, “oh you’re so funny Rupert-Bear”.

“I learned from the best Shellhead” Rhodey smiled and wheeled over to him. Lightly tapping Tony’s metal fist, he gripped it loosely, “do they know?”

Tony shook his head and yelped as Winter pulled him close, growling at Rhodey, “mine”.

Rhodey smiled, “hey no worries big guy. I’m just asking our friend a question”.

Winter narrowed his eyes at Rhodey, “you were there. You fought too. I remember ‘cause you had the cat”.

“Snowflake” Tony murmured and stroked Winter’s cheek, “he’s my friend. One of my oldest friends. Harmless”.

Winter growled.

Tony pressed light kisses up and down Winter’s face, “Механик trusts him. Winter sweetie, he’s only curious”.

Winter continued to growl but nodded.

Tony sat on Winter’s lap as Rhodey examined the arm.

“Woah this is intense. I bet you’ll be upgrading it to fly off and attack everyone. Or play pranks on them” Rhodey snorted.

Tony’s eyes lit up with glee, “hey Winter you wanna have a detachable arm?”

“Yeah!” Winter exclaimed with a mouthful of plums.

Tony smiled and stroked Winter’s cheek, “I’ll start working on it Snowy”. Winter hummed in appreciation and held out a plum to Tony.

“Thanks Winter Babe” Tony smiled and bit into it before kissing Winter’s nose.

“You two are sickeningly cute” Rhodey laughed, “I’ll be staying in my rooms for a bit whilst they make the appropriate renovations to my house. So if you need me, holler. And Tony?”

“Yeah?”

“He’s still an ass for leaving you”.

Rhodey then swiftly left the room, but not before fist-bumping Dummy.

 

* * *

 

 Vision paused at the end of the hall, he’d seen Col. Rhodes exit the lab and had been about to leave when Rhodey saw him.

“Hey” he smiled.

He didn’t show any anger. Nor did he show any signs of wanting to run Vision over.

“H-hello” Vision greeted, “are you well?”

Vision mentally cursed, he is paralysed. He has lost the ability to walk. That is not a good question to ask.

“Yeah, just caught Tony and Mr Barnes makin’ out so I need to scrub my eyes with bleach before I go to bed”.

Vision’s lip twitched and he smiled, “I recommend the strong variety. JARVIS had seen a few things that I would like to forget”.

Rhodey laughed, “yeah I bet. All those women”.

Vision nodded and smiled, “do you need any help getting to your room?”

Rhodey shook his head, “Nah thanks though. Are The Avengers upstairs?”

“Yes. They are eating pizza. I believe they were going to bring some down for Mr Stark and Mr Barnes”

“Well there was no pizza in there” Rhodey said, “but they’re feeding each other plums”.

Vision nodded, “I’ll come back later then”.

“No uh. Look, Tony has a counterpart. You know like Bruce and Hulk? Two people in one body?”

Vision nodded, “is his counterpart making him bigger?”

“Well I’ve not met him, but he said he’s like The Winter Soldier. Except the Winter Soldier in there right now is freaking loving it up over plums”.

“Plums?” Vision questioned.

“Oh go in, you’ll be loved. Aand I think Dummy might be missing you”.

Vision smiled, “and I him”.

“It’s a him? I always thought Dummy was a girl”.

“They change on a daily basis” Vision offered, “so you may be right”.

Rhodey smiled, “well I’m off to terrorise the pizza stealers. You go chat to Pops”.

Vision nodded and floated to his left, appearing in the lab he marvelled when Tony fell off his chair.

No, Vision frowned, the chair had someone sat in it.

Captain America’s best friend.

Bucky Barnes.

Except his eyes were softer, less guilt inside them.

This must be The Winter Soldier.

“Hello. I hope I am not disturbing you”.

Tony smiled, “aw it’s my younger son”.

“Son?” Winter questioned as he placed the basket of plums to one side as he helped Tony onto his feet.

“Yes, Mr Stark. Ultron. Thor and Dr Banner all had a hand in creating me. Although my memories of Mr Stark go back quite a long way”.

“He was JARVIS” Tony informed Winter.

Vision nodded, “I can come back?”

“No no stay” Tony smiled, “Winter no that- heeyyyy” Tony laughed, “Механик is not coming out”.

“Pleaseeee” Winter whined.

Vision watched as Tony’s face was overcome with love at the Winter Soldiers whine. Vision turned his face, he was disturbing again. He wished he knew how to determine a situation and whether or not he really should leave before everyone was uncomfortable with his presence.

He tugged at the collar of his jumper.

“Why are you purple?”

Visions head whirled back to Tony and he frowned. That was not the sort of question that Tony Stark would ask. This must be what Col Rhodes had talked about. Tony’s counterpart.

“I am not entirely sure. I am simply… Vision”.

“I am Механик and this is Winter. He likes plums. He also likes kissing. I like kissing too”.

Vision smiled.

“You don’t need fixin’ like the rest. That scary lady she’s just mean but my voice said that’s just her natural look. Then that other man in the chair came but he’s a fluff so he doesn’t need fixing. You are purple. Winter’s plums are purple so you must be nice too”.

Vision paused as he took in this… Механик’s babble of information.

“Thank you?”

Winter growled, “so many visitors”.

“I know but this is the voice’s friend. He is nice ‘cause he’s purple and he floats through walls which is super cool!”

Just then, Dummy, Butterfingers and You came whirling around Vision.

Vision smiled as he greeted them all only to receive a hug from all three robots.

“They like you too so you can’t be bad!” Tony- no Механик exclaimed and beckoned Vision closer. Vision hesitated before walking over.

Механик smiled at him and hugged him, “he doesn’t blame you for his friend’s accident. Something like that was bound to happen” Механик whispered.

Vision sagged in relief and Механик smiled as he rubbed his back.

“It’s okay” he murmured, “he doesn’t really blame anyone for his arm either.  Although it does make him and Winter’s voice; Grumpy more alike. Which makes Winter happy”.

“So…” Vision was confused, “you are Механик. But you are also Mr Stark. The man behind you is Winter, but he is also Mr Barnes”.

Механик nodded proudly at Visions deductions, “you caught on quick. I can see why he thinks of you as a son. You are very clever and you make me feel very calm”.

Winter nudged Механик’s hip and kissed his shoulder.

“Winter also agrees”

Winter grumbled and nuzzled Механик’s neck, “I want to try what the voices from before tried”.

Механик smiled and with a cheeky peck to Visions cheek, he turned to Winter, “y’saying you wanna kiss?”

“M’saying I wanna kiss and touch more”.

Механик smiled and pressed his lips to Winter’s nose, “that cause you got plums again?”

“It certainly helped” Winter beamed and laughed.

Vision smiled at their display of affection, “I have visual evidence of Mr Stark as a boy cuddling a teddy bear that was called Bucky Bear”.

Механик’s eyes widened.

Winter’s filled with glee, “oh I have got to see my little Kitty all tiny clutching a look-a-like of voice!”

Механик blushed, “nooo s’embarrassing!”

Winter smiled and wrapped his arms around Механик’s waist as he rested his chin on Механик’s shoulder, “show away Mr Purple”.

Vision smiled, “it will take a while to find the photos and plug them into FRIDAYS mainframe. But I will do so as soon as I leave. In the mean time, I am sensing that you are both very sleepy. I suggest getting some sleep”.

“I don’t wanna leave the lab” Механик pouted, “I don’t want anyone to see me”.

Winter rubbed circles on Механик’s shoulder, “we don’t have to leave the lab Kitty”.

“I might be able to offer an alternative” Vision smiled, “I will divert anyone who may come your way as you retire to the Penthouse”.

“Penthouse?” Winter’s eyebrows quirked up as did Механик’s at the mention of the top floor of the Tower. Механик smiled at Winter, “there’s a big bed in there. We could kiss and touch there!”

“Ah ah ah no kissing and touching until you are older” Vision chastised with a warm smile, “come along, I will take you there now” he then held out his hands to the two brainwashed souls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vision is a lot like Механик. They are both frightfully new and need a lot of guidance and patience. Vision is still fundamentally JARVIS though and that shines through his protectiveness of Механик and Winter.
> 
> It's a you-decide bit again now, would you want;
> 
> General Ross to be in the next chapter, demanding to see the Avengers and Tony, only for Механик to appear and be sarcastic and piss of Ross.  
> OR  
> Механик and Winter completely disobeying Vision and Clint walking in on them.
> 
> Or... y'know... both ^_^


	17. Fondue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A blatant disregard for Vision's orders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I totally planned on adding Ross to this chapter but then I was hit by a creation idea that you guys will *hopefully* love. Ross will appear soon!!

Vision led them up to the penthouse through a secret door in the lab. Both Winter and Механик had let out little squeaks of surprise when the door had been uncovered.

Vision simply smiled at them and kept a hold of their hands as he led them up a narrow staircase to the top of the tower.

In many ways, Vision was a lot like Edwin Jarvis, Механик mused as he routed through Tony’s memories. He was instantly protective over Механик and Winter. The thought warmed Механик a bit. Maybe not all of the Avengers deserved to be fixed.

Vision was an Avenger and he was nice. Scary lady was an Avenger but she only killed if provoked.

The man in the leotard was not to be trusted.

He did not trust voice. He _hurt_ the voice.

_You know kid, you can call me Tony._

Механик smiled and held Winter’s hand.

_Eugh get a roooom_

Механик grinned at voi-Tony’s mantra. He’d thought the same when Tony and Winter’s rival- Bucky, had started a more heated display of affection as to what Механик and Winter had done in the cells.

Still, it was very enjoyable.

He wanted the same with Winter.

Even more perhaps.

Механик smiled as Vision opened the door and a lavish bedroom appeared before them.

Winter’s eyes widened in awe as he took in his surroundings.

Red and gold cushions lined a big King sized bed. A gold throw was at the foot of the bed. To the right hand side of the bed stood a garish Iron Man lamp. It was obnoxious but incredibly Tony Stark. To the left of the bed was a notepad with half scribbled half doodled ideas for new inventions.

Winter squinted and saw that the last thing Tony Stark had been working on had been a replacement arm for him.

Winter’s eyes grew wet at the thought of Tony Stark caring about him before he got to know him.

Vision smiled at them, “I shall leave you to yourselves. Mr Stark has a coffee machine around here and some food can be ordered and delivered straight up into this room”.

Механик smiled at Vision, “thank you- for everything. As JARVIS and as Vision. Thank you” Механик knew that saying the words Tony refused to was tempting fate. Tony could easily take control. But for the moment he would be in control and he would use that to speak what Tony dare not.

Winter hugged Vision briefly, “I like you Purple Man” he mumbled into Vision’s jumper.

Vision smiled and rubbed Winter’s back, “you are quite agreeable too Winter”.

Winter beamed, “you can finish off the plums in the lab”.

Vision smiled, “thank you. I will leave photos of a young Tony Stark clutching his Bucky Bear in the lab for you”.

Winter beamed, “you’re my favourite”.

Vision grinned, “I’ll be a few floors down after that. If you need me I will be here”.

Механик smiled at Vision as he floated through the floors and left Механик and Winter alone.

“Hungry?” he asked Winter as Winter stared at the fridge at the opposite end of the room. There was a sofa in the middle of the room, splitting up the eating areas from the sleeping.

Again, it had a red and gold theme. Apparently Tony Stark really liked the colour of his armour.

Winter shook his head and turned his gaze to the floor to ceiling windows that lined the room. The city of New York stared back at Winter as he walked over to it.

“I was born over there” he muttered and pointed to Brooklyn.

Механик followed his gaze and smiled softly at him, “Winter or Bucky?”

“Bucky” Winter softly said, “only boy. Ma had 4 daughters after me”.

Механик nodded as Winter quietly spoke about his home life before the war. Losing 2 of his sisters to TB. His father in a hit and run- rare in those days. His mother had died of a broken heart not long after.

Winter was sad as he relayed Bucky’s memories, one of his sisters had died just weeks before the USA had joined the war effort. She had died in childbirth. She was the youngest of the Barnes family, only 17 when she died. The baby had died too leaving Bucky and the second youngest sister the only surviving members.

She’d married and moved to Canada before the war. Smart move, she’d never have seen Bucky become HYDRA’s puppet.

Механик’s hands wrapped around Winter’s waist, “you are not alone anymore. Neither of you are”.

Winter smiled at Механик, “you are soft Kitty”.

Механик smiled and kissed Winter, it was not as passionate as Tony and Bucky’s kiss. But it was fuelled with nothing but love. Love for a man who was so understanding, so accepting of Механик and his needs. His wants that were seemingly unfixable. Winter accepted that Механик wanted to eliminate the Avengers yet he trusted Механик enough to be near them.

Winter slowly traced the bare flesh on Механик’s exposed chest. They’d left their shirts in the lab.

Not that Winter minded.

Neither did Механик.

They slowly guided one another towards the bed. Winter’s legs hit the bed first and Механик fell onto Winter. Their metal arms clanged as Механик giggled, “oops”.

Winter laughed and stroked his thumb against Механик’s lips, “he’s giving me some kind of talk. I want to shut him up ‘cause I want my full attention on you but some of it is making sense”.

Механик’s eyebrow quirked and he smiled, “Tony is cackling at Bucky”.

Winter grinned, “Bucky is calling Tony his little Kitty who has claws but no scratches”.

Механик smiled, “they are a perfect fit. Just like us”.

Winter smiled and pulled Механик against his lips again. Механик was sweet to kiss, the tastes of plums and an incandescent yearn for learning, transpired through their kisses. Механик’s skin was hot under his palms, he slid one had down Механик’s back. Like Bucky had told him to do and Winter marvelled when Механик writhed under his touch.

“Winnnnn” Механик moaned softly and pressed his lips against Winter’s ear lobe, nipping at it he pressed their hips together.

Winter let out a whine before he unzipped his pants.

Bucky was giving him all the advice and encouragement he needed. The signs that Механик wanted him were all there. Механик grumbled as Winter flipped them over and sat on Механик’s lap.

“Just” Winter began as he fumbled with his pants, “just getting-Oof!” Winter grunted as he face-planted the bed in his futile efforts of pulling his pants down.

Механик grinned and patted Winter’s ass before he helped him pull down his pants leaving him in grey boxers that were straining against Winter’s need for Механик.

Механик smiled as Winter blushed at his staring.

“My Snowflake is beautiful” he murmured as he lowered Winter’s boxers, chucking them behind him he kneeled up and with the expertise that Tony had flooded through his mind, took off his pants and boxers in one tug. Chucking them to one side he lent against Winter and kissed him.

Winter half growled half moaned in lust.

Which was where Bucky’s advice had stopped.

Winter pouted as he furiously demanded help.

_Nope. On you now Bud. This is all you and Механик for now, okay?_

Winter had to give him some thanks, he didn’t want to be touching Механик and for Bucky to butt in with his opinions.

Winter caressed Механик’s legs and hips as Механик moaned.

“Mine” he growled possessively as Механик tilted his neck up, he bit the flesh hard enough to bruise.

Механик moaned and arched into Winter’s bite.

“Oh my” Механик whispered when words came back to him. Flipping them over yet again, Winter knelt between Механик’s legs. Pressing kisses up Механик’s thighs Winter smiled at Механик’s body.

There was barely any sign of HYDRA having had Механик in their clutches. The only sign was the arm.

Механик grew suddenly self-conscious of his arm and tried to hide it under the sheets.

“No” Winter whispered and held onto the thumb, “it is you now. It has always been my Механик. I love it” he reassured and kissed the back of the hand”.

“How intimate” Механик whispered and kissed the back of Winter’s own metallic hand.

Winter flushed.

Механик smiled at him before he used the little information Tony had let him see. He lay back and wrapped his legs around Winter’s waist, tugging him forwards with his feet he moaned as Winter did. They were oh so close to one another now. One more push and they would be more intimate than Механик had ever been with anyone. As intimate as Tony Stark had professed he was a playboy at.

Механик smiled and pulled Winter in for one last long kiss.

Before Winter realised what he had done he saw Механик’s face contort with lust.

Winter grinned at the response and pushed in deeper, watching as Механик gripped the sheets and arched his body impossibly high.

Механик groaned as Winter thrusted, he searched for Tony but found he was ignored. This was just Механик and Winter now.

Only them.

The two souls that HYDRA had created but had failed to realise in creating a soul. You give them more emotions than you want.

They wanted death.

Механик and Winter were so much more than that.

Winter smiled as he pressed his lips to Механик’s as he thrusted. Holding Механик’s hips he pushed in deeper with each thrust, delighting at the unintelligible words Механик moaned.

Winter could feel Bucky at the edge of his mind.

This wasn’t about Bucky though.

This was Winter.

Winter was here. He was making love to Механик. Lost souls uniting in a tangle of bodies and love.

Winter stroked a hand down Механик’s chest as he thrusted, marvelling as Механик’s .

“I can’t hold on” Механик gasped out, gripping Winter’s arm he groaned as Winter thrusted impossibly deeper.

“Show me your love for me” Winter urged. Pausing briefly to stroke Механик’s face, “show me”.

Механик was sent over the edge at Winter’s words. He came up Winter’s stomach in a mad scramble of lust.

Winter nearly followed at the sight of Механик coming for him.

Pressing chaste kisses to Механик throat where he had laid his claim. He bit the opposite side before thrusting once more and coming.

“Oh my God. That is so much better than kissing” Winter panted as he pulled out, nearly collapsing on Механик.

Механик hummed in agreement and wrapped his legs in Winter’s.

They were a mess and sticky with sweat. But that didn’t prevent them from kissing.

Winter’s hands pulled Механик closer as Механик’s rested in Winter’s hair. Both Tony and Bucky seemed proud and satisfied with their counterparts work and opted to let them have an extended moment.

Механик kissed Winter’s jaw as Winter hungrily bit and kissed Механик’s neck. He had liked the two bites he’d placed on Механик’s neck but he wanted to create more, so that nobody would forget that Механик was Winter’s.

“I love you” he murmured against Winter’s chin.

“Love you too Kitty” Winter replied and kissed Механик softly. His eyes were drooping shut ever so slowly.

Механик stroked his cheek, “sleep Snowflake” he smiled and pulled the throw over their bodies. Opting to bask in each-others warmth as opposed to the duvet they were lying on.

Winter curled protectively over Механик who did the same. Winter’s metal arm wrapping around Механик‘s waist as Механик’s arm rested in Winter’s hair.

Within seconds, both were fast asleep so neither of them heard the gasp of amazement and a string of curses coming from the vents above them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Clint, when will you learn to not spy on the penthouse. Still, mega aws for Механик and Winter. That was my first sex scene I've written in a few years. I didn't want them to be lust filled at this point but just all love-y.   
> Hope it was!
> 
> Comment with who you think Механик will next ''accept'' and why :D


	18. All alone with the memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint is such a blabbermouth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am verrrry tempted to create an audio file for this fic and post it for any of you who want to hear me read my fic. Anyone interested in that?

Clint pulled away from the vent. Scrambling backwards he dropped down outside the penthouse entrance and ran down the stairs towards the rest of the Avengers.

His eyes replayed the image of Tony and Bucky having sex. They refused to stop even when Clint rubbed his eyes.

“God I need bleach” he moaned as he bumped into Sam.

“Hey old man” Sam chortled, “ain’t you meant to see better than all of us?”

Clint groaned, “needing bleach kid. Seen something that just… should not have been seen”.

Sam laughed, “like what? Vision flirting with Wanda?”

Clint laughed, “not nearly as innocent as that” before making his way over to the counter. He slumped against it and groaned, “I’ve seen things Sam… horrible things”.

Sam laughed and turned the kettle on, “what like?”

“Tony a-and Bucky”.

Sam looked at Clint as he hit his head repeatedly against the counter. He shook his head with a smile as he grabbed his mug from the cupboards.

“So you’ve seen Tony and Bucky. So have I. So has Steve and Natasha and Wanda and-“

“Having sex”.

Sam nearly dropped the mug he had been holding, “what?!”

“I know” Clint groaned, “I saw stuff I shouldn’t of. Their nicknames- oh my god. They call each other Kitty and Snowflake!”

“Whose Kitty?” Steve asked as he helped himself to some coffee, “we’re setting up a movie in the other room. Wanda's not seen The Godfather so Bruce his fetching his extended cut DVDs”.

Clint looked at Sam, “uh Steve”.

“Yeah?”

Sam made himself and Clint a cup of coffee, “it’s on you Clint I ain’t saying nothing”.

“What’s this about?” Steve asked, his brow furrowing in concern.

“Uhm, well you see…I uh, caught- well I watched- I didn’t mean to, I just I couldn’t look away- they were well… I couldn’t-“

“Spit it out Clint”

“TonyandBuckyhadsex”

Steve laughed, “Clint I caught none of that. What happened?”

Sam took Steve’s mug from him, “you might wanna sit down big guy”.

“Okay. Now I’m worried, what is going on?”

Clint sighed and sat up slowly, “Tony and Bucky. I was in the vents. Trying to get some of his decent coffee and I heard voices. I crept close and then I saw Bucky’s ass pounding into Tony”.

Steve slowly leaned against the counter, “Tony a-and Bucky were” his face went pink, “they had sex?”

Clint nodded, “unprotected too. I mean those idiots have probably had sex enough times to know to wear something but-“

“And you watched?”

“I-uh I didn’t mean to?” Clint offered as Steve gave him a disapproving frown.

“Whilst I may not agree with what they have just done. Nor am I going to condemn them. But you shouldn't watch them doing that- anyone for that matter. And Tony is highly unstable. He certainly doesn’t want me around him”.

Sam shrugged, “Buck did tell you not to go to Tony. He’s unstable. He’s Bucky from 2 years ago Steve. You’ve got to give them time. You can beat yourself up about it and wallow in _oh Bucky and Tony haaate mee_. Or you can get over yourself and let them come to you”.

Clint nodded, “where were you when I needed help after Budapest huh?” Clint muttered and patted Sam’s back as he took his coffee, “look Bucky and Tony had sex. Nothing wrong about it. I mean yeah wrong for the unprotected part but it was the happiest I’ve ever seen Stark. And he willingly let Bucky call him the cutest nickname ever”.

Steve smiled, “was Buck happy?”

Clint nodded, “yeah. Yeah he was”.

“Then I’ll give them space. If they’re happy then I’m happy. I’ll keep my distance Sam don’t you worry”.

Sam sipped his coffee, “good to know”.

“But Clint?”

“Yeah?”

Steve’s eyes took on a dark tone as he whispered, “don’t you ever spy on them ever again or else I’ll forget I’m Captain America” he then took his mug and walked out of the room.

“Woah. Captain Angry much” Clint snorted, “good job I didn’t tell him Tony lost his arm”.

Sam dropped his mug.

“What?”

Clint frowned at the smash, “bagsy not picking that up”.

“You saw- Tony has…” Sam shook as he half sat half leant against the counter, “Tony’s lost his arm?”

“Well. I uhh well he has and he hasn’t”.

“Clint. Tony has either lost his arm or not. Which is it?”

Clint took a long gulp of coffee before he replied, “there’s an arm there. But it’s neither his or is it flesh”.

“So what are you saying? Tony has a robot arm?” Sam asked tentatively.

“From what I saw, Tony’s arm is… like Bucky’s”.

Sam covered his mouth in shock, “oh my god” he mumbled. His hands trembled, “Tony has… Tony… oh my god did HYDRA do this?”

“It looks fresh. He didn’t have it in the Raft did he”.

Sam shook his head, “no. No he didn’t. Then that prick Ross wanted to know what he wanted”.

“Speaking of. I heard he’s a little angry about us escaping”.

Sam smiled, “that’s a shame. Maybe we should send him a postcard”.

Clint grinned, “ _wish you were here?”_

“Something to that extent” Sam smiled.

 

* * *

 

 

_He was in the cell again. Hugging himself as the cold set in. His arm was raw. So stiff._

_It gleamed in the moonlight._

_“I thought I gave you his location to get his mind wiped and turned into an obedient soldier. Not your personal puppet. Did you have to chop his arm off?”_

_“Yes. But you gave us Tony Stark. He is both an asset and a pain. You do not know just how much we have begged for this moment. You have read the file. He was meant to be ours nearly 30 years ago. We lost The Winter Soldier. But we have gained a Механик. You will do better than threaten me”._

_He shivered at the voices._

_Who were they?_

_His cell door opened and he flinched._

_Everything was so new._

_So much pain._

_A tall, large man stepped into his cell._

_He wanted this man gone._

_He wanted to kill him._

_He stood slowly, unclenching his arm he let out a snarl._

_The man laughed, “oh how the mighty have fallen. Still, you have a metal arm now that must be fun?”_

_Who was this man?_

_Why did he speak as if he knew him?_

_The man smiled, “oh Mr St-“_

_"_ _Механик” he growled and stalked towards him._

_The man grinned, “do you know me?”_

_No._

_No he did not know this man._

_The light in the cells didn’t let him get a good enough view of his face, his voice sounded familiar._

_“So you don’t” the man laughed again, “good. At least you’ve lost your mind”._

_He growled again._

_“Oh now, don’t get grumpy. I’m paying for all this after all. Call it payback. You should have turned Barnes in to me. Instead he’s off somewhere with that stupid brat Captain America”._

_He saw red._

_Captain America._

_That word._

_He snarled and attacked the man. Punching at him with his fist. Kicking and ducking. Landing punches and kicks to the man’s chest and face._

_Fighting came to him as if he had been born fighting._

_He had._

_He was Механик._

_He chucked the man against the cell wall. Letting the moonlight shine upon his face._

_A very bloody white haired man shone back at him. His eyes were gleaming with anger._

_“I’ll have you pay for that! GUARDS”_

_Arms grabbed him and pulled him back._

_No!_

_This man was bad!_

_He was taunting Механик’s pain!_

_The man laughed as he struggled. He was pushed onto the chair._

_Pain was coming._

_The helmet was on his head. The man was laughing again._

_Laughing as he thrashed._

_The man clutched his chin and dug his nails in._

_“This is for that display of insubordination” the man snarled and pummelled his fists into his face._

_It hurt._

_So much pain._

_The bit appeared at the side of his cheek._

_“Wipe him” the man grinned and straightened his tie._

_No!_

_No!_

“NO” Tony screamed as he woke up. He clutched his chest and panted. A warm body was still pressing against his thigh.

“s’matter Princess” Bucky mumbled through a mouthful of duvet.

Tony trembled as he looked at their entwined bodies, “oh god. Oh god”.

He must’ve sounded scared because quick as a flash, Bucky had him against his chest, rubbing circles against Tony’s back, “what is it?”

Tony panted as he tried to control his breathing. Механик was terrified. Refusing to take control as Tony trembled.

“I-I I had a I was back in the cell” Tony stuttered out.

Bucky nodded, “did you remember something bad?”

Tony nodded, “oh God Buck. It was… i-I there was a man there. Механик is so scared i-I don’t think I want to remember it”.

Bucky pressed a soft kiss to Tony’s forehead and mumbled, “I had to give Winter the sex-talk”.

To his surprise, Tony let out a laugh, “and how did that pan out?”

“Well” Bucky chuckled and stroked Tony’s cheek, “you tell me?”

“Well I’m sore. But! Before you get all doe-eyed and sad. Механик enjoyed it. Don’t see any condoms or lube though so I am gonna be aching in the morning. Maybe Winter should go on a shopping spree”.

“Hell no. He’d buy every single product that even remotely smelt like fruit let alone the ones that look like it”.

“You saying that’s a bad thing?” Tony smirked softly, “lots of sex for them” his breath caught as he pressed his lips to the corner of Bucky’s mouth, “more sex for us”.

Bucky whined, “you’re a bad influence on me Kitty”.

“You both like that name huh?”

Bucky nodded, “suits you”.

Tony smiled, “you under my body suits me”.

“From the moans Механик was giving off I think you like being under _me_ ” Bucky grinned and kissed Tony. Pushing the other man back down and pressed his crotch to Tony’s hip.

“Jesus Barnes” Tony moaned.

Bucky grinned before laughing, “Oh Winter. I like you”.

“What did he do?” Tony asked and sat up, he looked up at Bucky who was stroking his neck gently. Tony moaned at the touch. His neck was tender to the touch.

Bucky grinned, “he’s claimed Механик”

Tony rolled his eyes and sat up, pulling a mirror out from the bedside table he marvelled at the hickey marks that had formed on his neck.

“Christ” he mumbled as he stroked his neck, “Winter really likes Механик doesn’t he?”

 Bucky nodded, “he loves Механик”. Bucky smiled as Tony placed the mirror to one side.

“You gonna be beaten by his marks?” Tony grinned.

Bucky laughed and kissed at the few hickeys that Winter had left, “God no” he mumbled against them, "I'm gonna take his marks and raise them to a whole new level".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment with who you think the man Tony/Механик was dreaming about.


	19. Cut off one head. Two more shall take its place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve begins to understand as an asshole is revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter than normal today as I'm not sure if I'm going to get the chance to work on double update. I maay get the chance but don't count on it.
> 
> Find out who mystery asshole is.

Bucky awoke to Steve’s voice.

“Y’know, I never pegged you as someone who was into guys”.

Bucky looked at the still sleeping figure of Tony Stark, his metal arm buried under the duvet. The shoulder was still visible so Bucky gently pulled the throw over it, “never thought you were into girls with the way you chatted to them” Bucky quipped back as he pressed a soft kiss behind Tony’s ear, “besides, I thought I told you to stay away from him”.

“Clint caught the pair of you having sex. And I’m standing in the doorway. He can’t see me and I can’t see him. Or you for that matter. Much as I love ya Buck I don’t wanna be seeing your naked ass”.

Bucky laughed and pulled on the boxers Winter had discarded. Grabbing a robe that hung on the wardrobe doors he walked over to Steve, “so Birdie caught us”.

Steve nodded, “just comin’ up here to remind you that if you and Stark are going to be in a relationship then use the proper stuff Buck? Didn’t my mom tell us about what to do and what not to do”.

“Oh yeah” Bucky grinned, “I took it all to heart on Tammie Rosev”.

Steve grimaced, “you are disgusting Buck”.

“And youu are just embarrassed”.

Steve’s ears tinged with pink, “am not” he pouted.

“Are too. Look, what did you really come up here to talk about. Cause it sure as hell ain’t my sex life. You hated it back when we were teens- I doubt you’ve suddenly turned over a new leaf and are desperate to know how Tony arches his back whenever I-“

“Okay okay!” Steve cried out and held his hands up, “please I do not need to hear anymore. I overheard Bruce and Natasha talking about uh, well, I just want you to know. I won’t be coming near Tony or whatever HYDRA did to him. It’s clear he’s responding well to you. I just” Steve bit back a few tears, “I should have told him. I should have told him and I should never have left him there. I left him and he was just a sitting duck! Hell I knew that HYDRA wanted to get their hands on him back when he was younger. I just didn’t put two and two together till you realised he was missing. Call myself a Captain but I don’t even notice when one of my team is gone”.

Bucky sighed and patted Steve’s shoulder, “give him time. He’ll forgive you-like I will in time”.

“What y-you mean you don’t forgive me?”

Bucky frowned and lightly pushed Steve away from the doorway and into the hall, “you don’t deal with Tony in the ways that I do. That I am. Механик is unfairly vulnerable. He doesn’t trust anyone who is an Avenger. I’m starting to think it’s those who were fighting against him. I mean sure he trusts me but I have Winter. He’s more than a match for Механик. Mind you if you place plums in front of them they’d stop fighting soon enough. Those guys are sure as hell crazy for fruit. Guess it’s better than booze or coffee”.

“Sorry, who are you talking about Buck?”

“Well, you know that I still have a part of The Winter Soldier in me?”

Steve nodded, “but doesn’t he want to kill all the time?”

“Not since he laid eyes on pretty boy Механик”.

“Love at first sight” Steve murmured with a smile, “I’d never given much chalk to love at first sight. But you talk about him and your face goes all swooning. You look as if I’m not here”.

“He’s a different kinda catch than what I used to go for ey” Bucky grinned.

Steve smiled, “you seem to get through to him”.

Bucky shrugged but his cheeks were tinted pink.

“James Buchanan Barnes are you blushing?” Steve asked with a grin.

“Noo” Bucky started.

“You are you’re totally blushing! This fella must be very important to ya to make y’blush Buck”.

“I will ram my arm up your arse if you don’t shut it” Bucky growled playfully.

Steve grinned, “gotta catch me first”.

“I’ll give you a headstart. I hear the old folk aint as fast these days”.

“You’re just as bad Buck. What are you now 102?”

“99 actually. Unlike you y’old fart”.

“I’m technically still younger than you”.

“Just ‘cause you got a longer cat-nap than I did”

Steve smiled, “I miss this”.

“What?”

“Us. Talking. Guy stuff y’know?”

“Yeah I know” Bucky grinned.

“So this Mech-“

“Механик”

“Механик… and Winter they are you and Tony but… they’re what HYDRA did to you?”

Bucky nodded, “and they are very much in love. Crazy bastards. They are what Clint witnessed last night. Tony and I took longer to fall… soon as Механик and Winter had their way, it wasn’t too longer after that Tony and I had our fun”.

 “Again with the details Buck”.

Bucky just shrugged, “look, if Механик wakes up and hears your voice”.

“I get it” Steve smiled softly, “but I don’t need to tell Winter or Механик about safe sex do I? Just cause you’ve got a serum running through your veins does not mean you can’t practise safe-sex. Besides, ain’t it supposed to be sexier?”

Bucky groaned, “oh god _we_ are not having this chat. I’ve had it with one Rogers and that nearly scarred me. I’m not having it with another”.

“Didn’t stop you though” Steve grinned.

“Whatever does. Now if you’ll kindly leave-“

“Trying to get me out the way so you can get to know Tony a bit better ey?”

“I’ll let my foot get to know your ass a bit better if you don’t go” Bucky laughed.

Steve laughed, “I’ll be in my gym” and ruffled Bucky’s hair, before leaving Tony and Bucky alone.

“Thought Captain Perfect would never leave” Tony mumbled from the bed.

Bucky walked over to Tony, “you awake now then?”

 “With Captain Capsicle over there chatting about Механик? He was up at the first syllable he uttered” Tony’s muffled voice replied under the mountain of pillows.

“Stopped him from seeing you though. Figured you don’t want no-one seeing your arm that you may kill”.

“Thanks” Tony mumbled as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat up, “but did I hear correctly? Clint watched Snowflake and Kitty having sex”.

Bucky nodded and sat on Tony’s lap, “he sure did”.

“d-Do you think he saw it?”

Bucky stroked Tony’s face as the worry set in, “if he did Stevie didn’t say anything. Maybe he kept it to himself”.

“Maybe” Tony mumbled but didn’t sound convinced.

“Let me make you a coffee” Bucky said and kissed Tony’s cheek, “whilst I’m doing that you can look at those pretty new marks that show Winter you are mine just as much as Механик is his”.

Tony blushed, “you’ll be the death of me Barnes”.

Bucky just grinned and got off Tony’s lap, padded over to the coffee maker on the opposite side of the room and switched it on.

Tony frowned, “you have way too many clothes on” Tony patted the bed and smiled, “come back to bed Sugarplum”.

Bucky half whined, “I would. Believe me, but if I get back into bed I ain’t gonna let you leave”.

“So?”

“You need to eat” Bucky countered.

“But we had plums”.

“Much as Winter considers that enough. You need other food. You know, veg, meat, protein”.

“Eugh to all. All I need is coffee”.

“You are as bad as Winter” Bucky laughed and he took a sip from the coffee he had just made, “mm this stuff sure tastes better than the shit we had back in the war”.

“Only the best for my favourite Commando. Speaking of, boxers, drop”.

Bucky grinned as he walked back over to Tony, “I’ll drop them in a sec Kitty” he handed the mug over to Tony and took the robe off, delighting as Tony hummed, “beautiful pecks Barnes”.

Bucky grinned and stroked a finger down Tony’s chest, “speak for yourself Wonder Boy”.

“That is you alllll you. You are Wonder Boy, even dad said so”.

“Your dad called me Wonder Boy?!” Bucky groaned.

Tony laughed, “he sure did. The comics played you off as being some kid side kick. But the Howling Commandos showed me differently”.

Bucky smiled, “you met them?”

“Heck yeah I did. They were the most protective uncles a kid could ever have! They also gave me the Bucky Bear”.

Bucky grinned, “aw bet you were all hands and no co-ordination”.

“Totally” Tony agreed and stroked a hand across Bucky’s crotch, “I recall asking for off Mr Barnes. Or does my little Wonder Boy need help?”

Bucky moaned, “god no. You keep teasin’ like that Stark and I’ll show you just big Wonder Boy is” Bucky planted a sloppy kiss on Tony’s neck and chuckled as he surveyed the fading marks.

“Shame they don’t last long” he muttered as Tony worked off Bucky’s boxers.

“You’ll have to just mark them again honeybunch”.

Bucky laughed, “that I will. And don’t think I didn’t feel that cheeky grab”.

“Didn’t hear any complaints” Tony grinned as he gulped at his coffee, “oh god you even make the best coffee. Seriously, is there anything you can’t do?”

“Uh now that you mention it I’m pretty much perfect”.

“Well then it’s pretty good I like pretty much perfects” Tony smiled and sat in Bucky’s lap.

“Boss, hate to interrupt. Dr Banner is on his way up. He is looking distressed. Shall I send for Veronica?”

Bucky’s eyebrow twitched, “Veronica?”

“It’s a uh big armour. It matches the Hulk. Uh how far away is he?”

“At the door”.

Tony shakily sighed.

“You don’t have to face him buttercup. I can do that”.

“You barely know him”.

“Winter likes him. And if Winter likes a guy then y’know he’s safe”.

“Winter would sell you for a crate of plums and you know it” Tony laughed and got off Bucky’s lap. Pulling on Bucky’s boxers he was about to go over to open the door when he suddenly remembered his arm.

Bucky, having anticipated this chucked him his shirt as he lay back on the bed, “you’ll have to hide the fist”.

“God I wanna get on you” Tony groaned as Bucky relaxed into the warmth Tony’s body had left behind when he got out of bed.

“Feel free” Bucky waved a hand down his body.

“Love to but I’m a lover of you being conscious for sex” Tony chortled and chucked the discarded robe onto Bucky’s body and shoved his shirt on before opening the door.

Tony didn’t know how Механик would react when he saw Bruce. Nor did he know how he would react if Hulk came out.

What he didn’t expect was for Механик to instantly take control and poke Bruce’s cheek, “you really have a big green giant in you?”

Bruce’s face contracted in surprise before he came to his senses, “uhm, yeah? You know I do To-oh is this… what are you calling yourself?”

“Механик” Механик answered plainly.

“Yeah, hey uh would you mind letting Tony out? I don’t-“

“You smell different to the rest. How do you get green? Did you eat too many green foods? Tony is saying you’re awesome when you’re green but that you’re very clever when you’re pink”.

Bruce smiled softly, “you in there then Tony?”

“Course he is. He just lets me- okay, I take over…” Механик shrugged with a small smile, “he’s currently trying to make me stay calm around you which is irrelevant cause I like you. You’re like me and Winter”.

Bruce smiled, “can I meet Winter?”

Механик paused and turned his head, leaning back, Bruce caught a glimmer of silver behind Tony or Механик whatever he was called back. He had been keeping his fist hidden and now Bruce could see why.

Granted he knew about the arm.

FRIDAY had taken care of that.

But Tony didn’t know. And from the CCTV footage Tony was just as unstable as Механик was.

“Winter you lazy arse you awake?”

Bruce heard Bucky grumble back, “pair of blood kids I don’t know why i- Механик ignore Grumpy he’s just had that bitter drink”.

Bruce smiled at Bucky’s voice. It had taken on a softer tone, enabling him to just about make out the difference between Bucky and Winter.

“Hulk’s here”.

Winter jumped off the bed and padded over to them. Not caring about his nakedness he frowned at Bruce.

“That’s not Hulk”.

“Noooo but it’s like the Bucky Winter”.

Winter nodded, “why can’t we go all big and green?”

“Green food is yuck” Механик pouted.

Bruce laughed involuntarily. Механик smiled, “Ghost lady?”

“Yes Boss” FRIDAY answered.

“Is Hulk coming out?”

“If by that you mean, has Dr Banner showed visible signs of calming; yes. He has”.

“Aww” Winter groaned, “you got me out of bed for nothin’”.

Механик chuckled, “got to see you in the nude again”.

Bruce’s eyes softened at Winter and Механик’s displays of affection. From the CCTV he could see Tony and Bucky had a deeper relationship than first thought. Granted they did have a history. But this was different.

Winter blushed and cuddled Механик from behind. He looked up at Bruce and smiled, “you look healthier than when I last met you”.

Bruce’s smile faltered, “y-yeah. Uhm, thanks, for stopping him. Even I’m not totally sure on what HYDRA did to me- to Hul- to us” he corrected. Rubbing the back of his neck he took in a deep breath and decided to risk it.

“Can I take a look at your arm Механик?”

Механик stiffened, “how do you know about that?” all at once Механик was pushed back and Tony was in control.

Bruce gave him a tiny sad smile and nodded towards the ceiling.

“FRIDAY you backstabbing bitch”.

“Love you too Boss”.

“I just wanna check to see that it’s not going to cause any side-effects to your body Tony”.

“Side-effects?” Tony laughed, “side-effects?! I can lift up the Hulk with my bare hand. I can break walls apart as easily as Captain America. Both of- all of me is stronger. Faster and verrry easy to annoy. I screamed and begged and pleaded as they chopped Bruce. I can still feel it. Still feel the ghost of my arm. I am only just keeping a hold of my sanity because I have another part of me now that is hilariously innocent. No really, if you put him and me together we couldn’t be more polar opposites! So if I freak out about the only thing he’s ever known he’ll go crazy. There are a tonne of side-effects I can’t even begin to explain”.

Bruce nodded, “well let me just check. It’ll put my mind and Natasha’s at rest”.

Tony frowned, “fine. But we do it up here”.

“Would love to but you have a rule against medical equipment up here unless its life or death”.

Tony groaned, “look, fine whatever. Just don’t let me go past any of Team Asshole. I’m feeling a sudden urge to kill”.

Winter placed his hand on Tony’s hip and gripped slightly, “you don’t have to go Kitty”.

Tony sighed and stroked Winter’s cheek, “I’ll be back my little snowflake”.

Winter blushed, “your using Механик’s words”.

“That I am. But he’s more than happy seeing you blush over it”.

Winter hummed and pressed his lips to Tony’s nose, “guess I could go and scare Captain Spandex”.

Tony grinned, “FRIDAY please record it”.

“Will do Boss”.

“Okay then Brucie-Bear. Let’s play” Tony smiled and followed Bruce out of his penthouse.

 

* * *

 

Sam twitched. Steve’s eyes narrowed. Clint smirked to himself.

The three of them were about to make a move for the last slice of cold pizza. As soon as one of them moved, they’d all be running for it.

 _Now or never_ Clint grinned and lined up a shot.

Sam was the first to notice. He ran towards the table as Steve chucked his shield towards it. Clint fired but his arrow was snapped in two by Steve’s shield.

He fired another arrow at Sam’s legs, tangling them together as the arrow exploded out with a net.

“Clint!” Sam exclaimed as he fell down.

Steve was about to grab the pizza slice when it floated out of his hand.

“Huh?” Steve frowned as the pizza moved along the table on its own.

Clint laughed as he saw the pizza jump into the air and a full sized Scott appeared as the pizza flew into his mouth.

“That is cheatin’” Steve groaned.

“Oh and using your shield is totally okay” Clint retorted.

“Hey at least I didn’t use anything but my own abilities”.

“You were totally gonna chuck a pillow at me!” Steve laughed and helped Sam untangle from the web Clint had created.

Scott just laughed and wiped his lips, “mm that was a gooooood pizza” he then ducked the shield and squeaked as he ran out of the room.

 

* * *

 

_He watched them from the CCTV hacker he’d placed in the pizza boxes. Nobody could see he was watching them._

_His missing Avengers._

_Sam Wilson, Wanda Maximoff, Clint Barton and Scott Lang._

_Bruce Banner was in the tower. The infamous Black Widow was too._

_That freak of nature Vision._

_Col Rhodes._

_The incredibly dense Super Soldier was acting as if nothing had happened. But there was a problem._

_That blasted Winter Soldier had fallen for his puppet. His plaything._

_That had to be rectified. The Avengers death was a priority._

_He’d just have to trigger Механик into killing them._

_And then, then everyone would clamour for superheroes to be registered and kept under his watch!_

_Under General Thaddeus Ross, commander in chief of HYDRA._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :O
> 
> As all of you guessed, Ross was that ass. And yes, he will get whats coming to him verrrrry soon.


	20. Warning Systems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unwelcome visitor enters the Tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise update! I was out at Busted (saw other great artists too; Emma Blackery and Wheatus), and once it was over I checked over my comments and decided to post this one.

Tony watched as Bruce scanned his arm. He shivered at his limb being so openly touched by someone who wasn’t Bucky.

Механик was growling at the surface. He was not happy with this predicament. He wanted Winter.

_Let me out!_

Tony smiled as he sent a wave of calming thoughts to Механик. Bruce was safe. Hulk was safe. Механик was safe.

But Механик wasn’t convinced.

Whilst he seemed to trust Bruce he wasn’t too sure on his arm being touched by anyone who wasn’t Bucky.

“Hate to worry you but Механик hates someone else prodding around the arm- heck anywhere. Are you happy with your scans?” Tony asked.

Bruce nodded and took off his glasses, “it’s not just a battle armour then”.

Tony shook his head.

Bruce sighed and rubbed Tony’s flesh shoulder, “I’m sorry. If Id’ve-“

“It’s not your fault Brucie. We had no idea you were taken by them. If we’dve known-“

Bruce waved him off, “I guess we’re both a mess at the moment” he half smiled.

“Yeah” Tony snorted, “we had it coming for Ultron didn’t we”.

“There’s something you should know about my time with HYDRA” Bruce said and sat beside Tony as he handed him some spare pants.

“Go on” Tony replied as he slowly pulled them on. Flexing his metal arm he smiled and kept the shirt off.

“General Ross was there”.

Shit.

All at once, Tony’s heart rate increased, his palms grew sweaty as his mind opened and the memories flooded over him in a whirl.

_Someone was standing at the foot of the table. They were blurry. He didn’t understand._

_Everything was on fire._

_His arm was so cold._

_He looked left and saw nothing where he expected to see his arm._

_“See what happens when you lie Mr Stark?”_

_The man at his feet came into focus._

_General Thaddeus Ross._

_He was…_

_Who was he?_

_General Ross smiled, “I see he is already losing his mind”._

_“I’d stand back unless you want to be the first to die” the man who’d ordered his loss of arm said. He flinched as his cheek was stroked._

_Why couldn’t he scream?_

_Why couldn’t he move?_

_General Ross smirked, “I saw what you did. You let my Avengers go. Well, we can’t have that can we… Ruska?”_

_The man to his right looked up, “Ja?”_

_“I want his first kill to be the Avengers. After that he is yours to do as he pleases”._

_Ruska nodded and watched as General Ross walked out of the base before muttering, “jackass”._

Tony looked at Bruce as he emerged from his memory. Bruce’s eyes were glowing green as Tony realised his hand had bent the metal of the table.

“Oops” he offered before tensing as red lights blared.

FRIDAY’s lock down procedure had been set off, she was going into lockdown. Locking away her secrets and the doors.

“Buck” Tony muttered and ran towards the exit but he was too late. They were trapped inside the lab.

 

* * *

 

Wanda clutched Vision as the lights blared red and a warning claxon screamed at them.

“w-What is that?” she stuttered.

Vision held her close, “I believe we have an intruder. Come. The labs will be locked but the communal area will not be. I will take you there and go and look for the other Avengers”.

Wanda nodded and held Vision’s hand as they walked out of her room and towards the communal area.

 

* * *

 

Sam squeaked as Clint gripped his arm.

“Oowwww”

“Can it Birdy.2 I can see something”.

Clint stepped forwards but found himself flipped onto his front.

“Yeah that something is me jackass” Scott laughed as Clint grumbled, “thought you were meant to have excellent eyesight? Or do we need to call Sam Birdy.1?”

“No no I saw you- hard to miss you. But look, the pizza boxes. There’s something by them” Clint muttered and stood up. Rubbed his head and walked over to the boxes.

“Careful it’s not uneaten pizza” Scott grinned.

“We’re under lock-down Scott. It’s gonna be more than pizza” Sam reminded him.

Clint nudged the boxes until what he had noticed was revealed, a black box.

“What the-“

Just as Clint was about to examine it both Steve and Bucky were dragged into the room by General Thaddeus Ross.

 

* * *

 

Wanda and Vision watched as the General manhandled the super soldiers. Hardly anyone could do that, for the General to do it he must’ve undergone some sort of strength enhancer.

Vision shuddered at the thought of General Ross using the serum. His predecessor’s memories of Ross weren’t very good. So Vision was taking an instant dislike to the man.

Wanda clutched his arm, “who is in the room? Are there anyones free so that we can over power that man?”

Vision placed his cheek to the wall and floated a portion of his head into the room before pulling back quickly, “those missing are Dr Banner. Ms Romanoff and Mr Stark. Col Rhodes left in the early hours”

Wanda nodded, “I will get Natasha. You go get the others”.

Vision nodded and floated through the floor.

Wanda ran down the back stairs, praying that Ross hadn't got to Natasha first.

* * *

 

 

Natasha barely raised an eyebrow as Wanda relayed the presence of Ross and how he had taken control of the Avengers.

What had surprised Wanda was Natasha muttering that they needed Tony Stark’s help.

“He knows every trick this Tower has. He’s a genius and he’s very unstable. If he can convince him to chuck Ross out, we may even get him back. If Ross is strong enough to carry both Steve and Bucky… then we may have no choice but to use Tony. Now where did you say Vision went?”

“To fetch Dr Banner and Tony”.

Natasha nodded, “if they’re in the lab then they’ll be cut off until Vision can find a way to get in”.

“He can float in” Wanda smiled bemusedly.

Natasha grinned, “he’s never gonna stop doing that is he?”

* * *

 

Vision floated down to where he sensed Tony and Bruce were. He landed outside the lab and saw Tony was smacking his fists against the glass, Vision thought that it must be Механик in control now, Tony would never act like this. He was also snarling with fury so that was another notion that Механик was the one behind the fists.

Bruce wasn’t Bruce. He was Hulk and he was just as furious with being contained.

“Stand back” Vision ordered as he channelled the energy of the mind-stone and focused on the door.

Hulk ignored him and continued to bash his fists against the door.

Vision rolled his eyes and blinked. Blasting the door to pieces he created an energy wall where it used to be, “calm down. There is a situation”.

“Hulk smash puny purple man for getting in way” Hulk roared.

“Can it Green Beans” Механик- no. Vision could see him clearly now. This was very much Tony Stark in charge.

“Mr Stark” Vision began, “General Ross is here”.

Tony’s eyes narrowed, “what has he done?”

“He has taken control of the communal area. Taking Sam, Clint, Scott, Steve and Bucky hostage. Wanda has gone to find Natasha”.

Vision didn’t miss the way Tony had twitched at the mention of Steve’s name.

Hulk growled and tried to break free of the energy again.

“Hulk. We need Banner right now. If you charge up there you’ll hurt people. People who Banner does not want hurt. Just trust me okay? Trust me” Tony soothed and placed his metal arm on Hulk’s fist.

Hulk looked at it and frowned sadly, “Tin Man has Tin Arm”.

Tony nodded, “I do. And that man up there is trying to hurt our friends. So if they are hurt, I need Dr Banner okay?”

Hulk nodded and began transforming back into Bruce.

Vision watched in awe, he’d not seen it before. Green turned to pink as shreds of a white lab coat was barely covering Bruce’s body.

His pants had stayed on thanks to their breakthrough in designing Hulk proof clothing.

Tony looked at Vision, “help him to Wanda and Natasha; Ross is mine”

Vision frowned for a few seconds before dropping the energy field and nodding. Tony didn’t waste time in picking up his shirt.

He didn’t care if the Avengers saw his arm.

Bucky was in danger.

_Winter is in danger_

He wasn’t about to let the bastard that had ordered this to be done to Tony get away with that.

 

* * *

 

General Ross smirked at the Avengers as he squeezed his arm tighter around Bucky’s neck.

“All I ever wanted was Mr Barnes. Could you not have just given him to me sooner?” Ross taunted as he cocked the gun and pressed it to Bucky’s head.

Bucky would’ve gotten out of Ross’ grip but he didn’t trust Winter to be fast enough to stop him from shooting anyone else in the room. Whilst Winter had only started being friendly with Bucky he wasn’t prepared to risk everyone else’s life as they waited for Tony to appear.

Ross had injected himself with some kind of serum.

He could hold down Bucky with ease.

He could lift Bucky _and_ Steve with ease.

Bucky didn’t hold out any hope for Tony to be able to stop him. But if Steve helped and the rest of the Avengers they might be able to defeat him.

“You know. When I ordered my men to take Mr Stark. I wanted a corpse. Instead they brought him to me. Back-chatting, rambling about fixing an arm, delirious thanks to the cold. I saved him”.

“You broke him” Bucky spat.

“Ah Ah Ah. Speak when spoken to Rat” Ross snarled and squeezed.

Bucky coughed and spluttered as he found he couldn’t breathe. He clutched at the arm and tried to prise it away from his neck.

“Alright enough!” Steve begged, “please. Let him go. If you tell us what you want maybe we can come to some sort of agreement”.

Ross laughed but let Bucky breathe again.

He kept his grip though.

“I’m waiting for my pet”.

“Who?” Clint remarked, “Stark? Hate to break it to you but he’s verrry attached to Bucky”.

The door burst open as Natasha fired a shot Ross’ way. It hit his shoulder and Ross laughed, “next shot I’ll make sure Mr Barnes gets it in the face. Weaponry with everyone else’s Ms Romanoff. Miss Maximoff, if you try and manipulate my mind I will personally make you see nothing but images of your dead brother for the rest of your life”.

Vision followed them with Bruce, “you cannot think that we will stand idly by as you threaten our friends General”.

“Ah the freak. Where’s Master then? Lover boy doesn’t care about you Barnes” Ross laughed and pressed his lips to Bucky’s neck, he bit viciously and Bucky bit back angry tears.

“Get off me you fucking rat bastard!” Bucky growled as Ross ripped off his shirt and dug his nails into the joining of flesh and metal.

Ross laughed and kept it up, grinning as Bucky screamed in pain.

“He said get off” Tony Stark said from the doorway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buck Buck!


	21. Killer King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross learns what happens when you mark something of Kitty's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kitty to the rescueee!

Ross laughed and kicked Bucky’s back, “he is mine. Your Avengers know if they attack I’ll kill him”.

Tony smirked, “I am only after their death”.

Ross smiled, “it’s not you then”.

“Not who?”

“Tony. It’s not Stark, it’s my creation”.

Tony smirked, “The Avengers still need fixing”.

“Start with the Captain then Механик”.

Механик stepped into the room, the red light gleaming off his shirtless skin.

Bucky groaned as Ross pushed deeper into his shoulder, “Механик run!” he sobbed.

Механик flashed Bucky a quick smile before walking over to Ross, “let him go and I’ll give you the Captain’s head”.

Ross grinned, “kill him first”.

Steve tensed, ready to attack. If Механик was going to attack him now at least he’d have help from the other Avengers.

Механик wandered over Steve and he gasped. There was something metallic attached to Механик.

Did he have the armour?

Steve wanted to grin, General Ross wasn’t going to win.

Механик’s hand flung out and squeezed Steve’s neck, lifting him with an ease that only the armour could give him.

In the flashes of red light, Steve saw he was shirtless, his right arm was bare flesh. There was no gauntlets, no armour.

Steve gasped in horror as it finally dawned on him why he’d kept it hidden under armour in the prison cell.

Tony Stark had a metal arm.

All the Avengers were watching, wanting to do something but found they were at a standstill. If they moved Механик could snap Steve’s neck and Ross could shoot Bucky’s head off.

Steve kept his eyes on Tony, “Механик” he gasped, “please. Stop”.

Механик winked at him.

That wasn’t right.

Механик wanted him dead.

Механик was hard to stop once he began.

Механик did not-

Steve placed one hand on Механик’s arm as he wriggled, “let me go!”

Ross laughed in the background, “I didn’t think you could actually do it” he chortled, “still. I’ll have your pet dead soon enough too. After I’ve given him a taste of good ol’fashioned punishment” Ross smirked as he took out a knife from his pocket and slashed Bucky's cheek.

Bucky cried out in pain.

Механик saw red.

He let Steve go and turned around.

“You marked him. YOU MARKED MY BUCKY. Nobody touches _my_ Bucky. Механик’s _Winter._ NOBODY” Механик roared and tackled Ross to the ground. Chucking the gun to one side he grabbed a hold of Ross’s fists and smashed him into the wall.

Snarling and screaming at him, Механик punched him hard and fast with his metallic fist.

The warning lights were still flashing so the images of Ross and Механик they got were almost like watching a real life zoetrope.

Steve ran to Bucky’s aid and pulled him up as he whimpered, clutching his arm and cheek. Tears stained his cheeks.

All the Avengers watched the horror show that Механик subjected them to as he savagely attacked Ross. He grabbed the man’s head and smashed it into the window. He then pinned the man to the floor and smashed it repeatedly against the floor, “you touch my Bucky. You hurt my Bucky!” Механик roared, “and that’s not even getting started on what you’ve done to Winter. YOU DID ALL OF THIS” Механик screamed.

Ross laughed through a bloodied face, “Механик stand down. I will heal and I will forgive this insolence. You must finish your job”.

Механик growled so low, so menacing, that Scott could feel the ants outside trembling.

“Механик” Bucky gasped, “Механик stop. Tony wouldn’t want to kill this scum bag. No matter w-“

“He was there Bucky” Bruce whispered, “he was with Tony in the cells. He ordered the hit”.

Bucky’s eyes widened as he turned his head to see his boyfriend grabbing Ross’ arm.

“You wouldn’t” Ross started. Механик’s arm was keeping him pinned down, but not his metal arm. That was focused on Ross’ arm.

Механик snarled, “I would” before yanking back and ripping Ross’ arm off.

Ross howled in pain as he was smacked in the face with his own arm. Ross was mumbling incoherently and screaming at the same time as Механик began meticulously kicking the stub before he ripped Ross apart.

Ross’ screams filled the room until they abruptly stopped. As if registering the loss of the intruder. The lights came on. Shining down on Механик’s arm for all of the Avengers to see.

Wanda cried out as she caught sight of his face.

Механик was grinning, his eyes alive with an insane amount of happiness. He locked eyes with Wanda and dialled down his smile, “some of that was payback for what he did to you”.

He grinned as he chucked Ross’ arm to the pile and turned to face the Avengers.

“Механик?” Bucky whispered knowing that this kind of meeting would overwhelm Winter’s love.

 Wanda looked at Механик’s stance, “n-No. No that is not-“ Wanda whispered as Механик wiped the blood from his face and stumbled.

Bucky whimpered as he pulled away from Steve and caught him as he fell.

“I’ve got you Kitty” he murmured and pressed soft kisses to Механик’s face, “I’ve got you Механик. Winter’s got you”.

Механик gripped Bucky’s arms and grinned, “Механик not here” he panted, “not Механик. Ross scares him. S’me. My sweet Snowflake”.

Bucky looked into Механик- no, Tony’s eyes, how could he have missed that? “That wasn’t Механик? Jesh Kitty you really do have claws” he laughed.

“Nobody threatens my friends. Nobody. And hurting my Bucky. Механик’s Winter” Tony smirked, “they’ll be dead before they realise” Tony stroked the now healing mark Ross had cut on Bucky's cheek. He lightly pressed his lips to it.

Bucky smiled and stroked Tony’s face, “Winter thinks this you is hot”.

Tony blushed and kissed Bucky, “only he would be turned on after I rip apart a guy”.

“Tony?” Steve began, breaking them apart.

Tony flashed him a weak smile, “sorry for grabbing you like that. Had to convince him I was Механик”.

“And were you?” Clint asked.

Tony smirked as he stroked Bucky’s side, “it was 100% Tony Stark in charge. Механик is scared- was scared of that ass. He couldn’t do anything”.

“o-Oh man I think I’m gonna be sick” Scott moaned.

Tony laughed, “throw up then. I’ll re-carpet the floor anyway. I don’t like the blood of evil running across it”.

Bucky laughed as the other Avengers tensed.

“Tony uhm your-“ Steve started.

“Don’t” Tony snapped, “whilst _I_ can rip apart a man with my bare hands and not kill you does not mean Механик wants to hold your hand and kiss your boo-boos. I came to Buck’s aid and his alone”.

“I am not a damsel in distress” Bucky groaned.

“With your hobo hair growing out again you totally are” Steve blurted.

Tony laughed, “oh my God I may actually die of laughter. Captain No- Fun just made a joke about someone”.

All at once, the invisible tension that was in the air faded. Clint walked over to Tony, “I-I” he started and hesitated for a few seconds before Tony rolled his eyes, “I get it. If you wanna hug, wait till I’ve had a shower. But if you wanna watch me and Barnes get it on ever again” Tony hissed, “make sure it’s us and not two deadly killers. They don’t react well to surprises”.

Clint gulped before nodding, “yup sure yup okay. Thanks I um, sorry”.

Tony smiled and patted Clint’s back before wrapping his arm around Bucky’s waist, “I’m taking Mr Hottie down to the labs to check his arm. And then, I am going to have my way with him in the showers, and then I am going to order a bucket load of Chinese. Give FRIDAY your requests and meet in the penthouse in 4 hours. I’ll have Butterfingers dispose of Ross. Fake his death” Tony’s eyes turned dark as he smiled, “I’ll send his remains to HYDRA for testing”.

None of the Avengers argued with Tony’s decision.

They’d all seen Tony Stark losing control and that was borderline deranged.

Neither wanted to see Tony’s Механик lose control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did any of you see Tony being the rip-happy guy in this? I would've stuck with Механик but I figured there's something to be said for Tony if his rage can overpower Механик's fear and well, do that to Ross.
> 
>  
> 
> Shall I go for cute Chinese penthouse scene next? 
> 
> (It's not the end btw, I think I've got about 9 chapters to go)


	22. Thunderstruck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chinese Night with The Avengers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After last chapter I figured they needed something less gruesome. I'm wanting the next chapter to have some focus on Avengers thoughts/guilt on Tony's situation. At some point I may have a time jump but it'll all make sense when I post it/write it :'D

Bucky watched as Tony dressed in sweats and a thin vest. He’d gotten most of the blood off his skin.

Winter had wanted him to stay bloody.

Bucky smiled as Tony caught him staring.

“See something you wanna take off?”

Bucky lightly growled, “everything”.

Tony grinned and kissed Bucky, softly at first but as Bucky gripped his hips Tony moaned and dug his hips into Bucky’s. Slipping his tongue into Bucky’s mouth he ran his hand down Bucky’s back. Squeezing when he reached Bucky’s ass.

Bucky moaned into the kiss and slid his fingers below the waistband of Tony’s sweatpants.

A cough stopped him from going any further.

“Whilst I’m 90% sure it’s not my two favourite killers. I don’t wanna take that risk again. Can you stop? I’ve got the food” Clint begged as he entered the penthouse.

Tony reluctantly pulled back and nodded, “it’s us. They got their turn ten minutes ago. Right where you’re standing”.

“I will eat your dumplings” Clint threatened with a laugh, “Steve and Bruce are bringing the drinks up. Wanda and Vision are bringing up the glasses and cutlery and Natasha i-“

“Right behind you” she finished and smiled as Clint yelped.

Tony nodded, his hand curling ever so slightly on Bucky’s hip. Bucky’s own hand stroked Tony’s, “I’m right here” he soothed.

“Механик okay?” Natasha asked as she dragged Clint over to the sofa.

Tony nodded, “he’s harbouring hostile thoughts but he’s been pacified”.

Natasha nodded and with Clint’s help re-arranged the sofa so that it would allow for all the Avengers to sit down. Tony smiled as Bucky leaned in against his ear, “you are sitting on my lap”.

Tony nodded in agreement and kept the door open for the rest of the Avengers to join them.

One by one they entered the penthouse, Steve and Bruce with the drinks. Scott and Sam followed with plates before Vision and Wanda entered with the glasses and forks.

“Ah perfect” Tony smiled as he sat against Bucky’s chest. Bucky’s head nestled on his cheek as Steve handed them a bottle of beer each. Bucky twisted his open and took a sip.

Steve watched them both with trepidation.

“It’s us Steve. Механик and Winter are resting”.

Steve relaxed but he still held up some defences.

“He’s always tight after there’s been a battle” Tony grinned, “only relaxes when he’s had a big meal- speaking of food. Gimme”.

Bruce laughed and over Tony and Bucky’s order.

“Ohh I want you inside of me” Tony moaned as he smelled the food.

“Can do” Bucky grinned as everyone else groaned at his corny comment.

“You’re just lucky you didn’t sleep in a bed beside him” Steve interjected, “corniest guy in the world”.

“Was not” Bucky whinged.

“Sure you were Buck. So many times I’d end up in a coughing fit ‘cause they were so bad”.

Everyone laughed- even Vision.  Tony smiled at Bucky, “oh sweetness, my corny King. Mr Grump” he grinned.

Bucky just pouted and took a prawn cracker from Tony’s pile.

“Hey!”

Bucky just shoved it in his mouth and kissed Tony’s nose.

“I never pictured Mr Stark as being someone so corny” Wanda muttered.

Tony laughed, “oh sweetheart you’re lucky you’re seeing me like this. When I was your age- god as if that doesn’t make me sound 100. Anyway, when I was your age I had this girlfriend. We were the sickliest couple ever. Literally, even my dad broke his icey shell to tell me”.

Wanda smiled, “Pietro was the same”.

“Icey or corny?”

“Corny” Wanda grinned, “he had a girlfriend who he doted on. He wrote bad poems and serenaded her all the time”. 

Tony smiled, “see Buck why can’t you be more like Pietro. Serenade me!”

Bucky laughed, “too much work”.

“But worth it”.

Wanda smiled and opened her own beer.

“Underage drinker- we have an underage drinker; Cap avert your eyes” Tony laughed as Wanda drank.

Steve rolled his eyes, “I kinda liked it better when you were Механик”.

“He’s a tired little guy. Winter wore him out”.

Steve grimaced, “I’ll pretend you didn’t say that” as he tucked into his dumplings and sweet and sour pork.

Vision smiled, “what poems did he say?”

“They mainly revolved around him not being able to breathe without a hand to hold. I ignored them, Pietro was a pain when he was serenading”.

Vision smiled, “I think someone should serenade you”.

Wanda blushed.

“Maybe you should Vis” Sam butted in as he ate.

Vision quirked his head, “me?”

“Yeah! Everyone can tell you have the biggest crush on her” Scott added.

“It is quite noticeable” Bruce smiled as he tucked into his meal.

Wanda buried her face behind her hair.

“Aand I think the feeling is reciprocated” Natasha added.

“You are making her uncomfortable guys, stop messing” Steve ordered lightly.

“Cap she’s young. She’s blushing” Tony rolled his eyes, “and it’s clear they are both playing hard to get”.

“Hard to get? I am sitting beside her” Vision replied with a small smile as he held Wanda’s hand.

There was a small beat before Scott punched Sam in the arm, “ha you owe me 10 bucks!”

Sam groaned, “I bet you got your ants to tell you” as he handed over $10.

The Avengers finished eating their Chinese and relaxed on and off the sofas as the big TV descended from the ceiling. Scott moved a bag of leftover food as he sat on the floor before he looked inside it, “hey there’s more food”.

Tony grinned and lifted his head up from Bucky’s lap, “I wouldn’t touch it if I were you”.

“Aw what? Why?”

A sudden and loud, rumble of thunder interrupted Scott and Tony smiled, “that’s why”.

Steve’s head looked up quickly and he smiled as he saw a bolt of lightning light up the room, “Thor?”

“Wait. Thor?!” Scott exclaimed, “Thor’s here?”

“I thought he was on Asgard” Steve said to Tony.

“He was. But it’s movie night aand we’ve got Chinese. When I told Thor he couldn’t resist”.

“You spoke to him? How?” Natasha asked as a thump above them sounded.

Tony rubbed feeling back into his right arm as he answered, “I just sacrificed a virgin”.

All the Avengers eyes widened slightly, after Tony’s attack on Ross, none of them knew what to expect from Tony or even Механик.

“Relax I’m joking. I just spoke to his buddy Heimdall”.

“Friends!” Thor boomed as he entered the penthouse, “Friend Tony called and said-What battles have you faced?” Thor whispered suddenly as his gaze fell upon Tony’s left arm.

“Thor it’s nothing” Tony whispered.

“Heimdall told me you had battled one another. Why? What pains made you turn on each other?”

“i-It was my fault” Bucky said when nobody spoke.

“It wasn-“ Tony and Steve began.

“Who are you?” Thor asked and his eyes widened as he saw Bucky’s own metal arm.

“James Buchanan Barnes. Formerly The Winter Soldier”.

“Ah! Lady Sif has often watched you. She finds your battle movements very helpful and often applies them”.

“Wait. Lady Sif watches Bucky?” Tony asked incredulously, “woah Asgard is more advanced than I imagined”.

Thor smiled proudly, “we are advanced but nobody there could battle against your mind Friend Tony”.

“Good” Tony grinned and nodded to the bag of food, “that’s all yours Big Guy”.

Thor’s eyes light up with happiness as he was passed the bag, “thank you” he smiled and sat down beside them, “but do not think I have forgotten about your metal arm. Did this happen from your fight?”

Steve sighed, “it’s my fault”.

“What? No it’s that bastard Ross’ fault!” Tony yelled.

“I should never have left you! We should never have- HYDRA have always wanted you Tony. They always wanted you to become their Механик and I knew this and I hid it from you! I hid it like I hid the fact that Buck ki-The Winter- ”Steve cut himself off as a few angry tears left his eyes.

“No. You did not do this” Tony calmly said although his eyes were anything but calm, “Ross ordered this hit on me. Ruska ordered his men to take my arm from me. You were not a part of that. You were not there and quite frankly I don’t want you to even think about if you had been there you could’ve stopped them because my arm was fucked”.

“w-What?” Steve faltered.

“My arm. It got broke in the battle. HYDRA messed it up to the point that nothing would’ve healed it. It was so badly mangled that I would’ve probably lost it when I escaped”.

Bucky rubbed Tony’s back, “Oh Kitty” he murmured.

Thor sighed, “I am sorry that I left. Perhaps if I had stayed the battle would’ve never happened”.

Tony shrugged, “maybe. But it happened. And you can all play elephant in the room all you like. Feel guilty allll you want but it wasn’t on you. It was on them. So stop avoiding looking at it ‘cause it’s here. It’s permanent. It’s unfixable. Get used to it”.

Thor smiled, “your bravery would rival even The Warriors Three Friend Tony. I will find you a sword fit for them”.

“What? Wait. A sword? An Asgardian sword?!” Sam exclaimed.

“For real?” Scott asked.

Thor nodded, “I can see he has faced battles any mere mortal would crumple at. He is strong. I can also sense another being. Hello Friend. I am Thor of Asgard and I will promise no harm upon you”.

Tony smiled, “he’s called Механик. He likes you”.

Thor grinned, “and I will like him when we meet. You both may wield the sword”.

“How come he gets a sword?” Sam asked.

“Heimdall told me of his battle with The Ross. How he was torn apart by bare hands. How it was done by Friend Tony. I think him appropriate to wield Excalibur The Mighty”.

The Avengers were suddenly so silent that you could’ve heard a pin drop down in the labs, before suddenly everyone began chatting about the sword and its name.

Thor only grinned and began eating.

“Thank you” Tony mouthed to him.

Thor nodded and leaned against the sofa as he rested Mjolnir on top of the empty seat behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thooooorr
> 
> Had to get him in for Chinese night!!
> 
> Would you all want Механик to meet Thor?


	23. Snuggle Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor reveals a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally just found out you can subscribe to stories and that here and oh my god I am blown away by the amount of you who have sub'd to this story!! Thank you <33333

During the movie, Tony and Bucky both fell asleep against one another. Bucky’s arm curling Tony impossibly closer as Tony’s rested on Bucky’s lap.

Steve couldn’t help but wince at the sight of Tony’s arm.

His _metal_ arm

If he hadn’t of left Tony in Siberia with no way to get home, Tony wouldn’t be having to cope with a metal arm.

But, Bucky might still be locked in a very kill happy Winter. That seemed to have changed the second Bucky- Winter, had set eyes on Tony and Механик. From the way they were sleeping, Steve could tell they were attached. Both Tony and Bucky and Winter and Механик.

Steve grabbed the throw from the bed and crept behind Clint as he placed the throw around Tony and Bucky.

Steve smiled as Bucky’s face relaxed in a way Steve hadn’t seen for a long time. Before the war in fact.

Bucky’s eyes opened slightly as he mumbled, “s’thanks punk”.

“Don’t mention it” Steve whispered and went back to his seat.

“When this Механик no longer has kill on his mind. D’ya think he’d benefit from some therapy?” Sam whispered to Steve.

Steve shrugged, “I think they both could do with some”.

“Bucky as well?”

Steve nodded, “yeah. But I meant Tony. FRIDAY told me he suffers from panic and anxiety attacks”.

Sam’s mouth parted just a fraction as he took it all in, “woah”.

Steve nodded, “guessin’ I really need to brush up on my body language skills ey?”

“Long as you don’t beat me on them” Sam teased, “I can only cope with you beatin’ me at running Rogers”.

Steve laughed softly, “just you wait till tomorrow”.

“Dreading it already” Sam quipped with a grin.

Scott gazed down at his left arm and covered a portion of it with his right, he eyed Tony and then looked back at his own arm, “how does he go so blasé about it?”

“Tony Stark has had a body modification before” Natasha said.

“What? When?”

“Remember those 3 months he was missing?”

Scott nodded slowly, “just about”.

“He came out with a glorified magnet in his chest”.

“Fuck” Scott hissed, “shit seriously?”.

Natasha nodded, “he’s a strong man. I think that’s why he doesn’t tell anyone he suffers from PTSD too”.

“He what?” Sam asked, “oh man I am so getting him to go to the therapy sessions. He needs it way more than half the men and women I meet”.

Natasha shrugged, “try getting him near it and he’ll bolt. Let him come to you”.

 “I tried listening to him once” Bruce offered, “he has more problems than the amount of pieces General Ross is currently in”.

 Steve hid a smirk.

Wanda, who had been carefully watching Bucky and Tony, suddenly said, “he is dreaming about where he was…I think he is about to have a nightmare. I would wake him up”.

“Who?” Clint asked.

“Tony” Wanda whispered and watched as Tony began muttering against Bucky’s neck and trembling.

Thor frowned, “Friend Tony” he whispered and tapped the top of the metal arm, “Friend Tony. Winter Man needs you”.

Wanda’s eyes danced in confusion, “he has changed, it is so sudden and quick. Механик is in charge now”.

As soon as Wanda finished, eyes opened and a soft growl emanated from Tony’s shaking body, this was Механик.

And they didn’t have Bucky awake to stop him from attacking.

Steve shot up like a jack-in-the-box. Moving away from Механик. He knew he was the one Механик hated most.

He didn’t blame him really.

He had just as much hand in creating Механик as HYDRA did. He’d left Tony for them to take.

Механик’s eyes locked onto him.

Steve stood as still as he could. Everyone awake, Thor included remained seated as they watched Механик assess Steve. Waiting to spring to his aid if needed.

“Thank you for letting Tony fight Ross, Механик” Steve eventually said.

“Bucky is Tony’s priority. He is Winter. He must be protected” Механик spoke slowly, his hand twitched and his nails dug into his own hand.

He was obviously fighting his urge to ‘fix’ Steve.

“That’s what I want too. Everyone in this room included. All my friends”.

“Protection” Механик muttered and watched as Steve nodded.

“Protection? Yeah”.

Механик looked at everyone who regarded him with bated breaths. His eyes fell upon Wanda, “there is something you should know Miss Witch”.

Wanda bristled but her eyes gave nothing away, “go on”.

“He is sorry he killed your parents”.

Wanda twitched as a few tears pooled in her eyes, “yet he cannot say that himself”.

Механик nodded, “I am saying it as oppose to ripping out your throat. You always have a home here provided you don’t piss me off and I kill you in your sleep” Механик threatened.

Vision held Wanda, “Механик. None of us here mean you any harm. Please, do not threaten harm upon us. I know you have already disobeyed one thing I asked of you but please do not disobey this”.

Механик’s mouth curved into a grin as he looked at Bucky’s sleeping form, “you leave us alone and with a bed. What were we supposed to do? Fork?”

“Uh it’s spoon buddy” Clint cut in.

“Ah. The Watcher” Механик’s grin faded as his eyes narrowed, “unless you want your ability to see removed don’t ever watch us again”.

“You know I prefer your threats. Tony’s lack that oomf”

Механик smiled, “you’ve had brain control before”.

Clint nodded and without missing a beat added, “worst time of my life”.

“You know it is hard to break free from it then” Механик replied in a small voice.

“Yeah… it’s very hard. But I trust you. And I’ve already seen Tony falling off the band wagon and going all rage monster. I don’t wanna see you do that”.

Механик grinned, “you trust me”.

“Well we’re stuck with you and Winter. Can’t trust Bucky and Tony without trusting you two chuckleheads”.

Механик laughed.

Steve relaxed at it.

It was so much like Tony’s laugh except it didn’t hold any kind of fear or worry.

It was so young and carefree, if a laugh could be all that.

Clint smiled, “you still wanna fix me?”

Механик shrugged, “always. But you are agreeable”.

“Agreeable? I ain’t no chew toy. If you wanna have one of those your best bud is sitting half an inch away”.

Механик grinned and looked at Bucky, “I would happily chew him. But his marks fade quicker than mine. He does the biting I do the loud noises”.

“Hey Badass. Given the fact that you’re in a desperate need to kill something or someone, did you happen to catch the re-run of Tony killing Ross?” Sam asked. Hoping that he wasn’t one of the ones that needed fixing.

Механик nodded, “you are Birdy.2”

“In the flesh” Sam confirmed, “so did you watch it?”

Механик took a few seconds to think about the question before nodding, “he scared me”.

“Who Tony?” Bruce asked.

“Hey Green” Механик greeted, “Tony doesn’t scare me. Ross does. He was there. He was there forever. I-I I hurt him and he he”

Механик’s eyes were alive with fright as he suddenly found himself unable to breathe.

“I-I” he stuttered out and flinched as Steve jumped over to him.

“It’s okay Механик” Steve said, placed one hand on Механик’s shoulder and rubbed slow circles, “breathe. Focus on me okay? Nobody else. Focus on me. FRIDAY hit the lights”.

The lights blinked on and the movie was paused.

“Copy my breathing” Steve ordered Механик as Механик kept struggling to breathe.

Механик nodded and gripped Steve as he took in deep breaths as Steve did.

“Still focusing on me?” he asked as Механик’s grip tightened.

“y-You did not. You… you did not save him” Механик spat out in between breaths.

“I know. I’m sorry Меха” Steve said, “I really truly am”.

“You were his idol”.

Steve nodded, “I know. I’ve seen the pictures”.

“You broke his heart when you met. H-He still has nightmares”.

Steve’s face shone with hurt, “I-I… I didn’t mean any of those things I said Механик. Tony. I didn’t.  promise. You are worth just as much as Buck is and you know that. You’re my favourite Avenger”

“You scare me”

“You scare me too” Steve admitted, “you take over my friend so suddenly and I can no longer guess what’s going to happen. Can no longer predict. You want to kill me-“

“Fix”

“Fix. But isn’t it the same? You want to eradicate me”.

“Fix. Fix your faults. You have faults” Механик reiterated.

“What are they?”

“Steve I wouldn’t” Natasha warned.

Механик’s eyes flickered to her, “hello Scary”.

The corner of Natasha’s mouth smirked slightly.

Механик returned his gaze to Steve, “you are too good” he whispered eventually.

Steve let out a choked laugh, “that’s my fault?”

Механик nodded gravely, “that is a fault that cannot be fixed”.

Steve nodded, “it’s every part of me just like Tony is of you”.

“Tony does not want you dead. I do. But I don’t. If you are dead Tony will be sad. He planted a trigger. A trigger when he made me. Bucky’s Winter. He knew if you found him, Bucky would tag along. Bucky would tag along and so would Winter. But you found him first and I got confused. I saw Winter and I knew there was something he liked there. Something that made me stop wanting to fix for a few seconds. That scared me. All of The Avengers scare me. Everything scares me”.

Steve nodded, “Can I let you in on a secret Механик?”

Механик nodded and his eyes widened as Steve leaned in. His neck inches away from Механик’s hands.

“I’m scared of the dark ‘cause I feel like I’m going under the ice again” Steve said in such a soft tone that only Механик could hear.

Механик looked at Steve, who had a tinge of humiliation on his cheeks.

Механик slowly let Steve’s shoulders go, “I can help that”.

Steve smiled softly at him, “Yeah?”

“When I let him back I can”.

“I’d be very grateful” Steve smiled and in a spur of the moment deal, pulled Механик in for a hug. Grinning as it was reciprocated without an attempted _fix_.

Up until this point, Thor had yet to speak, feeling it wiser to observe than get involved. In that moment he had realised just why Heimdall rarely interfered with any realms other than Asgard. And even then it took a lot for him to get involved.

“I think Механик is beginning to trust more” he whispered.

Механик pulled back from Steve’s hug and stared at the God.

Thor grinned broadly, “I am Thor of Asgard”.

“You have a little brother” Механик blurted.

Thor nodded, his grin never wavering, “that I do. His name is Loki; he is rather trick happy”.

Механик smiled, “but he is in Asgard so he cannot take over Birdy.1’s mind”.

At this Clint blinked in awe at Механик, “you accessing Tony’s info Механик?”

Механик nodded and grinned, “he has lots of information for me to look at and use. He is confident I will not attack unless provoked. Snuggle Monster”.

“Who told you that name?” Clint asked all of a sudden.

“I told you I acc-“

“Nobody else here knows that name” Clint said, “which means-“

“Your wife” Механик nodded and smiled, “she told Tony”.

“Dammit” Clint cursed as Natasha smirked at him.

“So using that”.

“No you’re not” Clint whinged.

“New codename; Snuggle Monster”.

“No it’s Hawkeye” Clint groaned.

“Snuggle Monster sounds much mightier!” Thor agreed and walked over to Механик, “your name is very mighty too.”

“You have Excalibur” Механик blurted.

“Excalibur is the property of Friend Tony now” Thor smiled, “he is very worthy of it. I would be delighted to see it used again”.

 “Thor is there something you’re not telling us?” Steve asked with a bemused grin.

“No. I don’t not think it at least. I have many a happy memory of wielding Excalibur around Camelot. Loki himself created it for me with the help of a Dragon. Of course we used our names of old then”.

“What names were they? Arthur and Merlin?” Clint snorted.

“Yes!” Thor beamed, “how did you know?”

Everyone but Механик gawped.  Thor and Loki were the infamous Arthur Pendragon and Merlin?

“Well you really do learn something new every day” Steve muttered with a grin

As the Avengers talked about Thor being Arthur. Механик’s gaze fell upon Mjolnir. He tilted his head as he walked over to the chair it was residing in.

“Hello Mjolnir. I am Механик” he greeted and picked up Mjolnir.

“Holy shit now that is not fair!” Clint exclaimed.

“Oh man” Sam wolf-whistled.

“Ah I see Mjolnir likes you too” Thor grinned, “she is very specific as to who wields her. Who is worthy of her. Congratulations my friend!”

Механик smiled, “she is very nice, she is whispering thoughts of love into my head. Tony is very sedated now. Winter, oi lazy ass, wake up”.

Bucky grunted and opened an eye, “you want Winter kid?”

“Very much so. Wake him up please” Механик asked as he held out Mjolnir.

Bucky nodded and within seconds he was Winter.

“Oh my” Winter grinned, “that’s one big hammer you got there Механик. Can I touch it?”

Clint rolled his eyes at the innuendo.

“Her name is Mjolnir” Механик smiled as he chucked Mjolnir over to Winter.

“No way are these two chuckleheads gonna both be able to-“ Clint’s words were lost as Winter caught Mjolnir and swung it gently, “woah so light!”

Thor laughed, “and another! It is very uplifting to see two hurt souls be strong enough and regarded with Mjolnir’s trust so much so that you can wield her. This is a cause for celebration”

Winter blushed as he handed back Mjolnir to Thor, “she said Lady Sif thinks I’m pretty”.

Thor grinned, “she watches your battles and tries to match her moves to yours. She is a very fearsome warrior on Asgard”.

Winter smiled and leant into Механик’s touch, “I would like to meet her”.

Thor nodded, “I am sure she would love to meet you too”.

Механик nipped at Winter’s neck, “you are Kitty’s don’t forget” he growled softly.

Winter grinned, “all yours Kitty. Even though Genius is a hottie when he’s a rage machine”.

“All for you Snowflake” Механик smiled back.

Thor smiled, “ah the mating of souls. I have not witnessed such a love since before Lady Gwen fell for Sir Lancelot. But it is even greater than that- there are two souls are mating!”

“Two souls?” Sam asked.

“Yes! Friend Tony and Bucky have links together. Механик and this other soul; Winter have a links. It is a most rare meeting. One that shall be seen even on Asgard!”

Both Winter and Механик blushed and buried their faces in one another’s neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has Механик finally gotten over his triggers?
> 
>  
> 
> What do you think will happen next? Comment below and I maaay use one or two of the ideas :D


	24. Родственная душа

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Механик reveals a few secrets, Tony is not impressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asgard was featured so much in the comments, I had planned for them to visit in this chapter but I just felt like that a softer. Filler-ish chapter was needed. Never fear, Asgard will be visited in the sequel. 
> 
> For some reason this chapter was harder to write than most, hence why it's up a bit later. But tomorrows chapters will leave you begging for more (I hope)

After the Avengers had gotten over Thor’s announcement that Bucky/Winter and Tony/Механик were soulmates. And the fact that Thor was Arthur Pendragon- which judging by all the information on the mythical Prince made them question why they had never seen it before. They all settled down to finish the movie.

Winter and Механик were curled against one another, but leaned against Steve. Who was grateful to be accepted by the two deadly killers. Who were currently nuzzling each other’s faces and occasionally kissing as if their life depended on it.

Steve bit back a smile as he watched the two mumble something in Russian

“ты мой котенок. моя душа и моя любовь” Winter muttered.

“и ты моя Снежинка. мой зимний медведь. моя душа” Механик replied

Natasha pretended to swat them with a chopstick, “Oi lovebirds. Be sickly when we’re not here”.

Winter growled lightly but smiled.

 Механик just flipped her off, evidently using Tony’s tactics.

“Oh well at least he’s polite” Clint chuckled but squawked when Winter chucked a pillow at his head.

Thor laughed, “I have missed this my friends”.

Steve smiled, “yeah. It’s been a long time- uh guys. Can you maybe keep your hands waist high?”

Winter pouted but removed his hands from the waist band of Механик’s sweatpants.

Механик growled and nipped Winter’s ear but pulled back slightly, “Captain Innocence wants us to stop”.

“Is it me or is it completely weird seeing Stark acting all lovey” Scott suddenly said.

Механик snapped his head towards Scott, “he has feelings he just doesn’t want to show them often in case he gets hurt”.

“Woah didn’t mean to piss you off Mr Kill Happy” Scott said with raised palms.

“Yet you persist in pissing me off” Механик replied.

“Guess it’s part of my charm” Scott shrugged and half smiled.

Winter’s hand found Механик’s, “He’s just an ant. They have tiny minds remember?”

“Oi”

Everyone laughed, even Scott managed a laugh.

“Alright kids. Bed time” Clint nudged Wanda and Vision who were starting to fall asleep.

“S’not even late” Wanda mumbled.

“Relax Grandpa it’s barely 7pm where she’s from” Механик grinned.

“See” Wanda agreed, “hardly time for-“ she cut herself off with a yawn, “bed” she finished.

Clint rolled his eyes, “I have enough of its not bedtime from my own kids”.

“Least Laura has help” Механик cut in.

“What?” Clint asked all of a sudden.

Механик blushed, “he doesn’t want you knowing what he does”

“Since when has that stopped you?” Natasha said with a roll of her eyes.

Механик shrugged, “it’s not polite to spread secrets”.

“Techincially they’re the secrets of the body you’re in” Sam pointed out, eager to hear what Механик had wanted to blurt.

“Tonysentheradomesticrobot” Механик whispered quickly and grinned when he felt Tony grumble in response.

“Domestic Robot?” Clint asked, his eyes wide.

Механик nodded proudly, “so she has more time for the baby”.

Clint bit his lip and half laughed, “woah. Well uh thanks Stark”.

Механик grinned, “since you trusted him with the information of their whereabouts. Gifts occasionally end up landing on their doorstep. Kid stuff that they miss out on from where they live”.

Clint smiled softly, “guess you really do give a shit then”.

“Does he do anything else for any of us?” Sam asked.

“Uhh” Механик paused as he routed through Tony’s memories much to Tony’s annoyance.

“Cleared Scary’s record. Got bad men arrested for sniffing Green Man’s trail. Found Captain Ice and made sure Birdy.2’s friend Riley got a statue”.

Everyone stood amazed and Steve was about to ask what he meant by Captain Ice when Механик continued, “he also has been working on a way to keep Miss Witch in the country without having to be tested for safety. He’s also started work on Purple Rain’s identity so he can be recognised as a person and not a thing. He doesn’t know Ant Man well but he is already planning on rooms in the tower that would benefit his training. Thor is a tricky one but he has been building a device so that everyone can communicate with him even when he is in Magic Land. Snowflake gets Stark Industries and has been exempt from all past crimes”.

Winter growled happily and attacked Механик’s neck with kisses, “did I tell you how much I love you?” he purred.

Механик giggled, “Kitty loves ya back Snow White”.

“Captain Ice?” Steve questioned.

Механик nodded, “he funded the research team and made sure you got the best of the best. When you’d stopped being an Ice Cube he let Captain Hook take you to Neverland HQ”.

“He never told me that” Steve muttered, “Tony i-I don’t know if you can hear me-“

“He can” Механик supplied.

“Well, thank you. Thank you for continuing to search for me”.

Механик groaned suddenly and gripped Winter as Tony took control.

“Woah. Rude. Механик you and I are going to have a little chat about what you say and what not to say” Tony said.

“Heya Hottie” Winter purred.

Tony’s grinned, “hey talk dark and gorgeous. You still up?”

“Always” Winter winked.

“Oh lord they really are soulmates” Clint groaned.

Tony was about to reply when arms snaked around him and hugged him.

“Спасибо” Natasha murmured in his ear and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

Tony blushed, “you deserve a clean slate. God knows we all do”.

Natasha pulled back, “Ты дал мне мою жизнь.”

“Из всех нас. Вы достойны чистого листа” Tony replied in flawless Russian.

Natasha smiled, “I like you knowing Russian”.

“Always known it. Chose not to speak it for fear of my safety” Tony joked.

Natasha laughed, “least you understand my threats then”.

“Always Scary” Tony grinned but was cut off as Steve marched over to him and hugged him tightly.

“Woah. Woah. Can’t breathe Big Guy” Tony laughed but hugged Steve back just as hard.

 Steve’s cheeks were wet as he buried his face in the smaller mans’ neck, “I’m so sorry” he whispered, half sobbed.

Tony patted Steve’s back, “I forgive ya. It’s the Kitty in my head that’s having trouble. Though I think he’s finally getting the hang of the fact that you’re not bad”.

“Good” Steve mumbled and after a few more seconds let Tony go.

“Someone has clingy issues” Tony teased.

“Shut up” Steve grinned.

“Gosh darnit Steven” Tony laughed, “what have we told you about language”.

“Never gonna stop him” Bucky said, apparently having taken back control of his body, “man his mom used to wash his mouth out with soap every week. Mouthiest kid he was”.

“Oh my god” Tony squeaked, “tell me more Barnes oh please tell me more about little Stevie”.

“Buck don’t you dare” Steve warned with a glimmer of amusement in his eyes.

“Well there was a time in Coney Island-“

“Buck!”

 

* * *

 

A few hours later, after Bucky had told the awake Avengers stories about his and Bucky’s past, he nudged Tony.

“Massive slumber on this floor” he smiled as Steve and Clint both finally fell asleep.

Tony smiled, “he’s finding all of them curious. But I’m working on the fixes being a human thing that can’t be helped”.

“Is it helping?”

“So far. Hey did you hear Thor say Lady Sif wants to meet you?”

“I’m pretty in awe of it. I mean I used to read about Thor and Asgard. Lady Sif and The Warriors Three. Heck I even read stuff on Loki. I never dreamed it was all real. And to think they watch us” Bucky smiled, “we’ve even been invited to Asgard” Buck grinned, “I mean who gets that?!”

“Only the sweethearts who wield Mjolnir apparently. I mean I know I can’t wield it. But Mr Kitty Cat can? God last year Steve and I were whinging to Thor about elevators being able to lift it and not us”.

“Everything can change in a year” Bucky mused, “I got my orders for the 107th and before I know it Stevie’s there and he’s taller and broader than me”.

“But not as cute”.

“But not as- Tony!” Bucky blushed.

Tony smiled and kissed Bucky’s blush, “you are the most adorable fella I know y’know that Buck?”

Bucky blushed harder, “I’m rubbin’ off on you. Since when do you use words like fella?”

“Well… when you rub off on me” Tony grinned cheesily before laughing as Clint snorted in his sleep and drooled on Sam’s shoulder.

“Such sleeping beauties don’t you agree?” Tony grinned and walked over to the wardrobes. He chucked some blankets over to Bucky, “cover them?”

Bucky nodded and draped blankets over each Avenger. Smiling as Steve pulled it against his cheek and curled around it.

“Deadly assassin turned Mother Hen” Tony commented and wrapped his arms around Bucky’s waist, “whilst they’re content to the floor. Механик would rather jump out of the window than sleep on it. Fancy getting all comfy and snuggled up on the bed?”

“You don’t even need to ask” Bucky grinned and jumped onto it. He was swiftly followed by Tony and he grinned as Tony snuggled up close to him.

“You’re a bigger Snuggle Monster than Birdy” Bucky grinned as he held Tony close. He pressed a soft, chaste kiss to Tony’s shoulder.

Tony hummed and soon found himself squirming as Bucky gently bit the flesh before it met metal.

“Oh god Barnes” he whispered, “you really are a wonder”.

Bucky growled, “you’re mine Kitty. Don’t you go forgetting it”.

“Kitty won’t” Tony promised, “h-he really- oh god that’s the spot” Tony let out a whine as Bucky sucked the flesh.

Bucky smiled and quickly pulled back, “night night Kitty”.

“Oh you are such a tease” Tony groaned and pecked Bucky’s nose, “I’ll find a way of getting you back for that just you wait”.

“Promises promises” Bucky grinned and kissed Tony before settling himself against the pillows and holding Tony close.

* * *

_Russian-_

 

_Родственная душа- Soul Mate_

_ты мой котенок. моя душа и моя любовь-you are my kitty. my soul and my love_

_и ты моя Снежинка. мой зимний медведь. моя душа- and you are my Snowflake. my winter bear. my soul_

_Ты дал мне мою жизнь- you gave me my life back  
_   
_Из всех нас. Вы достойны чистого листа -Out of all of us. You deserve a clean slate_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute-y chapter 'cause my muse went and got a suntan/burn instead of helping me write. So I think I have 5 more chapters left till that's it.   
> Tempted to do an epilogue...
> 
> Sequel has been given bullet points of what will happen but I won't be writing it for at least 2 weeks. I will post some of the ABBA in the mean time. 
> 
> I have also had a few ideas for more Bucky/Tony. 
> 
> To sedate my mind tonight, can any of you guys rec me your favourite Bucky/Tony fics. Long or short I don't mind. Pref completed fics but incomplete are fine too! Thank you ^_^


	25. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who said the Avengers didn't do domestic stuff?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this made me so hungry :3 Also completely un-edited so if there's a few mistakes let me know and I'll fix them.

The next day, Steve woke up to see everyone of the Avengers still comatose.

“Good morning Captain Rogers” FRIDAY greeted in a hushed whisper.

“Uh morning” Steve replied, “what time is it?”

“It is currently 8.02 am” FRIDAY replied, “you are the only inhabitant of the Tower bar myself awake”.

Steve stood and stretched, casting his gaze across the room. He smiled when he saw Bucky and Tony, the latter doing a remarkable impression of an octopus over Bucky.

Steve grinned and padded over to Tony’s personal coffee machine.

“FRIDAY is there enough food up here to cook all the Avengers a breakfast?”

“Affirmative Captain Mother Hen”.

“You’re developing a personality Fri” Tony grumbled against Bucky’s cheek.

Steve looked up and smiled as he saw Tony carefully get off Bucky.

“Mornin’” he greeted.

“Coffee” Tony answered in response and hummed as Steve turned the machine on. Yawning and stretching, Tony walked over to Steve and grabbed a few mugs from the shelves.

“FRIDAY, what’s the current status of reports on General Ross?”

“Routine jumps out of an aeroplane ended badly” FRIDAY replied cheerily, “he got diced by his own plane. Tributes have been pouring in stating how great a man he was. His death, so untimely”.

“Oooo” Tony winced with a grin, “the poor man”.

“Very poor. Shall we send flowers?” Steve grinned and filled two mugs full of coffee. He handed one to Tony and smiled as the man laughed.

“Thanks Fri”.

“No problem Boss” FRIDAY replied.

Tony sipped the coffee, “go on”.

“What?”

“Out with it. You wanna ask me something. Ask it”.

Steve wrestled with his thoughts as he took a gulp of his coffee. After a few minutes of companionable silence and Avenger watching, Steve whispered, “does your arm hurt?”

Tony looked at Steve and carefully stroked his metal arm, “Bucky helped me take away most of the pain but it aches occasionally. Hardest part is accepting it. I still keep thinking it’s not there like I’ll look down and be suddenly surprised by its appearance”.

“Im-“

“I swear to god Rogers if you say I’m sorry one more time I’ll ram this thing up your arse so hard that it’ll come out your mouth”.

Steve nodded, “sorry” he added cheekily.

“God you Super Soldiers always disobeyin’ orders”.

“You’re one of us now” Steve smiled, “and you never obey orders”.

Tony grinned, “guess I am. And hey!”

Steve cackled.

“Oi s’me of us are tryn’ sleep her” Scott grumbled against Thor’s back.

Throughout the night, all the Avengers had shuffled so they were all closer to one another.

Vision and Wanda were curled up together. Clint had been drooling on Sam since he fell asleep.

Bruce’s head was in Natasha’s lap and Scott was pressed up against Thor’s back.

Steve had been the only one who wasn’t curled against anyone. Bucky and Tony had sneakily gotten into the bed when the rest of them had been asleep. Steve didn’t blame them though, they deserved a bit of comfort.

“You tell me if it’s hurting you” Steve ordered as he finished his coffee.

“Yes sir” Tony mock saluted, “now breakfast. I’m feeling oddly domestic sooo lets cook”.

 

* * *

 

Steve cooked as Tony handed him the ingredients, it helped that they both had enhanced abilities because it meant they had everyones breakfast prepared for within 20 minutes. Unfortunately, because they both hand enhanced abilities it also meant they had large appetites. A feat Tony was still getting used to. Bucky too, he had been used to the meagre portions HYDRA had given him, so he was slowly getting used to eating the portions he was meant to intake.

Tony took Bucky and his plate over to the bed as Steve set up a table for the rest of the Avengers.

“Buckkky” Tony cooed as he waved the bacon rashers in front of Bucky’s face.

Bucky’s nose wriggled at the smell and he chewed at the pillow, “mmm” he moaned softly.

Tony grinned, “Snowflake wake up”.

Bucky rolled over and onto his back.

Tony laughed, “you ain’t no princess. You wanna snog you wake up”.

Bucky cracked an eye open, “remind me why we’re still together Stark?”

“Cause I’m Winter’s plum dealer”.

“That you are” Bucky grinned and sat up, “bacon?”

“And eggs and waffles and sausage and beans aaand French toast”.

Bucky’s mouth watered at the thought of all the food, “you bringing me breakfast in bed Kitty?”

“Naa you gotta get your lazy arse over to the table” Tony smiled sweetly and walked over to the table.

A few minutes later, Bucky groggily followed and sat beside Tony, his head resting against Tony’s shoulder.

Steve smiled at them, “who’da thought a couple of guys from Brooklyn would end up here ey Buck?”

Bucky smiled and stole a tomato off Tony’s plate, “it’s unreal” he grinned as Tony pouted at the loss of his tomato.

As they tucked into their breakfast the other Avengers began to awaken. Thor was first followed by Scott, Sam, Wanda and Vision. Natasha stirred as Clint did and Bruce was the last to wake.

Tony had finished his first helping of breakfast and had moved on to helping Bucky finish his.

“Maybe we should send HYDRA a pic of these two canoodling” Clint said through a mouthful of sausage.

“Maybe we could teach you not to chat with your mouth full” Natasha smiled and sipped her orange juice.

“So much effort”.

“But worth it” Natasha grinned.

“How much do you guys have to eat by the way? Like I get Thor’s feast cause he’s a God. But that serum must take up food like it’s going out of fashion” Sam said.

“I normally have to have large meals and a few snacks throughout the day” Steve said, “which is what these two need to work up to if they wanna be at peak condition”.

“The food bill is gonna sky rocket” Tony grinned, “hey FRIDAY remind me to order 3 times the amount of food we normally order”

“Noted” FRIDAY responded, “and might I add ordering pants Boss? Or are you content to staying in underwear and Mister Barnes’ shirts?”

“I’m content to you wearing nothing but me” Bucky smirked into his bacon.

“So am I sugar but I think these frail Avengers may lose their sight”.

“I’m all for the covering up Stark” Clint grinned and drained the orange juice beside his plate.

“That was mine” Natasha smiled sweetly.

Clint’s face fell, “oh shit. Uh sorry Tash I’ll get you-“

Natasha grinned “kidding” and held up her glass.

Everyone laughed, “Clint you nearly pissed yourself!” Sam cackled.

Clint just pouted and muttered about how everyone was a meanie.

 

* * *

 

After breakfast, the inevitable happened.

The Avengers were needed.

Whilst the government didn’t want the Avengers. The public sure needed them and today was no exception.

Just as the last morsel of food had been eaten by Thor, FRIDAY announced that DoomBots were attacking the streets of New York.

Tony froze against Bucky. His suit wasn’t ready. He couldn’t go out and help the Avengers fight. Bucky’s arm was still healing from Ross’ attack.

And neither one of them wanted Winter or Механик to fight just yet.

“We’ll stay here. Give you eyes” Tony said as Steve got up.

“Sure?” Steve questioned as the others ran for their suits.

Tony nodded, “Механик still is uneasy. If he fights with you there’s no telling if he’ll suddenly fight you”.

Steve nodded, “you keep safe. If there’s any sign of them coming at the Tower you get out and get to safety okay?”

“Yes Sir” Bucky mock saluted.

Steve just stuck his tongue out at Bucky before running out of the penthouse for his suit and shield.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deeffinitely near the end now. I've got a chapter to write after this which'll probably be the fight and what Tony and Bucky get up to.
> 
> Then I've got 2 chapters down and one more to write and an epilogue. All in all, by the end of the week this fic should be complete. 
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me :3


	26. Do not go gentle into that good night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They should've known it wasn't going to be that easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How should man die better, than facing fearful odds, for the ashes of his fathers and the temples of his gods?

Bucky watched from the penthouse as the Avengers took a jet to fly down towards the Doombots. He felt Winter growl in annoyance that he wasn’t joining them.

“Механик ain’t going either” Bucky said to his reflection in the window, “so you can stop y’growling”.

_Only if you stop being Grumpy McGrump._

If Winter was in charge, Bucky swore he’d be pouting.

He smiled at his reflection and turned around, “where is my Kitty?” he growled softly as he saw Tony was nowhere in the penthouse.

“He is in the lab” FRIDAY answered, “he is currently working on an experiment”.

“For what?”

“Find out” FRIDAY replied mysteriously.

Before Bucky went to the lab he made two extra strong mugs of coffee; one for him and one for Tony. Bucky smiled at Tony’s bed.

Or was it their bed?

He grinned at the memory of pounding Tony into the pillows the second Steve had left the room. The sheets were still rumpled and some of the pillows had made their way to the wardrobe.

Bucky grinned and picked up the coffees before walking down the secret way to Tony’s lab.

 

* * *

 

Tony was smouldering his Iron Man gauntlets when Bucky entered the lab, “hey gorgeous”.

“You talking to me or the coffee?” Bucky smiled and placed the coffee on the side.

“Coffee obviously” Tony winked and took it before gulping half.

“Slow down cowboy. You finish all that now I aint gonna let you share mine”.

“Such a meanie Barnes” Tony grumbled but placed his coffee to one side, “hey check this stuff”.

He nodded at his gauntlets and waved at Bucky with his metal arm. At the same time, the gauntlet waved.

“Figured since I’m gonna be Robo-Cop then my armour might need a bit updating. Now since I’m not a huge fan of losing it in a battle then I need to let the armour recognise it. But this is just for the kicks. Sweet huh?”

“You could annoy Steve with it”.

“That was what I was going for” Tony grinned, “also getting to get me more coffee too”.

“Winter wants something if you want him keeping quiet”.

Tony grinned, “aw is my Snowy awake? Heya Hot Shot. You want something? What is it?”

Bucky paused as he listened to Winter’s thoughts and his mouth curved into a grin, “he wants lazer beams”.

“Lazer beams? In your arm?”

Bucky nodded.

“Okay well I’ll get to work on those straight away Metallica”.

Bucky hummed and sipped his coffee, “Tony?”

“Mmmhmm?”

“Do you ever think about what if?”

“What if what?”

“Just” Bucky paused and set down the mug, “well. A year ago, Winter was pretty much a killing machine, nothing could stop him. Heck I wasn’t even conscious. Now we’re best buds and sleeping with the son of someone he killed. I-I mean” Bucky said when he saw Tony wince at his parents death, “do you ever think about what you would do if Winter went back in control and he was all rage again?”

“I’ve not thought about it, but if Winter were to do that I’d set Механик on him”.

“Be serious” Bucky half whined, “what would you do?”

“What would you want me to do?”

Bucky looked sad as he sat beside Tony, “Kitty. Can you promise me, can you promise that if you cannot get me back… if something happens and he starts to kill again. Would you kill me? Stevie would never do it. But you could. If he took over and wouldn’t stop killing. Would you kill me?”

Tony looked into Bucky’s fearful eyes and nodded, “if you do the same to me. I’m not 100% sure Механик really trusts the clowns. I still feel rage I see Captain Capsicle”.

Bucky nodded in agreement, “HYDRA sure know how to fuck someone up”.

“Damn straight” Tony smiled, “hey we should start a club. The _ex-HYDRA brainwashed only_ club”.

Bucky laughed and smiled, “you are an enigma Kitten. One I never wanna solve, I love y’this way”

“Aw Snowflake. I love you too” Tony grinned and kissed Bucky.

 

* * *

 

Captain America groaned as he was hit by another DoomBot.

“Hawkeye on your six” he called out as he jumped over one lifeless Bot and slammed his shield into another.

“Roger that Rogers” Hawkeye chuckled over the comms and fired a shot that destroyed 3 of the Bots at once.

Black Widow left up into the air and attached herself to one of the more giant Bots and slammed her bites into it’s neck. It reared in pain but she stayed attached and pushed harder.

The Bot fell with a sickening crunch as Natasha was caught by Hulk.

“Thanks” she smiled as she ran over to help Vision who was battling off DoomBot’s left and right. Scarlet Witch was turning a few against one another as Thor yielding Mjolnir used lightening to light up the ones Scarlet Witch had missed.

Falcon flew across the skies and tried to find the source as Ant Man rested on his shoulder. Gripping on tightly as he flipped, Falcon muttered, “can’t any of your buddies help us?”

“Well if I wasn’t so busy losing my lunch I could ask” Ant Man groaned in response as Falcon dove and fired shots at the DoomBots behind Captain America.

“Thanks” Captain America called to them and ducked as a DoomBot fired at him. He flung his shield at them and successfully destroyed 2 more.

“We’ve gotta find a way to stop these bastards” Hawkeye groaned.

“Language” the voice of Tony Stark laughed through their comms.

“Oh great. Thought we got rid of you” Hawkeye asked.

“Naw Birdy Boy. Talk, dark and handsome swept me into bed for a bit”.

Falcon grimaced, “did not need to know that”.

“Sure you did. Anyway, to answer Birdy.1’s question. Try looking for Mama Bot. She’ll be the bigger one usually surrounded by 20 or so Bots. Destroy her and they all shut down”.

“Thank you Friend Metal Man!” Thor grinned as he chucked Mjolnir at a swarm of DoomBots.

“No problem Princey”.

“Okay, Falcon, you and Ant Man try and find the Mama Bot. We’ll keep them off your tail” Captain America ordered.

As shields were chucked, Mjolnir smashed and arrows were flung. Falcon and Ant Man swooped in low and located the Mama Bot. Like Tony had said, she was surrounded by 20ish Bots. Smaller than her but just as powerful. Luckily, they hadn’t seen them yet.

Falcon carefully took Ant Man from his shoulder, “destroy her from within” he offered as he flung Ant Man towards Mama Bot.

Ant Man cheered as he managed to fly through the Bots and attached himself to the Mama Bot and slipped into the mechanisms.

As Ant Man set about destroying Mama Bot from within, Falcon attacked the Bots that were advancing on him and laughed as Hawkeye began singing;

“Another one bites the dust” a DoomBot beside Falcon exploded as Hawkeye continued, “Another one bites the dust”.

Falcon smirked, “and another ones gone” he continued as he fired off a few shots and exploded a few Bots, “and another ones gone”.

“Another one bites the dust!” Hawkeye and Falcon said in unison.

“Hey!” Captain America yelled as a DoomBot beside him began retreating, “I’m gonna get you too” and chucked the shield at it.

“Another one bites the dust?” Vision offered with a small smile as he ripped out the wires from two Bots beside Scarlet Witch.

“Hey I didn’t know you lot had cool music tastes” Hawkeye smiled as Ant Man jumped out of the Mama Bot’s mouth.

Her eyes slowly turned from red to black as she shut down.

“Score one for the Avengers!” Ant Man grinned as he became full size again.

 

They were all worn out. Steve’s uniform was ripped and he had a slash to his side.

Thor looked exhausted but content with the battle.

Clint and Natasha both headed for the kitchens as soon as they got off the Jet, whilst Bruce merely slipped into an old shirt and walked straight to his rooms.

Wanda smiled at Vision who was teaching her about the UK band Queen and the song; Another One Bites The Dust.

Bucky greeted Steve as he entered the communal area, “woah you look crap”.

“Was he always this blunt?” Sam asked in-between gulps of water.

“N’aww I was much worse” Bucky grinned as he chucked water over to Steve.

“Thanks” Steve panted as he guzzled it down.

“Careful Cap. You might need winding” Scott smirked as he drank his own water a lot slower than Steve had.

Steve just rolled his eyes and placed the empty bottle in the bin.

“Tony’s come up with a way to get the armour to accept his arm so that it’s not a liability in battles. I mean having Excalibur would be great but he wants to keep flying”.

Steve nodded, “if he can get it all up and running before the next attack he’s cleared”.

Bucky grinned, “he’ll be happy you said that. Go tell him”.

“Tell me what? Hey Buckaroo, when a genius is in need of coffee that means coffee that instant not ten hours later”.

“Relax Smartass. It’s on the side.  I figured you’d be up here once you saw they were back”.

“Oh how well you know me” Tony laughed and attached himself to the mug of coffee.

Tony took a long sniff of the beverage, before he frowned at the glint of red, white and blue. His eyes travelled over to Steve who’s uniform was ripped and slightly bloody. His skin had healed though so that didn’t bother Tony too much.

He felt a sudden twitch at the back of his mind as his eyes rested on the shield.

His shield.

A cloud fell across his mind as felt himself go.

“You okay Kitty?” Bucky asked as he caught Tony’s lingering gaze on the shield.

“s-Shield” Tony croaked and dropped his mug, “Shield…. Механик”.

Tony felt Механик come alive against his skin, fighting him. Beating him. Killing his soul. Starving him of himself.

Tony felt himself pushed down to his core. Trapped, locked behind levels of orders and locked up memories.

 _The Avengers must die!_ He heard. He had to do something, do something before he was lost forever. Механик's voice swirled around in his mind.

_I must fix and they will be proud._

_I will kill._

_I will stop them._

_I will destroy all of them._

_I am Механик._

_And I will kill Captain America_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #sayitaintso
> 
> Thank you for all your recs <33 I've nearly finished them so hit me up with any others you love! Have there been anymore with them set in wartime??  
> Or maybe one where Bucky saves Tony from Howard/Obie


	27. A Good Man Goes To War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Механик has been unleashed, can anybody stop him before it's too late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Swoon* I have missed Механик

­­Bucky was the first to react, he tackled Механик to the floor and held his wrists together, “Tony. Tony come to me babe. Come to me Kitty”.

Механик growled and twisted in Bucky’s grip, “OFF”.

“Nu uh” Bucky tutted, “Механик play nice or I’ll let Winter out and he’s very cross with you”.

Механик snarled.

“Right you asked for it” Bucky growled back and chucked Механик over his shoulder. Keeping a firm grip on him he ran down to the labs leaving Steve watching in horror.

“What just happened?” Clint asked as he walked into the room.

“I think something triggered Механик’s programming. He’s a little angry with us” Sam said.

“With me” Steve muttered.

“No Steve not-“

“You saw the way he was looking. He took one look at the shield and everything went to hell. I-his My… The shield was with him at the HYDRA base. I think they put their own trigger into his mind so that if he were to recover, it would send him back”.

“Verily” Thor agreed as he walked into the room, “I can sense a presence in our good friend Механик. He is very terrified and should be handled with care. I will go back to Asgard and see if my brother knows any way to stop this terrible ailment”.

A bright flash of light suddenly enveloped Thor and everyone in the room had to shield their eyes against it.

As quick as it had arrived it was gone, as was Thor.

 

* * *

 

 

Bucky pressed his cheek to Механик's, every crevice of his body moulded to fit Механик's. He whined softly into the other man’s ear and whispered sweet nothings.

Механик growled and tried to get out of Bucky’s grip but found he became calmer with each whisper.

“No” He croaked. He didn’t want this. He wanted to fix.

To kill.

To kill Captain America

Механик gasped as the voice he had locked away pushed him aside and took control.

Tony’s hands snaked around Bucky’s waist, “kill me” he begged.

Bucky looked at Tony, “Kitty?”

Tony nodded and gripped tighter, “I don’t know how long we’ve got. How long I can hold him back. Please, you have to do this Buck. Snowflake. You have to kill me”.

Bucky hesitated, “c-can you be frozen?”

Tony whimpered as he let Bucky go to clutch his head, “Buck please” he whimpered as he fell to his knees.

Bucky nodded and ran over to Dummy’s station, “hey uhm Dummy. Got any stasis chambers lying around?”

“We have one fire extinguisher. A whack to the head may stop Механик for a few hours” FRIDAY answered for Dummy.

Bucky nodded, “where is it?”

Dummy’s claw went up and down as he excitedly sped off to another area of the lab that held his fire extinguisher.

Tony watched as his hand curled around the screwdriver with such force that it wouldn’t be prised away from him in a hurry.

“Hang on in there Kitty” Bucky whispered and turned to face him, “they’re good people. Remember? We all save the world. The cool kids and those old pesky non-robo arm humans up there.”.

Tony didn’t even crack a smile. Instead, he charged towards Bucky and rammed his screwdriver into the wrist of Bucky’s metal arm.

Bucky cried out and howled as Tony grabbed a gauntlet and with a flick of his metal arm it fired and knocked Bucky out.

“NO!” Tony howled, “no please you can stop. He’s right they’re good people, Captain America is-“

Tony groaned as his mind was flooded with a cold, nothingness and he was trapped in his mind again. Forced to watch as Механик took over and gazed at Bucky’s unconscious state.

He then marvelled at his arm. The bright silver of the metal went as high up as Bucky’s. It still burned to touch the flesh and it was causing him untold pain.

Механик touched the arm and hissed at the pain it brought him.

Pain was good.

Pain meant he was alive.

He owned pain.

Pain was his.

Just like the shield.

His shield.

_Механик shield!_

 

* * *

 

Steve was pacing in his room when FRIDAY and the power went down with a warbled, “BO…CO…P”.

Steve slowly felt his way towards the wall and took a few calming breaths. The emergency power would kick in soon.

He had chosen to go to his room the second everyone realised he’d be safer out of the way. Steve winced as he heard the door open. He could sense another presence in the room. He didn’t want to startle whoever was the uninvited guest. But he didn’t want to be taken down.

He looked in the window to try and guess who was with him.

A glint of silver told him it was Bucky.

Or possibly Механик.

He couldn’t see the face.

“Buck?” he tested and the figure stopped and as Steve squinted he saw the figure nod.

Steve relaxed and laughed, “Buck you scared me half to death” he said as he turned to face the figure only to come face to face with a silver fist and definitely not Bucky.

 

* * *

 

Clint was firing arrows at his special moving targets that Tony had made him a few months ago, when the lights went out in the firing range.

He’d been practising using them for the inevitable showdown with Tony’s other half, Механик. Because much as Bucky and Tony were a match. Механик was Winter’s match. And he was half bonkers about plums whenever he was out.

“Hello? FRIDAY?”

Clint looked into the darkness and saw a slash of silver, “Bucky are you pissing around? М-mеханик?”

“Bucky’s not available at the moment. But if you give me a message I’m sure he’ll respond at your funeral” the gruff voice of Механик snapped and smacked Clint into the wall before he could react.

 

* * *

 

Bucky groaned, “oh fuck” before noticing that his legs and arms were pinned to the floor with Iron Man armour.

“Oh just great. I beg for a test during sex and he pins me with them. See Winter? This is what you get for having _that_ fantasy”.

Bucky tried not to smile as he felt a rude grumble bounce around his mind.

He also tried to move the armour but apparently Механик had managed to make the armour like Thor’s hammer. Only the worthy could shift it. Or at least the very very strong. And Winter was no longer in the mood to help Bucky.

“Oh screw this” Bucky whinged and screeched, “МЕХАНИК YOU PRICK GET YOUR STINKIN’ ASS HERE NOW”.

“Bucky?” a voice from his left asked.

Bucky whipped his head around so fast Winter growled at him.

“Great now I’ve pissed him off too”.

“Buck?” the voice said again, “Buck are you you?”

“Yes I’m me. He’s asleep...ish. You okay Clint?”  

“Yeah… just a headache. Guessin’ Механик’s in charge then?”

Bucky nodded, hesitant to reveal he’d let a psychotic Механик loose by not paying attention.

“I thought Tony had a-“

 “Tony what?” Механик spat as he gripped Clint’s jaw with his metal arm.

“I thought he-“.

Механик laughed, “always the same. Expect and expect. Is it any wonder he has that stupid saying; keep your friends rich and your enemies rich and wait to find out which is which. Not one of you are his friends. Not truly. Only I see him for what is” Механик smirked and chucked Clint back down. “Thought you had good eyesight. Even up close you’re pathetic. Can’t tell when a man has been broken now? Maybe I’ll see if you can see death. Shall I start with Little Witch?”

“No!” Clint exclaimed.

“Your family?”

“NO! МЕХАНИК YOU LEAVE THEM OUT OF THIS PLEASE!”

Механик only laughed as he walked over to the computers, switching the AI back on he said, “FRIDAY put a lock on Agent Barton’s little hideaway”.

“Doing so Boss” FRIDAY responded.

“TONY” Clint sobbed, “TONY PLEASE FIGHT IT. МЕХАНИК DON’T DO THIS!”.

Bucky looked at Clint and tried to get the armour off so that he could stop Механик.

“Locked” FRIDAY said.

“Aim missile 42102”.

“NO!” Clint screeched.

“Fire in 3-“

If only Bucky could speak to FRIDAY. She’d stop Механик. She’d recognise this as abnormal behaviour and stop it.

“2”

“МЕХАНИК STOP IT PLEASE”.

“1”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has Механик really sent a missile to kill Clint's family?


	28. Snowflake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone stop Механик?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did Механик really fire the missiles at Clint's home?

“FRIDAY OVERRIDE COMMAND ALPHA 312 BUCKY BARNES IS A PRECIOUS LITTLE SNOWFLAKE PROTOCOL” Bucky yelled out. Tony had given him the codes to override Tony in times like this. And Bucky was thanking every God under the sun that he’d told him the codes that morning.

“Override accepted. Hello Snowflake”.

“Stop the missiles. Power up the tower and please, get this bloody armour off me”.

“Confirmed. Missiles deactivated and returning to base. Power will resume shortly”.

Механик growled, “you’ll regret that Snowflake”.

“Pretty sure I won’t dollface” Bucky grinned as FRIDAY released the armour, “now Tony. You remember what we said. We don’t kill anyone but HYDRA remember?”

Механик's eye twitched.

“Tony babe. Dollface, please, I know you are in there. Please we don’t kill”.

Bucky rested his forehead against Механик's and softly kissed him, “please fight” he urged.

“Get them out” Tony replied quickly, “only you should be here”.

Bucky nodded hesitantly and bent down to rip off the armour that had been dumped on Clint.

“Go. Get everyone out” he ordered Clint who looked warily at Tony.

“GO!” Tony snapped, his fingers hovering over the keys. Any button might switch Bucky’s control of FRIDAY over to Tony and therefore Механик. Clint ran out of the room quicker than even Steve could run.

“Tony” Bucky began but was cut off as Tony waved a hand, “go get them all out. I can’t stand them in my head. Please. He’s fighting for them.”

Bucky nodded and kissed Tony’s head, “take deep breaths my little Механик”.

Tony hummed and rested his cheek against Bucky’s chest, “I need you to end it Snowy”

“I can’t. You’re fighting so hard. Please don’t give up Kitty”.

“But the pain Buck- I need to sleep. Please”.

“Please fight. Just a bit longer, for me?”

Tony whimpered and nodded, “t-there’s a cryo-freeze tech in that needle. I-I developed it for something like this. Put it in me”.

Bucky nodded and grabbed a needle from the side of the desk, lining it against Tony’s neck he flashed a weak smile Tony’s way before plunging it in.

Механик grinned back and pushed Bucky away, “Stupid boy. Thanks for the shot of adrenaline. That’ll keep me awake much longer”.

Bucky’s eyes widened, “w-what?!”

“Oh little Buck Buck” Механик mocked, “your little Механик did something naughty. Made you think lover boy was in charge” Механик grinned as he pushed Bucky into a seat, “but I’ll be fair” he whispered as he tied Bucky tightly to the chair, “if you can break free I’ll let you watch as Steve dies. If you can’t. You’ll have his head” Механик grinned, “toodles” before slamming his fist into Bucky’s face, knocking him out for the second time that day.

 

* * *

 

Clint ran straight for Wanda’s room, “WANDA I NEED YOU TO PUT A BLOCK ON МЕХАНИК AND GET TONY-“ Clint cut himself off as he saw Wanda’s room wasn’t occupied. But was looking like someone had recently trashed it.

The lights above flickered and Clint inwardly groaned.

He should never have left Механик.

 

* * *

 

When Steve came to, he found himself on the penthouse suite of the Tower. He was stripped down to his boxers and as Steve glanced down he had a nifty black box device strapped to his leg. He wasn’t tied up so maybe the device was triggered by leaving an area?

Steve sat up slowly and saw his shield at the foot of the bed.

Glaring at him.

Was this what Tony had every day during his time with HYDRA?

“Ah you’re awake. I was wondering when your Star-Spangled ass would wake. Cute underwear _Steve_ didn’t think you liked SpongeBob Squarepants” the voice of Tony Stark smirked from the doorway.

Steve flushed, “I don’t own- YOU CHANGED ME?”

“Don’t be so pathetic you had nothing on under the uniform and that was in pieces. I didn’t want to stare at your bare ass till you woke up”.

“Tony this is-“

“It’s Механик”

Steve tensed. So Механик was still in control.

“Okay, Механик, what do you want?”

“The Avengers dead”.

“Not gonna happen” Steve replied and got off the bed and walked towards Механик but groaned as shocks flew up his body.

Механик smirked and laughed, “you come within five feet of me you get zapped. That will make killing you even more pleasurable as you’ll be begging for death” he smiled as Steve cowered away from him, his arm clutching his leg.

* * *

 

Clint ran to the living area and found almost all of the Avengers unconscious. Apart from Scott Lang who was trying to coax all of the Avengers awake.

“Little help?” he asked as he saw Clint, “I think Механик's gotta mean swing. Any word from Bucky?”

“I left him with Механик. Or at least Tony. I’m not sure who’s in charge, they’re like Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde today, only without the charm”.

“Soo Tony’s unreachable?” Scott asked.

Clint nodded, “You hear anything from him though you get me. We can’t be too sure if it’s Механик. How long have they been out?”

“I’m not sure. I was just checking on Anthony”.

“Whose Anthony?”

“My Ant” Scott replied with a slight pout.

“Your… Ant? You have an Ant. You have an Ant named Anthony” Clint stumbled.

“Yeah” Scott smiled, “although he’s really Anthony the 2nd. Anthony the 1st was killed in action last year”.

“No kidding” Clint nodded.

“Tony” Bruce mumbled in the corner as he came to, “Tony…”

Clint dashed over and held his arm out in case Bruce’s jolly green giant friend decided to make a show.

He didn’t, but his eyes twitched with green.

“Tony… he he did this Механик he’s…. he wants us all dead” Bruce whispered with shock.

“What?!” Scott exclaimed, “I thought Механик liked us?”

“Hate to break it to you pal but HYDRA weren’t happy go lucky with the mind wipe. He’s found a trigger and now everyone in this Tower has a death warrant according to him”.

“Oh shit” Scott whispered, “Shit. Oh fuck! He was rambling about Cap! Shit have you seen Cap?!”

Clint swore and looked at everyone on the floor; Sam, Wanda, Vision- how the hell had Механик had got him down Clint would never know, and Natasha.

Christ was Механик for it when he woke.

But no sign of Steve.

“Uhm FRIDAY?”

“Hello Agent Barton”.

“Yeah uh are you still in Bucky’s control?”

“Of course”.

“Where is he?”

“Mr Barnes is currently unavailable at the moment. Do you need any help?”

“Uh yeah. Uhm, where’s Cap?”

There was a pregnant pause followed by Vision’s gasp as he woke up, before FRIDAY replied, “Penthouse. _He_ is up there”.

“Bollocks” Clint growled.

* * *

 

“So… uh” Steve began as Механик stepped closer, just staying a step outside of the remit, “you took over Tony’s body cause of my shield didn’t you?”

“Ten out of ten for Captain Obvious” Механик drawled, “they teach you that in art school?”

Steve braced himself as Механик hovered his foot closer, “where’s Bucky?”

“Busy. I’m here, don’t you want me Steve? I mean you’ve never had much care for Tony in the past”.

“That’ not true” Steve growled, “he’s my friend. He’s my friend and if you kill me you’d hurt him way more than any of us ever had. Any more than HYDRA”.

“Not true. I kill all of you and I do them proud. I will make him happy”.

“No! You’d break Tony”.

“I inhabit Tony’s body. I hold his memories and actions. I am him. Once I have fixed the Avengers. Then we will be happy!”

“No you won’t” Steve replied honestly, “you’ll hurt. Hurt and hurt but you won’t know why. Механик, you’re something HYDRA created and hurt to bend to their wishes. This isn’t you. This is just HYDRA using Tony Stark to do the job for them. God I can’t believe you actually are going along with this Tony.  Letting HYDRA win? Letting those who killed your parents win? The Механик I met was feisty. Lovable and never afraid to speak Tony’s mind for him”

Механик's eyes softened at that, “Steve?”

“Yeah?”

“D-do you think Bucky has bad days?”

Steve nodded, “we all do. If you can fight this now Tony, I swear Buck and I’ll-“

“You’ll what? You’ll take him away from me!? No no no no no! I won’t let you! He’s mine! Механик’s! HE IS MINE!”

Steve cried out as Механик walked over to him and shocks shot into his blood stream, burning him. They were so bad that they nearly had him passing out. He stifled a yelp as Механик back handed him, “you can’t take my Snowflake!” before he repeatedly slammed his fist into Steve’s face.

Steve wanted to fight back.

He desperately did.

But he couldn’t.

The nightmares of what his last fight with Tony were still prominent in his mind. He deserved this.

He needed this.

He’d let this happen.

And everyone would be happy.

Tony would be happy.

Механик would be happy.

Distantly, Steve could hear yelling and the thumping of the door as the other Avengers tried to get in.

A crash against the door told him Hulk was out.

“Tony please” Steve panted as the shocks continued to course through his body, “please fight this. I won’t take Buck away. I promise.  Me, you and him w-we’ll go to Coney Island yeah?  I can show you where he made me throw up. Winter and Механик can apple bob. I promise you I am not a bad person Механик. I’m human just like you. We have flaws. Fixing them, killing us. It doesn’t make them go away. You live to fix us. So fix us how Tony does. Help us better ourselves and fight those bastards that hurt you”.

Механик's grin faltered slightly, his eyes flashing another emotion other than the rage on his face.

What was that?

Melancholy?

Remorse?

Was Tony remembering something?

Was Tony getting control?

“Dad said even as Captain America you hated rollarcoasters”.

Steve nodded, “these new-fangled ones you have around now are a bit better than the ones in my day. Buck loves all things fast. Loves brunettes too. He sure as hell loves you”

“So Stevie decides to have a slumber party with my fellow; _HYDRA took my arm and replaced it with a metal copy_ club member and he doesn’t tell me about it? Well that’s rude” Bucky smiled from the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Bucky be able to get Tony back?


	29. Chiquitita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Механик be stopped?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are oh so near the end, finishing touches are being applied. Thank you for sticking with the story!!

“Okay seriously, you two have to go call it quits on emerging from the shadows. I am 100 y’know”.

“98” Bucky added helpfully and moved to step in front of Механик and Steve, “Snowflakes here”.

“Move out of the way Barnes” Механик spat and picked up the shield and chucked it at Bucky’s head.

“Ah ah ah use the name” Bucky pouted and caught the shield, “Now that’s not nice Kitty” he said as he chucked the shield behind him and placed his hands on his hips. “You use the name and I’ll move. Till then nope. Not moving nu uh”.

For once Steve was grateful for the stubbornness that was Bucky Barnes as he was blocking the signal to the device and had momentarily stopped the shocks.

“Not using the name” Механик snapped.

“Not moving then RoboCop” Bucky pouted, “and that shield back there that ain’t moving so get used to it”.

“It is my shield”

“N’aww it’s Stevie’s. And those ugly ass crazies seem to think it means you need to kill us all. Which is wrong. Veryyy wrong dollface. Now, use the name or I’ll call you Tin Man”

“You can talk”.

“Least mine will have lasers when you let Tony out”.

“Mine will have cooler detachable parts” Механик countered, “so much better than lasers”.

“Yeah but mine will play ABBA” Bucky pouted and Механик laughed.

Bucky smiled, “You like ABBA huh?”

“Never heard of it. Tony tried to get control at it though. It tickles”.

“What did he say?”

Механик shrugged, “useless information. You are stalling. Move aside and let me rip apart Captain America with his shield”.

Bucky smirked, “his?”

“What? No! Mine!”

“You said his”.

“Did not”

“Did too and what’s the harm in telling me what he said huh? C’mon Механик, for Snowflake?”

 Механик growled before whispering, “you did not just use the ABBA thing on me”.

“Wait. Can we go back here? What’s an ABBA?” Steve questioned.

“ABBA Swedish pop group from the 1970’s” Bucky replied, “hey look at me teaching Captain Old School some Pop Culture”.

“Yeah but what is ABBA?” Steve asked again, hoping the simple questions would keep Механик distracted long enough for Tony to take control and not revert back to… Механик.  
“They sang songs about Mammas and Queens. They won a contest in Europe once. I was there, I wa- Winter was going to kill someone but the music it stopped me” Bucky answered.

“Which song?” Steve asked.

“Waterloo”.

All of a sudden, Механик howled and clutched his head, he dove for the shield at a last attempt at a fix before he screamed.

Bucky wrapped his arms around Механик as Steve stepped back, not wanting to get any more shocks.

“It’s okay sweetie. My little Kitty. I’m here. Snowy’s here”

Tony whimpered as he regained control, “that was my safety net. My get out clause”.

Steve looked at Bucky who shrugged.

“What was Kitty?”

“Waterloo…” Tony whispered in a daze, “Oh you beauty” he smiled and pulled Bucky close before he kissed him with a sudden passion that Steve desperately wished he could un-see.

“Waterloo - couldn't escape if I wanted to, Waterloo - knowing my fate is to be with you” Bucky hummed as he held Tony’s hips and pressed their lips together.

“Waterloo - finally facing my Waterloo” Tony replied as he deepened the kiss

Steve was just about to point out that he’d rather go back to facing near death than witness his best friends making out in front of him, whilst singing along to some cheesy song about a battle that Steve only vaguely remembered from his old history lessons with Mr Jenkins back in the 1930’s.

But to his surprise, Tony pulled away from Bucky and whispered in a hoarse voice, “I’m so sorry Steve”.

“It’s okay Tone. I know this is not your doing”.

“It just gets so hard” Tony whimpered as Bucky rubbed his back, “I get so tangled in hate and hurt that they blend and I just don’t know what to do and he just he’s so scared. Help me? Tell me what to do ‘cause I can’t do this alone no more”.

Steve smiled softly, “well you can start by getting this device off’a’my leg”.

Tony looked at it and nodded, “the green button the side releases it” he whispered.

Steve looked and nearly smacked his face against his cheek at his neglect of looking for an off button.

 _Because even in the 21 st century there was still simplicity in technology _Steve thought as he pressed it. As it was released, Tony sank into Bucky’s arms.

“Hey it’s okay dollface” Bucky soothed and kissed Tony’s forehead, “you’ve been fighting so hard. I’m so proud of you”.

Tony clutched at the shield with his flesh arm and handed it to Steve.

“I don’t feel any _fix it_ feelings now. Waterloo was the strangest thing I could think of. Bucky here was my temporary fix but Waterloo? That blasted the shit HYDRA implanted. Course it’s not got rid of him so Winter’ll be verrry happy”.

Steve glanced subtly at Tony’s arm as he Bucky rubbed it.

“Sore?” he asked.

Tony nodded and leaned into Bucky’s touch, “it feels like it’s on fire. I can’t take anything for the pain, the serum burns it up too quick”.

Steve looked at Bucky, “that the kinda pain you’re in Buck?”

Bucky refused to look at Steve but it was more than enough confirmation for Steve.

“One of these days, I’ll be blessed with best friends who tell me when they’re in pain and they let me fuss over them”.

“You tried that before and look how it turned out” Bucky muttered as Tony rested his head against Bucky’s chest.

He could feel the genius’ heart beat slow to softer steady rhythm. Winter could sense Механик's presence bubbling under the surface but Tony was in total control for now.

“You got any spare clothes Tony?” Steve asked.

“Do you ever look around?” Tony whispered against Bucky’s chest, “some are on the d’bed”.

Steve flushed as he grabbed his clothes, thankful to be hiding the awful bright yellow grin of the sponge-pants square-Bob or whatever the character was called. He pulled them on in the nick of time as just as he’d pulled his shirt over his head. The Avengers broke into the room.

“Alright Механик-“ Clint began but looked down at the half asleep genius in Bucky’s arms.

“How did you get in?” Scott asked in surprise. 

"FRIDAY likes me more” Bucky grinned.

“Bull” Scott countered.

Bucky smiled sweetly, letting Winter do his own little grin at Scott till he backed down. The fact Bucky climbed up the Tower was probably something he shouldn’t mention in front of Steve who got a heart attack each time Bucky made coffee with his metal arm, let alone climbed up a building with it.

He glanced down at Tony and smiled as Tony let out a soft sigh.

_“Chiquitita, you and I know…How the heartaches come and they go and the scars they're leaving. You'll be dancing once again and the pain will end”._

Bucky’s arm suddenly belted and Bucky cursed, apparently Tony had already added a few of ABBA’s songs to his arm and had set his arm to play them at random. Tony stirred with a smile at the song.

Bucky smiled and pressed a chaste kiss to Tony’s brow, “Sleep Kitty. I’ll protect you”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearly at the end, one more chapter (+ epilogue) to go.
> 
> also Bucky climbed up the tower cause Механик had locked up the secret door.


	30. A Proposal?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone has a very important question to ask Winter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter now. Epilogue will be up in a few hours. All I can say is thank you for sticking with this story for so long. When I wrote an early draft of it there was no Winter/Механик relationship. Also Thor and Rhodey weren't going to be in it. It was 6,000 words and now look at it- over 40,000!!! That's like half a book??? 
> 
> I'm working on more of the ABBA fics as well as the sequel.   
> There is a time jump here because it felt more natural to set this a month later as oppose to a day later.
> 
> Enjoy <3

**1 MONTH LATER**

After Tony had gained control of Механик he set about trying to erase the urge to _kill_ well _fix_. It had helped that the trigger was present when the shield was but he was still on edge whenever he saw it.

Using his memory device, he brought up what little memories he had of his time with HYDRA. They’d told him it was a weapon but he changed it.

He had them say it was a symbol of hope.

Of protection.

Not pain.

It wasn’t his.

It was Captain America’s.

The guy who is with you till the end of the line.

Tony was confident that Механик would soon recognise this and lose all twitchiness whenever the shield was present. But he didn’t want to get too cocky. Having his mind back and the urge to kill his friends at a low. Well, it nearly sparked when Clint had taken Winter’s plums.

Механик really did not like that.

He kept muttering to Механик whenever he saw the Avengers that although they were flawed, they were to be trusted not harmed.

“And who said the Avengers only fought evil huh?” Bucky smiled as he broke into Tony’s daydream, he lowered Tony’s arm and let his own lights dance around the penthouse, “they come with a free light show”.

Tony smiled, “looking as dashing as ever Snow White”, he flexed his arm slightly and rested it on Bucky’s hip as he watched Bucky make a small rabbit with his hand.

“Shadow puppets too? We are a talented bunch aren’t we” Tony smiled and leaned into Bucky. Bucky placed a kiss on Tony’s forehead as he wrapped himself around the genius. He pushed his thumb and the lights on his arm died. The only lights in the penthouse came from the glow of the city below.

“Bruce has cooked chowder. I’ve not had that since before the war. C’mon, if you come with me now you get my lap all to yourself. Winter’s missed his Kitty”.

“Winter gets his Kitty every night” Tony grinned but stood up.

“Yeah but he doesn’t get myy Kitty”.

Tony smiled and kissed Bucky, “damn straight. Else Механик would get jealous”.

 

* * *

 

The Avengers had all been forced to accept the fact that Механик would always be there like Winter would be for Bucky. Whilst the relationship between Bucky and Tony was often shoved in their faces, Механик and Winter had chosen to keep their displays of affection limited to Eskimo kisses and cuddles. Which naturally everyone thought was too cute to be coming from a couple of killers.

But there would always be a slight unhinging quality to Механик, especially during battle.

Sam had caught him during his first official battle. 

He was wielding the sword Thor had gifted him and he had suddenly turned to Sam and swung.

Of course it had turned out that Sam had been neglectful and failed to spot the HYDRA goon coming up behind him. Still, the look in Механик's eyes when he’d slammed his sword into the HYDRA goon had scared Sam.

It was almost like he wanted Sam to be the one with Excalibur in his stomach.

But as long as he attacked the ones attacking the Avengers then they accepted those looks.

Winter was the same.

He’d get cranky during a battle and destroy the gym with Механик's help.

* * *

 

The day after Bruce’s chowder, Winter and Механик had woken up mischievous. Within two hours they’d replaced Clint’s sugar for salt. Hacked into the Avengers StarkPad’s and set their backgrounds to Winter and Механик kissing and put itching powder into Steve’s suit.

But as Winter was the most mischievous. He decided to leave a dozen or so pits from his plums in the Hulk-proof training rooms so that the Hulk would step on them.

Steve shook his head with a smile as he caught Winter.

“You know he’ll find out its you Win” Steve smiled as Winter emerged from the room.

“No he won’t Spangles” Winter retorted with childish glee and pulled out a plum from his pocket.

Steve chuckled, “Механик's waiting for you in the kitchen. He’s changed the sugar back so don’t even try that trick again. Buuut…” Steve smiled at Winter as he continued. “He’s got a question to ask you.”

Winter’s brow furrowed, “question? What is it?”

Steve smiled, “something he had to ask me permission for”.

“You’re just being confuddlin’ FRIDAY What is the question?”

“Which question Snowflake?”

“The question!”

“The question that must never be asked?”

Winter growled as FRIDAY toyed with him, “the question Механик wants to ask”.

“It would be better coming from him Mr Snowflake”.

Winter rolled his eyes, “fiiine. Jus’ lemme get my juice from the labs”.

“I’ll let Механик know you’ll be up in a minute”.

 

* * *

 

Winter smiled and chucked the pit from his last plum at the back of Bruce’s head as he sauntered down towards the lab.

He and Механик had been working on a way to link their arms together. It was made up of a location device so that if one went missing then they would find one another and Bluetooth so that they could share information wherever they were. Of course it was still in the development process. Winter and Механик had tried it out and had found to their disappointment it had failed.

Winter picked up his juice and drank it, “ew this tastes rank. Механик if you’ve messed with my juice again I’ll-“

Winter held his throat and dropped the juice onto the floor.

Gasping, he clutched the lab’s desk and tried to breathe.

“Ah. The Winter Soldier. We have not met” someone beside Winter laughed as his elbow was grabbed, “I am Ruska. I created Механик. And I will destroy you”.

Winter had barely enough time to react before everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh I'm bad aren't I? I'm bad yeah?


	31. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have HYDRA won?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping to get the sequel up before end of June. Subscribe if you want to know the second it's posted!!

Механик growled and paced the floor, “said he would be here by now!”

Steve sighed, “he will be Mexa. He just wanted to go get his juice. I think he might’ve annoyed Hulk though so give him a few more minutes”.

Механик snarled and chucked a plum at Steve.

“I wouldn’t chuck those if I were you. Winter will get testy” Clint cooed as he walked into the kitchen.

Механик growled and chucked his mug of cold coffee at Clint who yelped and only just dodged it.

Механик was about to grab another mug when FRIDAY spoke.

“Механик. I have done some scans of the building and inverted them. It appears Winter and Bucky are not in the Tower”.

Механик stopped suddenly, “w-what?”

Steve looked at Механик in pity, “Mexa-“

“There’s more. I do not know how to say this. Someone shut down my sensors in the labs for an hour. I have only just got them back up. From the scans of the lab I can tell Winter was in there when he disappeared”.

“FRIDAY are you saying h-he’s been kidnapped?” Steve questioned and watched Механик out of the corner of his eye.

“Affirmative”.

Механик suddenly let out a guttural raging cry.

It pierced Steve’s ears.

It ripped into Clint.

It screamed of pain and loss.

It was heart-breaking.

Механик snarled and clutched his chest as he continued his gut-wrenching cry. His fingers ripped out a black box.

Механик moaned in pain as he ripped it open and pulled a silver band out.

“Winter!” he sobbed and held the ring tightly in his fist.

Steve pulled Механик close, “we’ll get him back. We will Механик. Tony. We’ll get them back” he soothed and rubbed Механик's back.

Механик screamed at Steve and pushed him away, “Tony Stark has gone. Only Механик remains”.

 

* * *

 

 

Winter was scared. Bucky had shut himself off so he was alone.

He was so alone.

So scared.

The crazy man had told him he created Механик.

That meant he had hurt Tony.

Hurt Механик.

Did he want to hurt him?

“Ah Mr Winter. I see you are awake. Come. We have work to do”.

He didn’t want to obey but his body followed the order. He followed the man out of the room and towards another.

He caught the glint of something silver ahead of him.

All of a sudden his mind was screaming at him. Pleading and begging for him to get away.

Winter heard it all but his body refused to turn away.

His mind screamed and begged as he sat in the chair that he was so desperate to avoid.

“Still so complacent. I like it. I’ll try not to get rid of it during the wipe”

He could feel an all too familiar metal around his head and against his teeth.

A stray tear fell down his cheek.

He knew what was about to happen.

And there was nothing he could do.

His mind was about to be wiped.

He never did get to hear the question Механик wanted to ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no I didn't ;)


End file.
